


Punch

by 1101kkk



Series: Punch [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1101kkk/pseuds/1101kkk
Summary: 战后AU。德拉科似乎迷上了一些麻瓜玩意儿，但酗酒绝不会是和解的表现。哈利试图帮助他，这让他们岌岌可危的关系好转了吗？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Punch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642435
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. WATER: DRACO

布雷斯再一次遇见德拉科是在圣詹姆斯公园，德拉科喝醉了，躺在一张破躺椅上。公园十二点钟关门，看守人对醉鬼无可奈何。德拉科长长的左腿拖在地上，就好像他正挂在船缘。他看起来比刚毕业那会儿还要年轻，因为他的头发。布雷斯简直不敢相信这个，德拉科把他的头发挑染了，红色，格兰芬多红。这几乎让人忘记了，他是一个身穿麻瓜牛仔裤，躺在麻瓜公园，并且看样子，刚刚在麻瓜俱乐部花了大笔英镑，的巫师。

看守人是个标准麻瓜，工作制服上用橙线绣着公司名字。他对布雷斯皱起脸。

“这是您的朋友吗，先生？”他夹枪带棒：“要是不介意，能劳驾您动动手，好让我在正确的时间，保证这里没有错误的人。”

布雷斯面无表情地冷视一眼，这没吓住看守，反而令他更加趾高气扬起来。

“您看，这会儿钟都敲过多久了，”看守人摊手，仿佛布雷斯能明白什么似的。他甚至都没有一只表。

但看守的建议，至少就目前看毫无问题。

布雷斯只好假装彬彬有礼地回答：“你说的对，我确实会把他立刻带走。”他边说边将胳膊从德拉科背后穿过，没管那条垂在地上的左腿，他把他扳直，德拉科顺从地陷进布雷斯怀里，乖巧得好像今晚他喝的不过是汽水橘子汁之类的东西。

在把德拉科从椅子上拖起来时，布雷斯意识到德拉科结实了不少，霍格沃兹最后一年，德拉科不比一张纸片厚多少，隔着一层衬衫和一层长袍，你都能数清他的肋骨。现在布雷斯能感受到麻瓜短袖下，德拉科的肌肉锻炼得当，精瘦，但绝不孱弱。以马尔福的审美和矜持来说，他们也绝不会允许自己过于明显的强壮。

_“格兰芬多巨怪那样？我们是巫师，不需要挽起袖子跳到泥土里翻滚，有那个荣幸让你知道，我们竟然会魔法呢！”_

德拉科在公共休息室懒洋洋的演讲，恰如其分地出现在布雷斯脑海中。而德拉科本人，正如同一袋挽也挽不住的铅块，无可救药的一个劲儿往泥土里倒。他确实醉得毫无理智。

布雷斯出门的时候是十一点五十五分，他敢保证现在比那过了不少时间。看守人正怒气冲冲地盯着他动作，恨不得下一刻就让他们，一个醉鬼，一个怪胎，立刻从圣詹姆斯美丽的园地里滚出去。

他又用力捞了一下德拉科，后者在他手臂里发出一声慢吞吞的哼咽，“好了好了，我们该走了，”布雷斯说，“你能站住吗。”

“看起来他已经听不懂话了。”看守人讽刺道，“人们总得把时间浪费在这些醉鬼身上。夜色就是这么漫长。”

没有理会他，布雷斯一只手尽量搂住德拉科，另一只手伸进口袋摸索。

战后有一段时间，他们这些在战争中立场暧昧或者干脆就是侥幸脱罪的纯血家族，都受到了程度不一的监视，最必要的就是魔杖跟踪，为他们在释放一些咒语时，能够快速定位。就像全世界只有一个奥利凡德，法国人和德国人都来伦敦成打订魔杖，而纯血祖上每一位巫师则会在死前折断自己那根似的。布雷斯合理推测魔法部的人并没有大脑这种必要组织，他的手指勾一下，从施了放大咒的西装口袋拿出一根魔杖，那是他母亲七任丈夫中的某一个留下的，十一英寸，柳木，雷鸟尾羽，并不十分合手，但足够好了。

他确认德拉科正牢牢在自己手臂中，然后转向看守人。对方嘟囔道：“走到路边，没准有一辆出租车，去吧。”

“你说的对。”布雷斯说，这句话是回答正在他脑海中嚷嚷的德拉科。

_我们竟然会魔法呢！_

空气变得黏稠，所有方向都开始强烈挤压，黑暗纷纷往他们身上掉落。

在彻底挤进那根狭窄的橡皮管子前，布雷斯将魔杖对准看守。

“一忘皆空。”

直到他们站在扎比尼宅的台阶上，德拉科依旧闭着眼睛，仿佛沉沉睡去。布雷斯知道他没有，尽管德拉科残余的意识可能对台阶也完全无济于事，可布雷斯希望他至少睁一下眼睛，也不是说需要他道个谢什么的，只是，他就是可以表现得这么混蛋。

布雷斯拖着德拉科进去，扶他在茶厅的长沙发上躺平，没有呼唤家养小精灵，他在杯柜最后一格找出醒酒魔药，不知道德拉科的肝还能不能承受这个而不溶化，他谨慎地倒出一半，然后往壶里加水，浪费一杯半后，他总算让德拉科喝进去半杯。接下来一杯是德拉科自己喝的，他半闭着眼睛，抿着掺了魔药的水，一言不发。

过了好一会儿，在布雷斯忍不住打个哈欠时，德拉科拖着调子，慢腾腾说：“至少，别在客人面前做这个吧，布雷斯。”

“衣衫不整躺在麻瓜地盘的人，说起来待客礼仪了。”布雷斯反击。

这句话看上去完全没有伤害到德拉科，他甚至眼皮都没有抬一下，继续喝他的勾兑魔药。只要见了他那姿态，很难不说，他不是在“品尝”。

布雷斯的目光在德拉科那一缕醒目红发上扫过，感谢梅林，他只挑染了这么一小撮，那可真够红的，相比之下，德拉科满是破洞的牛仔裤和露出两条胳膊的麻瓜短袖，甚至都显得体面起来。

“我假使你是德拉科，而不是复方汤剂下的某人，”布雷斯问：“也许你白金色的脑袋瓜下，还有一个叫做大脑的东西？”

自打从霍格沃茨毕业，他们除了通信，一直没有见面，不仅是他们，潘西，西奥多，他们斯莱特林的纯血同学们，要不去法国或者意大利什么地方旅行，要不就全家在庄园里待着，总之，既不公然出现在英国巫师界的场所，也不私下秘密见面，他们都知道那些试图抓住他们错误的“尾巴”们有多烦人。

纯血们必须有限度地蛰伏一段时间，这是大家的共识。

之前布雷斯一直以为德拉科和他父母一起去了海对岸，就像他母亲那样，但从德拉科的头发看来，他自己一个人留了下来，就在这，尽管他同样在巫师世界中短暂失踪了，但并非是德拉科藏在什么了不得的地方，他就在这待着，在另一个伦敦，麻瓜们的伦敦。

直到一个紧急呼唤，将布雷斯带到圣詹姆斯公园的躺椅前。

德拉科自顾自说：“我怎么在这。”语气听起来并不热切那答案，同时挑剔地环顾四周。打量白孔雀纱窗帘与蕾丝桌布，这是扎比尼夫人的最新手笔。

“有幸得到您的垂青，把我从床上拖到一个公园看守面前，真是不可多得的荣誉。”布雷斯嘲讽。

“办得不错，布雷斯，”德拉科继续懒散地说，“我要回去，我需要热水澡。”

“你得走到门廊那，我们重新加固了宅邸的限制，除了主人，这里不能幻影移形。”

德拉科放下杯子，试图站起来，只是试图。他差一点跌在长几上，幸好他根本没能站起来，安全地摔进长沙发。

布雷斯马上知道魔药并没发挥它看上去这么好的作用，“你不应该站起来，你要待在这。”

“像个可怜的家养小精灵，无家可归的艾比，谁能给我一只袜子。”德拉科冷哼，“我能行的，搭把手。”

布雷斯拉住德拉科的双手，帮他从沙发站起来，这个过程中，德拉科的双腿似乎没起什么作用。他们跌跌绊绊走到门廊，德拉科已经把头枕在布雷斯的肩膀上，模糊不清地说：“很好，我要走了，让我站着。”

“你不能，你一旦离开我的胳膊，会立刻变成一滩烂泥，”布雷斯制止德拉科疯狂的想法，“你会分体的，我们得回到屋里去。”

“马尔福从不烂泥。”德拉科抬起头，脸颊蒙上一层薄薄红晕，如果他有力气，布雷斯毫不怀疑他会把刚刚那一句吼出来，伴随接连不停的诅咒。人生中至少有几刻，你必须感谢酒精。

“你是，你当然是，你是一滩散发酒味的，喋喋不休的麻烦烂泥，现在抓紧我，我会带你到马尔福庄园。”

德拉科当即松开手，没有成功，布雷斯抓紧他，让他靠在自己的肩膀。

“不是庄园，我不住在那。”

“很好，把你甜蜜的小魔窟告诉我，我会带你去的。”

“没人能踏进龙的领地，尤其是黑头发的人。”

“得了吧，我们在同一个房间睡了七年。”

德拉科懒洋洋指出：“还有其他三个人和你扎堆钻进来的性对象。”

布雷斯说：“谢谢提醒，你的说法让那听起来更有暗示性了。”

他们出了四次错，其中一次又回到了圣詹姆斯的躺椅前，看守已经不在那了，否则布雷斯可不敢保证，频繁的一忘皆空会不会对麻瓜大脑造成什么不可恢复的永久性伤害。

弄清楚一个醉鬼口中的麻瓜地点对一个巫师来说并不十分容易，布雷斯没办法清晰了解目的地，最终他们在某个麻瓜街区停了下来，德拉科认出这，指挥布雷斯向西移动了两条街，最终踩到一栋公寓的台阶前。

“看样子我们应该进去了，小龙甜宝宝，”布雷斯亲切讽刺道，“也许你不要求我用一把大扫帚送你到达？”

如果德拉科有力气，他应该会翻个白眼，在布雷斯看来，他已经尽力展示了一个醉鬼的轻蔑，用晕眩和颠三倒四的话。“门卡，口袋里。”

“哦，是的，门卡，真聪明，为什么我想不到呢？”布雷斯筋疲力尽地制服这个又逐渐沉到醉梦中的人，他开始后悔，他应该给德拉科灌两打醒酒魔药，好像谁在乎某人的肝脏会不会因此溶化成一滩。“让我看看，你这套麻瓜打扮，真令人难以想象还有口袋这种文明的体现。”

显然短袖T恤上是不可能存在任何有用处的玩意儿，马尔福的审美中也绝没有侧边口袋这种邪恶东西，布雷斯一手托住德拉科的腰，手摸到德拉科的臀部上，找一只有门卡的裤袋。

就在这个时候，他感到有什么东西正指着自己。

一根魔杖。

德拉科的。

一根真正的魔杖，不是什么代指。布雷斯无奈地发现自己在任何时刻都能想些漫无边际的事情。

“放开他。”

伟大的，拯救了全世界的，大难不死——两次的，男孩，男人，救世主，正从那副细框眼镜后，冷冰冰盯着布雷斯，拿着德拉科的魔杖。

布雷斯转了半个身，放弃门卡，换成两只手环住德拉科的腰，把这个要倒下的醉鬼，拉向自己的胸口，思索眼前这情景，一个前食死徒儿子，一个狡猾斯莱特林后代，看起来不是那种需要傲罗波特出动的紧急场景。

他们追踪到那根柳木魔杖的痕迹，发现了那个中了一忘皆空的麻瓜？

布雷斯开始为自己想辩护理由，对麻瓜施一忘皆空，这当然是合理的，魔法部每天都为许多粗心大意的巫师做这种收尾工作，也不是说那真的会对麻瓜造成什么不可挽回的后果。这甚至算不上一个需要严格监督的复杂咒语，二年级的学生都会。

“在这个夜晚相见真令人喜悦，那么，”布雷斯慢条斯理问：“请问波特先生有何贵干，我想我们并没有做什么足以使你从温暖被窝爬出来，并不辞辛劳用一根魔杖指着的事情。”说到魔杖这个词，他忍不住瞥一眼。“你应该把魔杖还给德拉科。”

救世主似乎被刺中了，皱起眉，“我会的，我已经还给他了。”

“这就是此时此刻它握在你手中的理由，原谅我如此鲁钝，竟难以看出其中关键。”

救世主没有继续和他纠缠，再次命令：“放开他。”

“我想也许需要一个合理的理由。”

山楂木魔杖被抬高了一点，布雷斯注意到，哈利·波特在过去几年跟神秘人的对抗中，不出意料地成长了很多，气势和身高。一直到六年级前，德拉科都比波特高出至少一英寸半，但波特显然在六年级猛窜了一大截。即便站在台阶上，布雷斯仍然没能感受到居高临下的安全感。

“如果你能把手从马尔福身上快一秒挪走，”波特说，“也许我就看不到你的把戏了，现在，放开。”

布雷斯皱起眉头，他知道自己在其他学院眼中的样子：“你觉得那是什么？”

“我知道我看到了什么。”

“首先不说你能否理解真相，即便就是你想象的样子，我想魔法部没有规定要阻止别人做爱。”布雷斯补充：“即便他们是食死徒之后和斯莱特林混蛋。”

波特不为所动，显然在与德拉科无休止的争吵中获得了经验，“魔法部禁止迷奸。”

布雷斯简直是在冷笑了，在已经花费如此多时间面对神志不清的德拉科后又要花费时间面对一个傲慢的波特，他们俩，就是霍格沃茨他们那一整届的大麻烦。布雷斯可没想过，这会延续到现在。

“承蒙关心，德拉科知道该多感动啊，眼泪汪汪，如果允许，我们可以找瓶醒酒魔药给他灌下去，问问他是否认识我并把自己短暂托付给我，反正他的肝脏不会说不。”

“德拉科，”波特停顿一下，说完了德拉科的全名，“马尔福，”

幸好他那么做了，否则布雷斯要像个该关进阿兹卡班的人一样开始恐惧了。

“德拉科·马尔福，他现在暂时是一个非完全行为能力人，你不能对他做任何事。”

布雷斯点头，“我和德拉科五岁就认识了，我们在斯莱特林分享同一个寝室，显而易见，我们俩都长大成人了，所以我不能送他回家？”

“大部分强奸案发生在熟人之间，其中一部分发生在酒后。”

“这是一个非常严重的指控，”布雷斯大声说：“即便是救世主先生，也不想出席威森加摩的诽谤案吧。”

波特看起来毫不退缩，冷酷，生硬，而且还该死的英俊，“你不应该摸他的。”

“那是个误会，我在找他那张该死的门卡，门，卡，你懂吗？在你和我中，我看起来更是那个会伤害德拉科的人？”

波特重复，“放开他。”

这句话由一个身高六英尺，训练有素，长期打魁地奇，且两次拯救世界的男人说出来，的确气势迫人。

布雷斯妥协了，“虽然你活下来两次，但我要保证我的朋友安全。”

波特动作快得就像一直在等这一刻，布雷斯敢打赌自己没有听见波特念咒语，一页羊皮纸已经悬浮在空中，散发微微光芒，那是魔法部签发的监察令。波特的监察对象是德拉科。

_确保后者的安全_

布雷斯知道这比起德拉科的人身安全，更重要的是德拉科作为德拉科，作为一个食死徒之子，作为一个左臂有烙印的人，对这个社会的安全。他早该想到这个的。他把已经把他肩膀当成眠床的德拉科拉起来，交给波特，然后站在一边，看波特调整德拉科的位置。他们俩看上去差不多，都是又瘦又高，但明显波特更具备力量，他轻易就让德拉科挂在他手臂上。

而德拉科这个叛徒，就那样任其摆布，根本不在意到底是哪个小精灵拥有了服侍他的光荣。

“我希望下次救世主的正义能出现在德拉科呼唤我前，而不是我处理好一切之后。”布雷斯走下台阶。

波特平铺直叙，“这不是一个二十四小时监控，他有私人时间。”

现在他们的位置颠倒了，波特正在取那张所谓的门卡，从他自己的口袋里。尽管布雷斯知道卢修斯在战争中的确表现得很可恶，而德拉科作为另一个马尔福也并没有好到哪里去。他去旁听了威森加摩的审判，救世主的证词只能说明德拉科一如既往的胆怯，难以负担任何有关责任的东西，并与善良确实分道扬镳多年。

但德拉科是个混蛋，并不影响布雷斯在心中对波特骂一句“杂种”。他不无嘲讽地说道：“看来他并没有私人空间。”

哈利·永远正确·波特，用那双翡翠绿的眼睛盯了布雷斯一眼，“我是他的室友。”

布雷斯退后，“我该给自己来个一忘皆空吗？”

波特拉开门，考虑到德拉科正挂在他胸膛上，而那道门除了麻瓜玩意儿还有咒语保护，鬼知道他怎么做到的。但无论如何他就是那么伸手，拉开门，站在门边，轻松得就像在魁地奇比赛中抓住一只金探子，他确实挺擅长这个。毕竟布雷斯曾经聆听了至少三年德拉科题为波特与魁地奇的讽刺。

“无论如何，谢谢你把他送回来。”波特说，“我想你应该不想进来喝杯茶。”

“我会弄清楚那个非完全能力行为责任人，”布雷斯突然说，这一定是一个麻瓜词汇，波特用这个骗过了他，魔法部没有一条这样的规定。

波特看起来毫不在意，“是的，你会的。”

他利落关上门。


	2. TEA: HARRY

复活节前的周末，赫敏第一次知道，马尔福住进了格里莫广场。

对角巷的商店已经摆出无数价格虚高的彩色假龙蛋，《预言家时报》晨报开始嚷嚷再不完成复活节购物就一锅糟，魔药撒了回不去。永远那一套。

所有人刚从韦斯莱双胞胎的生日派对上幸存，就要面对数不清的可爱蛋蛋，竟没一个咒语，能同时给一千枚鸡蛋上色。麻瓜征服巫师界的征兆已初现端倪，制胜秘诀就是：效率！

离赫敏办公的神奇动物管理控制司隔一整条街，凯蒂家茶厅，她和哈利面对面坐着。哈利一动不动，盯着什么东西超过半小时。这个什么东西可惜只是一杯大吉岭茶，如果替换成一张女巫的脸，想必很快能将她送上晨报头版。

哈利靠着椅背。显然他必须得靠着什么东西才行。他的制服领带随意挂在领口，衬衫没扣好，半边规规矩矩，半边歪歪扭扭。他看起来三四天没睡好。他的眼镜有点脏。他翡翠绿的眼睛像湖底宝石。他的仪表一塌糊涂，他的英俊能让一百个女巫男巫原地发疯。

“清理一新。”赫敏说，葡萄藤木魔杖在哈利的眼镜前，画一个光滑弯曲的弧线，像字母S一样。

哈利莫名有点畏缩地后仰一下，然后向她露出半个微笑，唇角只向一边勾起。“谢谢你，”他轻声说，“我有一点走神，没注意到，也许你知道一个永新咒？”

“当然知道，就像永动机，都是不存在的东西。”

哈利勉强坐直，终于喝一口他的大吉岭。赫敏看来，就算把那替换成柠檬汁，哈利肯定也会赞美：多甜啊。

她轻轻敲了敲桌子，：“你看起来不太好。”

“我想来点无梦药水。”哈利说。

“那样你会很难苏醒，”赫敏询问，“是傲罗训练还是你的实习任务，它们不是你应付不来的东西。”

哈利似乎难为地皱了下眉，“事情有一点复杂，我不知道怎么跟你，跟罗恩，说明现在的情况。”

“你已经在寻求一瓶无梦药水了，傲罗课程让你更清楚它的危害性。”

“这只是有些困难。”

“你不能睡好吗？不是噩梦，你看起来没糟糕到那个程度。”

哈利立刻否认，“不是噩梦，是外在的，好吧，一些打扰，也许？”他不合理地显出迟疑。

赫敏稍微前倾，用一种平稳有力，类似于“我是你亲爱的心理医生快到我怀里哭一场吧宝贝我知道都是童年的错”的和蔼语气发问，“是什么东西打扰你休息了吗？不会是克利切，格里莫广场有什么存在让你困扰吗？”

明显她一下子就按住了奶酪，哈利犹豫地呃一声，视线不知所以地回到大吉岭上。

赫敏开始用一种了然的目光看着哈利。当然了，只需要一眼，妈妈就可以弄明白孩子们的甜蜜心事，她喝掉一口水果茶，开始回忆《陪孩子度过青春期》中给的建议：

_父母这样说，孩子才配合——放下大人架子，正确地询问，而不是审问。_

“对于你的新房客，你有没有试过室友协定？”

“没有，”哈利说，“什么，”他几乎是猛然抬起头，目光简直能穿透他的眼镜，再穿透赫敏的身体，再往后穿透整整四英寸。“你说什么，为什么？”

哈利那双翡翠绿眼睛惊慌失措的样子让人心碎又着迷，一定有人愿意付五十个金加隆购买赫敏现在的位置。

赫敏怜爱地望着哈利，“你们相处得没那么不好，既然你已经让那个人住进去。”

哈利看起来彻底愣住了，似乎完全不理解为什么她完全理解正在发生的事情。赫敏·珍·显然无所不知·向来如此·格兰杰，用一个微笑安抚了他，“男孩，振作起来，你真的不必为此烦恼，罗恩和我，首先是你的朋友，我们都知道已经度过金妮那个阶段。”

“是吗，”哈利可能并不赞成：“跟那有一些不同。”

赫敏说：“因为那一位完全不同于金妮？这更没什么了，”她补充，“这件事情，罗恩都知道。”

如果她有，她会立刻猫头鹰圣芒戈，哈利好像要在五分钟之内，被他自己的震惊活活噎死了，他紧紧盯着赫敏，“我不知道，什么时候！” 

赫敏抓住哈利的手，轻柔的。

_沟通不畅时，按下“暂停键”；运用亲密接触的非语言力量。_

赫敏温柔地说，“我们是朋友。”

_充满鼓励的眼神交流。_

她凝视。

过了好一会儿，哈利看起来渐渐放松了，回握她的手。

一切完美。

除了最后，全然无意，意想不到，她安慰： “罗恩和我，从最开始就知道了。”

哈利僵住了，看样子至少在他的位置上，在凯蒂家茶厅小小的餐桌前，在复活节特供巧克力彩蛋前，在赫敏的眼睛前，彻底死亡了两分钟。从现在开始，他是大难不死三次的男孩了。

哈利磕磕绊绊说：“你知道，我没想欺骗你们。”

“只是没意识到，或者没找到一个适合的时机。”

哈利沮丧地叹气，翡翠绿的眼睛在细框眼镜后眨了眨，全然意识不到那有多迷人，“我很抱歉，关于这个。”

“哈利，你不需要为你的生活抱歉。”即便哈利皮带上死死挂着一打女巫，赫敏也不会觉得有必要停止谈论天气，她再次说：“我们首先是朋友。”

这的确是一个恰当的安慰，哈利神情松懈下来，甚至露出一个微笑：“嘿，就好像我不知道我们是。”

“那么你愿意详细谈谈你和他之间的问题，还是更想自己面对那个。”

“我觉得我应该想和你谈谈，”哈利说，“你知道，他总是很烦人，一个斯莱特林……”

“谁？”赫敏条件反射说。她恨自己快速的反应，或者说，某种程度上不够快的反应。她恨自己不能控制条件反射。应该有一个咒语。效率！

她确信自己深深伤害了哈利，哈利这一刻的表情，甚至可以用松木框裱起来永久挂在霍格沃茨大厅供人参观，只要见到了这个，没人会怀疑救世主不是一个有七情六欲，尤其是恐惧和劫后余生的正常人。

哈利低吼：“你不知道！”

赫敏压低声音，快速说：“我以为我们在谈论，你终于发现自己同样不能把目光从男孩身上移开这件事。”

哈利看起来十分震惊：“为什么我会？”

“因为这是罗恩都知道的事情，”赫敏说：“让我们回去，格里莫广场的神秘来客，问题在于他的身份，一个斯莱特林，他是……”她的上唇微微掀起，几乎要发出那个音了。

“马沃罗！”哈利想都不想地打断她。

他们都僵住了。

现在该轮到哈利痛恨自己的反应速度了，M开头的姓名，一定有且仅有两个入住了他的海马体。

“哦，”赫敏小心翼翼说：“是马尔福。”

不得不说，她拥有作为一个真正的朋友，金子般的心，绝对的友好。就凭她依旧好好坐在“最迷人男巫”第一名面前，而不是立刻给这个傻瓜脸上丢一串蜇人咒。她永远是一个高尚正直的格兰芬多，她应该拿梅林勋章。

哈利对她努力露出微笑，如果可以称之为笑容而不是什么临终前的面部抽搐，他说：“当然不是，我不明白……你为什么会那么想……”

赫敏几乎是忧虑地看着哈利。

“我的意思是，是……”哈利深呼吸一下，终于放弃，或者说用尽格兰芬多的全部勇气，面对赫敏本人是世界上最聪明的女巫这一事实，他说：“是他，没错，是他，德拉科·马尔福，此时此刻，正待在格里莫广场12号。”

他最后挣扎了一句，“但不是你想的那种。”

赫敏很快就平静下来，“这没什么，我们已经是成年人了，不该为一年级的事情挂怀。”

“说的好像他不是一个彻底的混蛋，并没在过去一直找我们麻烦。”

赫敏摇头，“无论发生什么，我们都要往前看，你为什么不喝点茶呢？”

“谢谢你的建议，”哈利神情疲惫，端起他的茶，只喝了一小口，语气诚挚， “我真的觉得我好受多了。”

“没人可以反对这件事，”赫敏宣布，她很快捡起了知识，知识就是力量，书本永远不会背叛你，哪怕你最亲密的朋友正和折磨了你们六年的死对头每晚像兔子一样做爱，他们的性生活甚至因为作息问题折磨到你自己脆弱敏感的神经。无论发生什么，书本永远都是你最忠实的伙伴，陪你面对生活中这了不起的一刻。

_试着把谈话的主动权交给孩子。_

“你可以和他谈谈，他一直在家里吗，你们在时间配合上缺乏一点默契？”赫敏用手指灵巧地比划了一个时间指示，试图缓和一下尴尬的气氛。感谢她的仁慈、体贴和善解人意。哈利快死了。仁慈的格兰杰女王，解放家养小精灵者，两个男人的领袖，智慧其化身，赫敏本人，确实不太擅长开玩笑。还有运动。

赫敏斟酌：“你想我换个称呼，叫他德拉科吗？”

她就是能以一种客观理性的态度说出这种话，就像在说，苹果当然有外皮了。她就是能。

哈利捂住脸，接连阻止，“不用，不必，不需，不重要！”

“好吧，如果你觉得这样更好。”

“不是你想的那样，”哈利说：“别想象，求你了。”

赫敏绝对不会去想格里莫广场的新沙发足够宽阔，而且非常柔软。顺便一提，布莱克夫人的画像能看到那吗？哦，画像是可以在彼此的框里移动的。

谁能想到，永久粘贴咒和索命咒一样，都没有反咒呢。说真的，永久粘贴咒？

哈利一定是注意到她的目光，“我发誓这跟任何性取向话题都没有关系，就算我弯得像魔术表演的勺子，马尔福也不是那一端的魔法！何况我根本不喜欢男性！”

赫敏柔声安慰：“我当然相信你，哈利，冷静。”

哈利显然没有冷静，他急匆匆提高声音，甚至没有给周围设置一个静音咒。幸好赫敏的理智让葡萄藤木为之代劳了。 

“我们住在一起不是因为发生了什么，也绝不会发生什么，只是因为该死的不知道为什么反正就是——”

哈利说：“女权主义！”

罗恩这辈子都不应该错过这一刻，除非他能把时间转换器当成什么锁头玩具来回扭，否则这是他今生唯一一次机会，从赫敏脸上看到困惑。

哈利再次强调：“女权主义。”

谢谢他，赫敏显然已经听到了，两次。

她把茶杯哐当一下放回碟子，开始连环释放静音咒。她的魔杖在空气中滑动数十次，然后握紧拳头，“你应该早点告诉我这个。”

“我一开始就想告诉你这个。”

“是的，也许是这样。”赫敏想，他们最开始在谈论什么，哈利新的住进格里莫广场12号的男性伴侣？令人惊讶的是这的确是同一件事，从两个方向。

“马尔福，他一直猫头鹰我，还有他的律师，”哈利说的模模糊糊，“关于小天狼星、安多米达和纳西莎的关系，除名、法律、血缘，还有平等理论。”

如果赫敏知道马尔福只是不停派吼叫信在格里莫广场咆哮，她会给哈利的总结一个O。

她可不知道整整一周，格里莫广场只是持续回响着马尔福高昂的尖叫。

_我们身处英国，我们比谁都重视血缘合法性！连15世纪的女性麻瓜都能继承王位！_

哈利说： “马尔福坚持，他拥有格里莫广场12号的继承权。”他接着说，“基于男女平等的继承规则。”

就是这个，赫敏深深吸一口气，在令人误以为她中了一个统统石化那么长的一段时间后，她终于颤抖着开口。

“我不敢相信，竟然是马尔福先想到这个。”

真的，赫敏甚至感觉到脸颊发烫，她才是那个从麻瓜现代文明世界来的人，而且很明显，还是一名货真价实女性。而马尔福，自从四年级后，她一直无意识把他当成白鼬。这是有点不太礼貌，她不是有意那样做的，嗯，至少那比马尔福本人可爱多了。

是马尔福先想到这个的。

令人敬畏。

赫敏以一种不可思议的语气对哈利说：“他是对的。”

她再次抓住哈利的手，紧紧的，全然出于激动，而非《陪孩子度过青春期》指导，现在想交换这个位置的金加隆一定涨价到一百个了。

赫敏说：“马尔福是对的，男女平等，就像小精灵那样，我们不能在解放运动的时候，忽视任何一部分。”

哈利无力地笑了笑，看起来十分无奈，“是，他总是对。”

“永远想象不到，当人们愿意接受新知识后，他们会进步得有多快。”深呼吸三次后，赫敏终于允许自己收拾好堪比哥伦布发现新大陆的心情，想到这块“新大陆”是个白金色脑袋，她的心情说不准超越了哥伦布。

“他表现出对弱势群体的关注了吗？”赫敏发问。

“我不知道，”哈利摇头，突然像是什么东西击中了他，一个灯泡在他脑海中疯狂闪烁之类的，他简直是抢着说：“我不知道他最近改观了什么又了解了什么但出于他对早餐的狂热喜爱他应该不会加入S.P.E.W.，不，他一定不会！”

赫敏不赞同地摇头，“每个人都需要一点时间改变，这并不是很难。”

“让我们回到起点好吗，这个混蛋白痴饭桶随便什么玩意儿，正在摧毁我的睡眠并摧毁我的傲罗实习任务！”

“我可以帮你们拟定一个室友协定，双方的。”

“不只是那个，”哈利皱起眉，“那家伙，他要解除格里莫广场的飞路联系，还要设置反幻影移形禁制，事实上，那个已经生效了，这也是我不得不和你谈谈的原因，我还要向罗恩和陋居的人都解释一遍，好吧，也许是很多遍。”

“我可以帮你解释这部分。”

“我想我最好自己去，”哈利说，“你们不仅仅是我的朋友，更是我的家人。不管是你还是罗恩，或者莫莉、乔治……我不想躲在哪里，就好像我觉得大家会不理解我。”

“正因为这样，我们会彼此分担。”赫敏微笑，“但你说完后，一定不要接乔治给你的任何东西好吗。”

一个真正的笑容终于出现在哈利脸上，“我会记得。”

“但事情会有一点麻烦，”赫敏说，“如果格里莫广场有一部分属于马尔福，你无法阻拦他。”

“他要毁灭我的生活，他根本不在乎我在屋子里怎么做，”哈利肉眼可见的恼火起来，“就好像马尔福庄园在乎跟布莱克的飞路似的，他就是一条赤裸裸的毒蛇，他才不管画像和墙壁，他只专注毁灭我的生活，从一年级开始，那个疯子！”

赫敏让自己的目光增加了一种“充满遗憾的友好责备”：“哈利，你们可以好好谈谈。”

“他拒绝，”哈利捂住额头，“任何我醒的时候，他都是不清醒的，哪怕他睁着那双闪闪发亮的灰眼睛，他是一个噩梦，一个无可救药的酒鬼。”

“他不是，”赫敏郑重其事，“至少有一刻他不是。”

他们走出凯蒂家茶厅，一点十分左右。他们在街区分别，哈利幻影移形到实习地，赫敏回四楼办公，一路上思绪不定。马尔福也许正坐在格里莫广场的沙发上，敲敲这个，踢踢那个，捣毁飞路网，阻挠哈利朋友们的拜访，日夜用噪音和其他妨碍哈利的睡眠和实习。马尔福试图彻底关闭格里莫广场的门，并在里面装满灾难。他为什么要那么做？赫敏打开办公室的门，感到自己已经抓住了什么，就在她手里。她立刻转身。

她的确是全世界最聪明的女巫。

当她随着一声轻微爆裂显形到哈利面前时，后者似乎十分震惊她的出现。因为他们正站在格里莫广场11号和13号间，按理说，哈利应该在他的傲罗实习任务中。

“我没告诉你这个是我的……”哈利强行打断了自己。

好了，现在赫敏知道这是他的实习任务了，此时此刻迫使她想不到格里莫广场12号中就有一个需要监视的前食死徒未免过于困难。看在梅林面上，一分钟前她对此无知得像张羊皮纸，哪怕他们是熟悉彼此的挚友，哈利也得重新补习潜藏课，不过那不是这一次的重点，她总会找到机会提醒哈利的。目前，更重要的，为了不让哈利陷入自我怀疑，赫敏真诚说：“是我自己想出来的。”

这会让哈利好受许多，赫敏所拥有的智慧可以解决一切“问题”，任何意义上。

她两步跳上台阶，用魔杖敲了敲门把手，它古老、沉重、前板镌刻着布莱克家双星一剑的纹章，它比赫敏的祖母还要年长，但足够牢固到承受一次暴力改造。

赫敏匆匆说：“我并不是鼓励你和马尔福对抗，只是不想让你觉得无可奈何，你们应该坐下来。”

“我试过一百次想弄清楚他到底发什么疯，他就这么突然出现，然后开始破坏，”哈利抱手站在台阶下：“我就差没把他的脑子挖出来了。”

“把他的脑子按到水槽前！” 赫敏不容置疑说。

她再次敲一下门把手，相信它还能工作两百年，“一张门卡。”

哈利反问：“什么？”

“利用磁性，打开，关上，可以装在锁芯里。”赫敏解释：“它不是机械原理，所以魔法暂时无可奈何。”

哈利挑起眉毛，很明显没明白她的意思。

“如果格里莫广场有一部分属于波特，马尔福同样无法阻拦你。”赫敏说，“当马尔福被关在外面时，你就会发现沟通其实很简单，水槽已经放好了，你只需要让他喝，”赫敏将办公室抓来的硬质纸盒塞给哈利。她就是在拿起这个时想到的。

哈利难以置信地摇了摇它，纸盒中碰撞出簌簌响声，“川宁？”

“冷凝薄荷味。”赫敏冷酷地说：“你们谈话的时候来一杯。”

哈利艰难说：“我不知道他会不会喝麻瓜茶包。”

“但他甚至熟知麻瓜理论，”赫敏说：“预约一个安装公司，好的话，下周一你就可以知道马尔福到底想做什么。”她意有所指地指指茶包盒。不好的话，也许哈利就要面对一场更大的灾难，可争吵也是一种交流。当然这就没必要告诉他了。

哈利不抱希望地回答：“也许他就是以我折磨为乐。”

“至少你知道了。”赫敏鼓励地说。

一点二十五分，她已经出现在神奇动物管理控制司的办公桌后。

效率。


	3. SUGAR: DRACO

五朔节后的那个周末，布雷斯收到一封猫头鹰信。从某处撕下的速写纸，字体浮夸，虚有其表。不伦不类地装在五十年前流行的烫金硬质信封里。德拉科在信里客套了一堆，用“阁下”称呼他，像个傻瓜一样祝他早安午安晚安，亲切问候他远在法国度假的母亲，就好像德拉科过去没因此用咏叹调戏谑： _“布雷斯是一个真正的斯莱特林”。_ （特指来自泥潭那段）精彩部分在背面。

_“蜂蜜公爵最新推出了吱吱芝士糖，带点到格里莫广场12号。”_

没错，德拉科怎么能忘了他，忠诚的家养小精灵，随时候命的“雷西”。布雷斯欣然回信，让帕克熨抹布给德拉科听。他扔了两个“声音洪亮”，希望德拉科能伴它入眠。

格里莫广场12号被格兰芬多救世主继承后，再加进去一个斯莱特林马尔福，布雷斯能想象那是什么样子，狮子，蛇，黑犬，飞龙，难以想象的是德拉科坐在这一堆中的样子。穿着麻瓜牛仔裤在前凤凰社总部消磨时间，使唤服侍过波特的小精灵，还顶着一小撮挑染红发。不过没关系。一个斯莱特林的命运就是堕落，倒向黑魔王或倒向邪恶，德拉科先后做到了两样， _他才是一个真正的斯莱特林_ 。（特指充满野心那段）

布雷斯把破纸似的信扔进抽屉，置之不理。他知道魔法部的饭桶们并不只是坐在办公室，他不想为自己惹麻烦，然而德拉科从来都不是善罢甘休的人。

五月上旬的一天，晚上七点钟，布雷斯慢腾腾敲响了格里莫广场12号的大门。顺便一提，门把手似乎刚翻新过，亮得让布雷斯甚至照了照下巴。

一个肮脏的小精灵裹着破布给他开了门，领他通过一对厚厚的窗帘，同样新得不像话。在拐角，布雷斯的新手杖绊上一个巨怪腿骨伞架，梅林知道他们为什么要在这么窄的走廊里放这个？布雷斯差点摔倒，但他及时抓住了窗帘。

梅林——他以为他身边正站着一个头戴黑帽无声尖叫的老太太！不过很快他意识到这仅仅是一幅真人尺寸肖像画。画像蜡黄的皮肤向外极力伸展，显示出她正在竭力大叫。布雷斯敲敲画框，“这真像个麻瓜画，她没声音。”

他拐到客厅，小精灵弯腰行礼后啪地一声原地消失，他的前方，德拉科躺在长沙发里，一身孔雀绿晨衣，穿着袜子，没穿鞋，脚放在一只金红色靠枕上，这张沙发的宽阔令人印象深刻。

“去地窖挑瓶你喜欢的酒？”德拉科说，语气像是布雷斯已经在这度过整个下午，“霞多丽在右边倒数第二排，我最爱那种奶油味。”

布雷斯走到他面前，俯视他，“你不能再猫头鹰我。”

“始乱终弃，”德拉科依旧闭着眼睛，看起来是另一场酒后，“了不起，你又一次捍卫了家族荣誉。”

“多谢夸奖，不如你的成绩耀眼，”布雷斯用手中新定做的银手杖轻轻敲了一下德拉科的头，后者几乎立刻睁开了眼睛。

“对她的触感过于熟悉？”布雷斯讥笑，“我以为你没挨过这个呢。”手杖上的银质蛇头，附和般悠悠吞吐蛇信。 

德拉科瞪着她，脸颊狠狠皱起来，她几乎跟卢修斯那根一模一样。

布雷斯挠挠蛇下巴，弄出更多瘆人的嘶嘶叫声，他愉快说：“听起来有点像滋滋蜜蜂糖，是不是？”

德拉科提高声音，“我要的是吱吱芝士糖。”

“没礼貌的混账，”布雷斯抚摸蛇颚，她温顺张开嘴，吐出一块透明包装糖，啪嗒砸到德拉科脸上。

德拉科厌恶地捏起那个，“什么？”

布雷斯假笑道：“柠檬雪宝，也许能给你来点温馨回忆。”

“做个我是麻瓜美梦？”

“找着它可真不容易，我整整去了两家店，”布雷斯弯下腰，向德拉科眨眼，“为了你肮脏的新爱好，牺牲是有必要的。”他对德拉科那撮红发撇了下唇角。

德拉科毫不留情把糖扔远，拖长调子：“多体贴啊，布雷斯，你真让我心里暖洋洋的。”

“诚惶诚恐，”布雷斯说，“您打算就这样一直躺着向我下令吗？”

“噢，说起这个，这可是布莱克宅邸中的壮举，超越五个世纪的奇迹，”德拉科心满意足地呻吟一声，“我不介意你尝试一下。”

“您真是热情好客，”布雷斯在德拉科身边坐下，这张沙发的确十分宽大舒适，足以容纳两个人横躺，“如果你肯动动尊手，就摸一下我左边口袋。”

几乎在他说完同时，德拉科的手一下滑进他的口袋，从里面抓出一大把闪闪发亮，散发浓郁甜味的吱吱芝士糖，其中还混了好几个吹宝超级泡泡糖。

德拉科洋洋得意，“我早闻到了。”

“原来你有布莱克家的狗鼻子，他们怎么不把你分到赫奇帕奇。”

“可能连你都在斯莱特林的缘故吧。”德拉科剥开糖纸，用胳膊推推布雷斯，“去地窖把右手边倒数第二排的霞多丽拿上来。”

布雷斯扬起眉毛，“我不知道是一只家养小精灵和你在霍格沃茨上了七年学。”

“友好一点，克利切有其他事要做。”

“你就是一个彻底的马尔福对吗？”

德拉科假笑，吱吱芝士糖在他嘴里发出咯吱咯吱的小声尖叫。 

“惊人的敏锐，你竟然注意到——”

咔嚓一声。

“什么声音，”布雷斯抬头望向门廊。

“快乐，”德拉科说：“我以此为生——”他的后半句话被响起的尖叫淹没。

一阵充满灾难，足以撕穿耳膜，掀起头皮的恐怖咆哮瞬间席卷了整个大厅。

布雷斯立刻知道那是什么了，显然他见到的并不是一幅真正的麻瓜画，而他发痛的耳朵在提醒他，布莱克豪宅的阴暗角落一定藏了数不清的肖像。

德拉科看起来快笑到地上去了，他一定提前施了一个隔音咒。布雷斯愤愤抓起手杖，大声念了一句，但压根没听见自己的声音。尽管如此，感谢梅林，在嗡的一下后，咒语生效了。

刺耳尖叫仿佛隔着一整个黑湖，被统统挡在水面上，布雷斯抓住德拉科的肩膀，把这家伙从沙发上猛地拽起来，他发誓他要给这个混账一拳，让淤青超越那撮可笑红毛，永远留在德拉科得意洋洋的苍白脸蛋上。

吱吱芝士糖和一堆五颜六色的泡泡糖棒棒糖滚满了地毯，他们几乎是陷在沙发里扭打。

德拉科可比他那外表野蛮得多，拜托，他们是斯莱特林，他们擅长犯规精通作弊裤子里藏着一百种不光荣的小动作。要不是为可怜的友谊着想，布雷斯会先揪德拉科的头发。

斯莱特林只有胜利的体面。 _“当然啦，那时我一拳就打中他鼻子，把他整整击退三码。”_ 谁不会这一套。

直到一双手坚决地挡进其中，才勉强分开他们。那是波特，穿着傲罗制服，打着领带，衬衫扣子少扣一个，风尘仆仆，好像刚从什么贫民窟回来。不过看在梅林份上，就算波特散发着这股穷酸味去夜店，也会有成排女士小伙抓住他的裤脚，赞美他的眼睛绿过腌蛤蟆。

波特怒气冲冲吼些什么，双唇不停开合，但一点声音也没有。布雷斯意识到隔音咒仍在起效，他抓住手杖，取消了那个，谢天谢地，尖叫声已经消失了，只有波特充满怒火的攻击，“该死的，你们在这干嘛！”说真的，这实在算不上什么攻击。

布雷斯站起来，退到沙发另一端，然后当然，收拾仪表。德拉科蜷缩在沙发里，气喘吁吁。

没理这个混小子，布雷斯转向波特，“非完全行为责任人了，”他快速地说，“根本不是那回事儿，你在曲解法律。”

“但非法入室就不是曲解了。”波特恼火地说。

“我来看望我的朋友！”

“把他压到沙发里！”波特神情冷酷，“他在挣扎！也许你能解释这个？”

“我不知道你的正义比赛文河更容易泛滥，，”布雷斯抬高声音，“是德拉科邀请我，就算我真的要干那天晚上没干完的也不关你的事，滚远点，波特。”

“好吧，”波特的魔杖简直要戳进他眼睛，“这房子是我的，你突破了咒语。”显然任何人都不能把赤胆忠心咒给很多个，不管其中有没有斯莱特林，当你有十个保密人的时候，意味着没有秘密。

“劳驾，”德拉科喘着气说，“再不给我水我要死了。”他的声音嘶哑，脸上完全褪掉血色，苍白得就算瞎子也能看出病态。

波特几乎刚抬起手，就召来一个杯子，并迅速向它扔了一个“清水如泉”。他把它塞到德拉科手里。

德拉科一口气喝完，然后急剧喘气，过了好一会儿，他的呼吸终于平静下去，半闭着眼睛靠在沙发背上。

波特迟疑问：“你还好吗？”

“活着，”德拉科说，他的声音重新回到了那个令人讨厌的长腔，“显然，像五分钟前一样，健康，迷人。”他抬头看向波特，“真是一言难尽的味道，我再也不想喝任何从你魔杖出来的玩意儿了。”

波特的反应像是被蛰了一口，大声反驳，“说的好像我很乐意这么做似的。”

“难得的共识，我宁愿跪下吸布雷斯那根大蛇。”德拉科讽刺。

布雷斯耸耸肩，“我随时向你敞开外套。”银质蛇头从他内侧口袋探出，昂起脑袋，嘶嘶附和。

波特脸上现出羞愤，两个斯莱特林几乎立刻意识到：波特会蛇佬腔！

“不敢想你有一根多邪恶的玩意儿，”德拉科笑得发抖，“救世主的纯洁被玷污了。”

“你成功让我想吐了，现在这根最邪恶的东西归你了，”布雷斯抓住蛇头，把她抛到德拉科怀里，“好好用她。”

当然了，斯莱特林随时赠送他们不想要的东西给人当礼物。蛇柄下的魔杖是飞路到柏林定做的，十英寸，榆木，龙的神经。德国佬做事总耗费更多时间，布雷斯派小精灵催了两次，才终于在五月拿到它。

他单膝跪在德拉科面前，宣布：“你是胜利者。”

波特不明所以地看着他们。

“那么杖芯是龙神经。”德拉科懒洋洋地说，“向赢家臣服的叛徒。”

“尺寸和你原来那根一样，”布雷斯说，“选的榆木。”

柏林的斯沃路德魔杖店坚称，这几乎是最容易转向不同主人，适合作为圣诞礼物的好搭配。

德拉科不知道想起了什么，露出一个异样表情，然后打了个冷战。他低声说：“我得喝点温暖的东西，伏特加？”

“你应该喝牛奶，” 波特很快说，“或者巧克力。”听起来经验十足。

德拉科轻蔑摇头，“我是一年级的新生，对吧？显然这只是最普通的酒后应激晕眩症。”

“听起来又是一个法国人发现的病，永远是对的，”布雷斯揶揄，“你得去圣芒戈。”

“把霞多丽带给我，比把我带给医生更有效，”德拉科命令，“你早该听我的，去地窖拿上来。”

波特打断他们，向德拉科说：“你得吃点东西。”

德拉科顺手从沙发上抓起一把糖，“好像我从没那么干过。”他拆开包装，吱吱芝士糖一碰到他洁白整齐的牙齿就开始尖叫。

“你不能总是不吃饭，”波特抱手站在德拉科面前，脸色阴沉，“我以为作为斯莱特林，你脑子里还有一点用餐礼仪之类的东西。”他看了一眼手腕，梅林啊，他戴了一块可怕的会发光的麻瓜表。

“现在是晚餐时间，你应该坐到桌子前面。”

“对不起，我不知道你对斯莱特林怀有期待，”德拉科慢吞吞问布雷斯， “什么是斯莱特林的礼仪？”

布雷斯微微挑下眉，随手扫开沙发上花花绿绿的糖果，在德拉科身边悠闲坐下，他们异口同声地傲慢：“我们想干什么就干什么。”

“包括弄哭可怜的小哈利，”德拉科嘲讽声明，“我们做一切想做的事。”

“哪怕把头发放到麻瓜染色剂里，”布雷斯挖苦。

波特后退一步，看样子觉得他们不可理喻，“说真的，”波特盯着德拉科，“你现在就不能想吃点什么东西吗？”他着重说了“想”这个词。

“今天有天使吗？”德拉科问波特。

“两位。”波特回答。

“什么，”布雷斯疑惑不解。

德拉科站起来，撑着布雷斯的胳膊，从力道上看，今天德拉科的双腿已经恢复了功能，“起来，布雷斯，”德拉科说：“见见天使。”

“八点一刻，”布雷斯发誓自己没有瞥了一眼波特的麻瓜表。

“凌晨两点也值得，亲爱的约翰爸爸不总是挥动翅膀。”

“我只在那个时候见过你。”布雷斯说，“被迫。”

波特退一步，向门廊走去，“我把它落在那了，我总有一天要挪走那幅画。”

德拉科几乎立刻在波特背后露出一个狡猾的笑容，他用气声告诉布雷斯，“我让克利切一直守在门廊，”德拉科洋洋得意，“一旦波特经过，克利切就会撤下所有静音咒并弄倒伞架。假装那是波特自己干的。”

“令人钦佩你能忍受无时无刻的噪音，你终于长大了。一条巨龙，听他怒吼。” 布雷斯嘲弄。

“马尔福从不怒吼，波特不经常在。”

为什么波特不在？布雷斯想问的时候，楼梯那响起声音，很明显波特用了一个飞来咒，他根本不会接近一楼门廊。 布雷斯想起那个皱巴巴的小精灵，显然对服从德拉科的命令呈现出可怕的执着。但他很快意识到什么是真正的可怕。

“那是什么，”布雷斯钦佩地说，“红字和绿绸带，我不知道绿色光谱上有一种像巨怪呕吐物。”

“友好点布雷斯，”德拉科假惺惺地亲热，“让约翰老爹见识一下你出色的斯莱特林礼仪。”

“你们两个，”波特把那堆盒子放到餐台上，“该死的，能停止一秒评头论足吗？”

“哈利小甜心，你真是要了我的命。”

波特脸都涨红了，“别叫我那个。”

“如你所愿，”德拉科走过去，在一堆红绿相间的纸盒中乱翻一气，撕开一个包装袋，然后将那个看起来像是手套的透明玩意儿戴在手上，布雷斯不可思议地确认那确实是一个手套，比狐媚子翅膀还要薄。说起翅膀，德拉科手中的确抓着一个。“天使之翼，”他向布雷斯说，“不敢想象等下去的男孩在店里花了多长时间。”那是辣鸡翅。

“你才是最邪恶的斯莱特林，”布雷斯敬畏地看着德拉科，“你的头发都染上了邪恶，至少五十根。”

“不止五十根。”德拉科反驳。

“那是什么荣誉？你病了，”布雷斯充满遗憾地宣布，“你患上了恋丑癖。为了挽回你在战争中可怜兮兮的表现，从一端到另一端，青春期的逆反心理，圣芒戈的医生多担心你啊。”

“是的，那我怎么还不扑到你裤子里哀求呢。”

“因为我英俊得一塌糊涂，”布雷斯说，在餐台前坐下，德拉科递给他一只透明手套，布雷斯怀疑自己会把它弄破，他确实做到了。

“真迷人，你的女朋友们该看看这个。”德拉科说。

“至少吃饭的时候，和平五分钟？”波特说，以傲罗那种姿势，敲了敲餐台。

“他总是这样，”德拉科大声跟布雷斯说，“神经过于紧张，被诅咒的男孩，庞弗雷夫人一定很挂念他。”

“我没有。”波特厉声说。

布雷斯十分罕见地认为一个格兰芬多，在极端特殊一生仅有那么几次无关立场与黑魔王之类的情况下，是对的。“显然神经敏感的是你，德拉科，”他说，“照照镜子，我以为你正无可救药地暗恋一个红发韦斯莱呢，说真的，这屋里有一个人的确跟韦斯莱结婚。”

是的，他绝不能放弃讽刺这个。

“我没有，”波特怒视，“不要随意猜测我的生活。”

“可怜的救世主，一旦没人注意到他就开始了吗？自从被红头发女孩像扔垃圾一样扔出韦斯莱屋子后。那无可救药的自怨自艾，孤芳自赏，原谅我忘记你那对麻瓜监护者，宾斯教授显然不能让你记住纯血家族之间的关系，虽然有一个家族不配。”德拉科用天使之翼指着波特的脸，“显然我们在说的是，塞德瑞拉·布莱克。

波特看上去一脸迷茫：“谁？”

“塞德瑞拉·布莱克·韦斯莱，你亲密的好像在搞同性恋情的鼬鼠的祖母。”

“别那样说罗恩，”波特皱起脸，“你不能因为你和扎比尼那样就怀疑全世界。”

“我还在这呢，”布雷斯提醒，“我还没成功搞上德拉科呢，我要是因为你的胡言乱语失败了怎么办。虽然你已经阻止过了。”他补充，“两次。”然后带着胜利的微笑，拿走桌上最大的那块披萨。上面堆满了蘑菇。

德拉科转向他，“忘记我们在地窖狂热的夜晚了吗。”

“毁掉对方的作业不得不连夜补齐，确实是值得珍藏一生的甜蜜。”布雷斯说，“但你此刻无可救药的头发令我的记忆模糊不清。”

德拉科挑眉，“也许我正无可救药地陷入一份同样甜蜜的暗恋中，用这一百根红发绝望地暗示呢。”他又用天使之翼指了指自己的头发，有意识地离得非常远，好像那玩意儿会突然扑到他脑袋上似的。

“看起来可不像。”波特插嘴。

“谁这么不幸，”布雷斯说，“你想要毁灭谁，哪个黄鼬，养龙的还是在魔法部钻营的。”

“不是一个韦斯莱，”德拉科抗议，“我没疯！”

“嘿，”波特提高声音：“再乱提我的朋友，我会朝你们两个脸上扔咒语。”

“扔吧，让我一忘皆空，”布雷斯拖长声音，压抑笑意，夸张地说：“我不能忍受这个，眼睁睁看着曾经的挚友走入泥潭，顺便一提，虽然那是他该待的地方。”

“布雷斯，振作起来，”德拉科假笑，“说不定我只是在暗恋一个格兰芬多呢。”

“什么？”波特的表情看上去像是刚刚吞了一万只鼻涕虫。

“谢谢你亲爱的，我濒临崩溃的精神显然好多了，多浪漫啊，”布雷斯说，“为爱情干杯。”他举起披萨。

“你们知道自己在做什么吗？”波特震惊地说。

“一切我们想做的事。”德拉科说。

德拉科用天使之翼碰了碰布雷斯的那片披萨，“干杯。”

下一秒，他就把那玩意儿甩到了装垃圾的包装盒里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斯沃路德魔杖商店，胡写的，奥利凡德的词源有wand，所以套了一个德语词swalwon，词源跟也跟wand有点十分勉强的关系。  
> 其实它更准确的词源是夏季征兆。夏天是个美好时候，正当中的狮子座Harry


	4. LEMON: HARRY

赫敏有一个星期没见过哈利。周末聚会上他艰难地解释了飞路网和马尔福的事情，那可真是难堪，乔治没给他任何东西。哈利是自己拿的——你总得在宣布噩耗后喝点什么吧。他的皮肤变成了柠檬黄，无伤大雅。 _A LEMON._ 笑话商店能登顶对角巷从来不是什么随随便便的玩笑。罗恩说，“给我也来点那个。” 

哈利再次出现是某个休息日的清晨，或许早上四点钟，天灰得像鸽子羽毛。赫敏和罗恩位于麻瓜伦敦的家的门铃，执着地响个没完，罗恩不在，为一些毫无理由的傲罗工作，他们最近都在考虑那到底对他们的生活有什么价值。总之，门铃声硬是把赫敏从床上扯起来，她不知道有什么要紧事。尽管这是麻瓜世界，但他们的壁炉和朋友们连在一起。她按亮灯，穿过客厅和走廊，打开正门。哈利站在外面，看起来一星期没闭过眼。他穿一件薄外衣，领子乱七八糟，像是匆匆套上去的。他抓住赫敏的胳膊，手掌冰凉，他在颤抖。

她早该想到的。

“他病得很厉害，哪也不肯去，”哈利急切说，“我给他喝了万灵药，没一点用。根本说不通，他发誓如果送他去圣芒戈，他会让人知道什么才叫发疯。他已经疯了！”

赫敏拉他进来，“等我五分钟。”她命令。

三分钟后，他们一起幻影移形到格里莫广场，哈利跨上台阶，一把拉开门，他根本没锁。这是对的，考虑到他和马尔福在门上施加了如此复杂的关卡。赫敏紧紧跟着他，在跨进门的同时，飞快给布莱克夫人画像扔了个静音咒。难以置信马尔福换了窗帘却留着那个。他们一直跑到四楼，却没在那找到他。

“我走的时候他就在这，”哈利转身，看起来筋疲力尽，“他很虚弱。”

“他不会离开这，也许他只是醒了。”

“如果他走了，他能去哪，他折磨自己一整夜就为了去找谁？他随时能离开！”

“马尔福只是没在房间里。” 

“他走了！”

“哈利！”赫敏喊住他。

卧室很暗，沉重巨大的窗帘彻底挡住了窗户。赫敏打开一盏灯，一小片暖洋洋黄晕。她经过光，走到哈利身边，她抬头看着他。

“我们去看看其他房间好吗。”

“我很抱歉，我只是有点烦躁。”赫敏第一次听到哈利用这种语气说话，他听起来非常疲惫。

他们检查了整个四楼，然后是整个三楼。尽管他们心里都知道那毫无用处。有时候不需要原因，人们就是有一种直觉，关于正在做的事徒劳无功。

“听我说，哈利，事情并不总是你以为的那样——”

“别担心，那是马尔福自己的事，做自己想做的事，谁说不是。”哈利走在她前面，头也不回地说。他的语气并不像他所宣称的那样。

她跟着哈利走到一楼下面的厨房。哈利取下架子上的一把咖啡壶，在下半部分灌满热水，装上粉槽，把咖啡粉压平，然后把上半截壶跟它拧紧，把壶放在火上。他挥了下魔杖，一个三分钟的倒计时开始在空气中发光。他看起来非常冷静，而且很有条理。赫敏想，他凭自己高分通过了傲罗训练，对这一点，她从未怀疑。没有什么事情是理所当然，从来没有。

哈利在木头桌子前坐下来，低头凝视桌面，好像上面有什么值得细读似的，一部侦探小说，一本爱情故事。抽丝剥茧，柔肠百转。

“你得喝点咖啡，”哈利说，“我不该把你弄醒，这太早了，我想过去药剂店，但觉得那说不定会惹来更大麻烦。”

“我很高兴你是来找我而不是去敲药剂店的门。”赫敏告诉他。

“今天是休息日。罗恩的任务还好吗？”

“他能对付那个，只不过我们都有了一些其他看法。也许。”

哈利终于抬头看她，重复，“也许？”

赫敏摇了下头，“也许那并不是他真正想做的，他通过了训练，但那并不是他真正想要的。”她说，“他不需要这个来证明什么，他得到了，然后他才意识到。”

咖啡沸腾冒泡，香气四溢，咝咝涌到上半壶。空气中的数字跳成四个零后无影无踪，厨房彻底暗下去。哈利关掉炉火，从架子上取下两个杯子，给赫敏的杯子里加了点牛奶跟巧克力糖浆。

“你们会找出答案的，你是我见过最聪明的人，”哈利在她面前坐下，给自己的咖啡里倒了一注威士忌。“而罗恩是我见过最能面对一切的人。”

“我知道，那不会是个问题。”

“问题就是留给人解决的。”

咖啡很烫，厨房黑黢黢的，哈利慢慢喝了几口。“想不通有人会觉得这尝起来不错。” 

“每个人都有一条舌头。”

“但那都是舌头。”哈利说。

“你打算怎么办，”赫敏又给自己添了半杯，“你会想清楚接下来要做的事情，马尔福可能正在生病，而且你还有一个实习任务。”

“他不是逃犯，那只是一个章程。”

“不管出于哪种原因，你需要找到他。”

她抬头看哈利。他一动不动。他像是陷在那里，肩膀垂着，身体僵硬。

然后他忽然开口，毫无征兆，“马尔福喜欢我，”哈利说， “那个混账从三年级就开始喜欢我，但他就是什么都不说，他就是非得表现的是个十足的饭桶，那个白痴。他以为我一无所知。”

他一下转过头，肩膀颤抖。他在深呼吸。

赫敏谨慎地握紧手掌，不知道该说些什么。关于马尔福，哈利才是那个最敏锐的人。她试图不去思考这种敏锐意味什么。

“我以为他会忍不住，四年级的时候，”哈利望着尽头的壁炉，压抑声音继续说，“后来我就顾不上那个了，预言球还有那堆乱七八糟的。整个六年级我一直觉得他想跟我说点什么，但他就是能每天坐在那思考一个破柜子，他含着银汤匙出生，修理柜子，他妈的，可真行。”

“哈利，他有没有可能回马尔福庄园。” 赫敏非常慢地问。

“他的衣服一件不少地挂在衣帽间里，他就在睡衣外面套了个睡袍，就那么出去了。我想不到他会在哪。”

“你要去马尔福庄园看看吗？”

哈利使劲攥住咖啡杯的细柄，“就算他在那呢。”他厉声说，“我有一个任务是吗，马尔福总能给我带来各种各样的大麻烦，我得在威尔特郡的荒野里搭个花园小屋，最好还有一副望远镜。他就不能让我坐在自己家的沙发上工作吗？”

“你不能那么做，即便他回了庄园。你只能有限地借助追踪咒，而不能二十四小时看着他。”

“是的，他简直让我恶心。”

“哈利，”赫敏柔声说，“别这样。你担心他。”

“我恨他。”哈利说。

“但你担心他。”赫敏站起来，她永远是最果决那个，“我们去马尔福庄园看看，你说过他很虚弱，他也许正需要帮助。”

他们一直走到门廊那，感谢梅林，静音咒还在起作用。几乎是这个念头出现在赫敏脑海中的同时，一阵熟悉的，令人发狂的，内脏颤抖的尖叫，毫不留情地响了起来。然后是接二连三的尖叫，凌晨五点钟，原本所有的画像都在睡觉。你永远不会希望他们怒气冲冲地一块醒来。

为什么静音咒总是对她不起效？赫敏一手按住窗帘，魔杖几乎是顶着画框扔了一个静音咒。哈利从她头顶上扯住窗帘两端，把它们牢牢关在一起。

“是克利切！”哈利两大步穿过门廊，走上楼梯，赫敏紧跟着他。

“当一个房子有两个主人，显然家养小精灵会安排一个服从顺序。”他匆忙说，站在二楼台阶上，“我真想砸了那个蠢货的脑袋。”

赫敏走进客厅，首先注意到的是一张新沙发，气派到让人觉得占据了二楼半个楼面，深绿色的沙发上摞满了猩红色的靠枕和雪堆一样的毯子。马尔福不在那。她过了好一会儿，才在壁炉旁边，布莱克的家族挂毯前发现了他，真不知道马尔福是怎么让那头熠熠生辉的白金头发跟布莱克肮脏晦暗的挂毯完美融于一体。

“嗨，马尔福，”赫敏尽可能让自己听上去像庞弗雷夫人那样，“你感觉还好吗？”

马尔福背对他们，披着一件纯黑色的晨衣，似乎在仔细阅读挂毯上他的亲戚关系。

“你应该躺在床上。也许是威尔特郡你日思夜想的那个。”哈利在赫敏背后说。

听到这句话，马尔福终于慢腾腾转身，他看起来确实病了，他并不瘦弱，高挑，挺直，但是苍白，眼神死气沉沉，手里端着喝一半的酒，里面看上去至少灌了十种颜色，但赫敏已经留意不到那个了。

她掐进自己的肉里，才制止了震惊的尖叫——马尔福的头发！她怀疑自己一张嘴就会忍不住疯狂咳嗽。

马尔福注意到她的神情，并看上去对此习以为常，尽管一言不发，但懒洋洋的眼神已经漫不经心地传达出关于轻蔑的一百种长篇大论。他的目光在她脸上一掠而过，转向哈利。

“抱歉，”马尔福无精打采地说：“为什么我要离开我的房子。” 他的声音变了，带着一种奇异的鼻音。

哈利冷哼，“谁知道，你指望正常人在你那废物大脑里寻找逻辑？”他的话听起来很不友好，但赫敏能感觉到他紧紧绷着的身体放松了，之前那种像拧毛巾的干巴巴的情绪远离了他。她想起哈利在地窖的宣称，觉得应该打断他们的对话。

“介意一个检查咒语吗，医疗方面的。”她问。

“救世主的人道主义关怀？我很好。”

“我不知道整夜呕吐是健康指标。”哈利说。

“显然我们斯莱特林独树一帜，少管闲事，波特。”

“我管不着那个，别死在我床上。”

赫敏回头：“什么？”

“我的意思是这房子是我的。” 哈利立刻补充。

“一半。”马尔福懒散反驳。

“哦，谢谢你们，男孩们，”赫敏摇头，吸一口气，对马尔福说：“我要对你施好几个检查咒语。”

“我拒绝。”

“是的，你可以。”赫敏问哈利，“你能对付他吧。”

“我能在五秒之内干翻他。”哈利回答。

“等等，”马尔福带着鼻音说，“我生病呢。”

“那就接受检查。”

“我拒绝。”

“抓住他。”赫敏命令。

“我同意了。”马尔福嘴唇几乎没有动一下，“对我做任何事情吧，婊子。”

“没人逼你说话，闭嘴！”

哈利从马尔福手里夺过那杯花哨烈酒，马尔福一动不动，没有任何赫敏预想中的还击，站在原地无声看着，好像被谁的咒语控制一样。他可能拥有一双赫敏这辈子见过最大也是最空洞的烟灰色眼睛。

她立刻意识到控制马尔福的不是咒语，而是疲惫。她站到马尔福身边，飞快施了几个闪着珍珠白或柠檬黄的咒语，马尔福对此毫无反应。

“很好，”她匆匆问，“你会发抖吗，眩晕，耳鸣，幻觉，感到恐惧，看见飞来飞去或者爬来爬去的小虫子……”她一连串说了一大堆乱七八糟的症状。

她每说一次，哈利的脸色都会变得更糟一点。幸好客厅的窗帘好好拉着，天还没亮，赫敏不用看清那个。

马尔福心不在焉，在赫敏详细解释每一个可能出现的症状时，毫无规律地随机点一下头。说真的，任何人见了这副纡尊降贵的模样，都会想抽他一巴掌。

终于，在长长的对话后，她转向哈利，像医生通告监护人那样，她说：“他没什么大毛病，只是看起来有些吓人，他必须要戒酒。”

马尔福嗤之以鼻，低声讽刺：“克制不住权力欲，有一点就得用上它是吗。”

赫敏猛然回头，让自己的眼神笔直落在马尔福身上，她擅长这个，她的目光能刺透一匹鹰头马身有翼兽，她说：“闭嘴。”

她能同时对付两个青春期顽固男孩的死脑筋和魔法部的烂摊子。她能在一百个人面前坦然演讲其中九十九个都反对的理念，同意的那个还是她男朋友。她能对付伏地魔。她无所不能。

不可思议，这立竿见影。马尔福沉默了，假装回去打量那张全是树枝丝线的挂毯。

赫敏挑起眉毛，发觉马尔福可能在某些时刻有点畏惧自己，不算什么惊喜，欺软怕硬快成了斯莱特林的保留节目。

她继续告诉哈利：“他需要服用一点镇定剂，但剂量要慎重，我会写一张纸条给你，过了前三个月，就用不到那个了。”

“需要一个药剂师来看看他吗？”

“用不着，不是什么大问题，典型的早期震颤性谵妄，少量镇定剂不会上瘾，最开始需要一支，半个月后分量减半。”赫敏说，“让我写给你。”

她在壁炉上面找到了羽毛笔和半张羊皮纸，一边快速写下注意事项，一边告诉哈利，“最常见的那种轻量镇定剂就行，他不算是那种无可救药的酒鬼。”马尔福在这句话后面，哼了一声。她就知道他在听。

“我恐怕有些人并不会那么配合，自以为是。”哈利说。

“你管不着。”马尔福漫不经心插嘴，用两根手指轻轻挠挂毯上他自己的名字。

他施了一个魔法，让它变成一只胖乎乎的秘鲁毒牙龙，在挂毯唯一一小块被清理一新光顾的区域里扑扇翅膀。那真的很可爱。

赫敏把纸条递给哈利。

“照着做，有任何不明白就猫头鹰我。”

哈利快速扫了一眼，“好像很简单，看来最困难的部分是如何劝说酒鬼停止自杀。”

“大概需要三年。”

“什么！”马尔福和哈利一起震惊说。

“不然呢，你在一个挂满金夜莺和玫瑰，钻石成堆珠宝满地，长号小提琴响个没完的世界待了多久，你还得留出一点复发的时间。”

马尔福看起来完全愣住了。过了好一会儿，他告诉哈利，“把那个给我。”说的是那杯花里胡哨的酒。

“你最好从现在开始停止。”赫敏说。

“闭嘴吧，万事通小姐，”马尔福说：“如果我不喝了最后半杯，我一只脚踏进坟墓时，都会记得这件事。”

哈利犹豫了。马尔福把酒从他手里拿过来，慢腾腾挪到客厅旁的餐台。又一个崭新东西，看起来是哈利的风格。马尔福把酒杯放下，“说真的，我感觉我非常好。”

“你再这样喝下去会感觉更好，只不过是跟梅林面对面说。”赫敏说。

“克利切，”马尔福拖长调子叫，然后看也不看，对那个衰老的小精灵发号施令，“给我一点柠檬汁。”

赫敏说：“你可以说请。”她着重说了“请”。

克利切狠狠瞪了她一眼，才在原地消失。

“把谢谢对不起当成真心诚意的礼貌，不是有点太肤浅？”马尔福依旧慢吞吞开口。

“至少比呼来唤去强。”赫敏还击。

克利切很快带着柠檬汁回来了，一个雕花玻璃器皿被慎重地放在托盘中，克利切捧着那个的样子，好像它价值连城，碎片能买下半个对角巷。说实话，也不是完全没可能。玻璃器旁边还有半个切开的青柠檬。不知道是为了证明柠檬汁的绝对新鲜，还是仅仅作为装饰。克利切用后背对着赫敏。

马尔福随手把柠檬汁倒进酒杯，又抓起青柠檬，扭头问哈利，“她饿了吗？”

赫敏不明所以。哈利皱眉，但还是开口，“她不会饿，她只是想或者不想。”

“好吧，她想要吗？”

“没有一刻不想。”

“可怜的女孩。”

“贪得无厌的毒蛇。”

赫敏打断他们，“她是谁？”

马尔福变戏法似的，从晨衣口袋里飞快捞出一条头部雪白的小蛇，它一边嘶嘶叫着，一边缠到马尔福手上。马尔福怜爱地摸了摸蛇的下巴，往它嘴里挤了点青柠檬汁。

赫敏终于看出那只是一个银质蛇头，它长在一根漆黑手杖上。而马尔福温柔得好像那是个什么活生生的东西。

“这是我们的女儿。”马尔福宣布，“我们刚刚收养了她。”

“那是你的。”哈利厌烦地说。

“真无情，我可听不懂她邪恶肮脏的低语。”马尔福嗤笑。

“那是一根魔杖。”赫敏说。

“是的，你又知道了。”马尔福把她挂在口袋边缘，端起酒杯，面向赫敏，“收起你的慈悲，我不需要镇定剂。”他痛饮一口，脸色白得吓人。

“酒精会永久性破坏你的神经，不到四十岁，你就只能躺在轮椅里晒太阳。反正你有钱过浑浑噩噩的下半生。”

“格兰杰小姐，我请你向后看一眼，”马尔福故意咬紧了那个“请”。

“看见那张又大又沉的挂毯了吗，脏得不够格当脚垫，烧了配不上垃圾清理费。那上面有一堆燎掉的破洞和镶金银丝绣的线，从中世纪开始一整列没完没了，现在能接着画的只剩我一个了。为了那个，格林格拉斯家的或者哪个，我得保持清醒。”马尔福向她举起杯子，喉头咽动，“这不是你和你的镇定剂能负责的事。”

“喝酒只会让你变成彻头彻尾的疯子，或者你已经是了。”哈利恨恨说。

“正相反，我在努力保证自己的清醒。”

“用一整瓶伏特加？”

“用毅力。”

“我不知道你有。”

“格林格拉斯可能不是对的，他们家的遗传病……但现在不是有资格挑挑拣拣的时候了……”马尔福握紧酒杯，那杯酒似乎一下变得非常重。他的眼神不太对劲儿。

“鉴于，万事通是一个理智的人，我不得不申明，通常情况下，我不申明，我看医生，圣芒戈是个垃圾场……我准备要求治疗师的袍子全部换成青柠檬色，他们让我想吐……一些想法，一群恶心的嗡嗡嗡。”

他简直用倒进喉咙的方式，把剩下的酒灌进去。

赫敏绷紧身体，马尔福看起来正滑向清醒的反面。他只喝了一杯，这中间哪出了问题，她的胃紧紧缩起来，手臂发凉。

哈利抓住马尔福的肩膀，扯着他离开餐台，把他塞进那堆抱枕和毯子中间。

“我想，那个谵妄症还是什么……可笑的法国病。”马尔福抽着气说。

“他发作了。”哈利说，“他就是这样，突然口不择言，天花乱坠。”

赫敏靠过去，检查马尔福的眼睛，“他需要镇定剂。”

哈利说：“地窖有，我记得我见过。”

他几乎是立刻跳起来冲下楼梯，完全忘记了飞来咒或者呼唤克利切。马尔福躺在沙发里剧烈发抖，赫敏不敢碰他，更不敢放着他不管，她抓住一条毯子，想给他盖上。她的手指碰到一个冰凉的东西，她猛然缩回手，却被另一只手拽住了。那是马尔福。冰凉的蛇杖攀在他手背上。幽幽吞吐蛇信。

他盯着赫敏，一动不动，表情困惑，“有个疯病在我脑子里。”

赫敏说：“什么？”

“我中了一个咒语，或者喝了什么魔药，总之……”马尔福喃喃说，“不太对，你懂吗。”

“我不明白。”

“你是个麻瓜种，你很聪明，最聪明那个。”

“是幻觉出现了吗，虫子还是什么，你还好吗，你需要休息一会儿。”

“拉我一把，”马尔福忍不住闭上眼睛，很快又睁开，他看上去好像在跟什么搏斗，但这别无他人，除非对手是他自己。他的眼神漫无目的。他一下子陷进毯子深处。他像是自言自语。

“别告诉波特。”

赫敏想，这一团乱麻，你不能相信一个酒精成瘾的人，喝醉和成瘾天差地别，一旦对酒精成瘾，他就不再是原来那个人，你无法推测他的任何行为，他的任何举动都可能是没价值的梦呓。

她背后响起脚步声，哈利站过来，带着镇定剂。

他喘着气说，“要给他喝掉一整支吗？”

赫敏点点头，让开位置。

她得想。

哈利掐住马尔福的下颚，把镇定剂灌进去，马尔福把脸埋进毯子里。肩膀在靠枕旁边发抖。

_别告诉波特。_

赫敏想，如果马尔福想让我不安，那他算干得漂亮。


	5. ARRACK: YOU

_哈利·波特和小马尔福在麻瓜伦敦结伴同行。_

_上周四（6月1日），哈利·波特和前食死徒之子，身陷战争丑闻的小马尔福一同出现在麻瓜伦敦的街头。和英俊体面的救世之星相比，昔日光彩照人的纯血继承者显得疲惫不堪。_

_救世之星和多日来首次亮相的小马尔福在伦敦的麻瓜街道上出现，一起前往某个目的地。尽管没有交谈，但从距离中不难发现这是一次共同行动。_

_哈利·波特，这位20岁的新晋傲罗穿着立领长风衣和皮鞋，看上去潇洒迷人，而战前颇有地位的马尔福继承人仅仅裹着一件黑色旧制服，像是被从阴冷旧宅匆匆带出来，没来得及准备。他戴了一顶毛毡软帽，似乎不想让人认出自己的脸。_

_两次拯救世界的男孩，在和他的同伴于霍格沃茨特别开设的八年级毕业后，成功进入魔法部成为一名实习傲罗。一位消息人士透露，“他正在执行一项秘密实习任务，那并不轻松。”哈利·波特在去年十月份正式入职魔法部，在完成傲罗实习任务后，他将获得独立傲罗身份。现在，他看起来胸有成竹。“我们从未怀疑他不能通过，实际上这已经不是普通的见习任务，”消息人士补充，“但他并未因此困扰，不需要多久，人们会意识到他的出色绝非偶然，方方面面。”_

哈利一下扔开《预言家日报》，开始推测谁是那个“消息人士”，这违反了规定，任何人都不能向外界透露他们的任务，傲罗办公室不该犯错。“这简直是一个筛子，”他想起入职第一天金斯莱告诉他的话，“你们得把砂砾从下面拣回来。”

报纸没安安分分待在地上，被德拉科顺手扯过去。这个金发混蛋双手抓着报纸两边，用夸张的咏叹调感慨，“他们就不能放张像样的照片吗？”

哈利就知道他是那种先去看照片够不够好看，然后才关心报道的人。顺便一提，哈利觉得那张还不错：德拉科站在他左手边，看上去修长优雅，脸色，或许有点苍白。但哈利在心里承认，那还是有点迷人。

“疲惫不堪——”德拉科躺在沙发，也就说他的王座里，拖长调子点评，“《预言家日报》就是这种货色，一半谎话连篇，一半离题万里，编辑部住了十头巨怪，永远学不会体面，他们就不能用‘颓丧’吗？”

哈利完全不明白这有什么不同。德拉科还在喋喋不休，“感谢梅林，我妈在尼斯，她会昏过去的，不过二流报纸也卖不到法国去。”

“你看起没那么糟，”

德拉科转头，“我说我看起来很糟吗？”

“你自己说了颓丧！”

“那难道不是一个褒义词？”德拉科讥笑，翻开另一页。他瘦长手指下面，《预言家日报》上的德拉科，匆匆抬眼瞥了一眼哈利，照片中的哈利没注意到这个小动作，依旧直视一个不存在的前方。他们紧挨的身影上方挂着几乎横跨了整个版面的标题—— _《救世之星与小马尔福同行》_ 。

哈利讨厌这个，他永远没办法适应报纸的评头论足，当然啦，所有报纸都叫嚣新闻自由，而除了屈指可数的几次，大部分时间，它们只是兜售绯闻、性爱、凶杀、数不清的官能刺激、挑拨仇恨，指桑骂槐，被政治和金钱轮流玩弄。任何个人隐私都是新闻自由下的广告收入，只要能提高发行量，报纸能把镜头二十四小时对准那道大名鼎鼎的闪电疤痕。可惜人们对此早失去兴趣，新闻从业者只能找点其他小菜。比如救世主和前食死徒之子在一条街上散步。监视？阴谋？金钱？性贿赂？各位读者可以尽情发挥想象。

德拉科已经翻到另一面，哈利之前读过，整整八英寸的版面在探讨，太快忘记历史将会令历史卷土重来，就像上一次战争完全是因为上上一次战争后，人们淡忘一切，选择信任关于夺魂咒的鬼话。这篇报道的旁边，针锋相对地躺着一篇主题为仇恨只会引起另一场不同对抗的社论。两篇文章都长得像魔药课论文，枯燥乏味，浪费纸张。

“《预言家日报》真让人恶心，弗洛伯毛虫的黏液都比它有价值，你想不想喝一杯曼赞尼拉，地窖里还剩一瓶。”

“我喝可乐。”

“跟我没关系。”

“你或许也想喝一杯。”

“我不喝。”

“你最好能做到。”

德拉科坐起来，合拢报纸，把它叠成四等分，放在腿上，“这对你有什么好处？我只想要一点清醒时间。就算看起来乱七八糟。怎么着，没完没了，是不是？”

“那不是你的错。”哈利听见自己说，他不知道自己为什么这么说，“你不用总抓着不放。”

德拉科发出一声嗤笑，“你非得从我身上找点什么吗，找不到那玩意儿你就折磨得发疯，难以置信，不能面对，跟着四岁的孩子似的，坐在地上哭，你就是个垃圾，波特。”

“你才是个彻头彻尾的白痴，你指望我替你辩解，良心内疚自责懊悔，你以为你有，你就是懦弱，没主见，摇摆不定。”哈利说，“至少一次，你能把我当个人吧，我也会感到抱歉。”

德拉科几乎不正眼看他，慢条斯理折叠腿上的报纸。

“我什么样用不着你管，救世主。有人提醒过你，离我远点，让我清静清静。”

哈利能感觉到一股热血顺着胸膛往上涌，他能感觉到那混杂了愤怒和怨怼。剧烈的情绪挤在他肺里，他简直没法呼吸。从没变过，一如既往，他们总是水火不容。

“我没说过为你，从没，”哈利站起来，抓起他的大衣，不看德拉科，他套上那件“潇洒迷人”的制服，边向外走边说，“我在威森加摩说的每一句证词都不是为你开脱，仅仅是陈述事实。”

他站在二楼的楼梯口，不回头看。“我为六年级的事情感到抱歉。”

十五分钟后，哈利走进戈登斯酒吧。理所当然，麻瓜店。位于地下的部分安静极了，踏下阶梯时，温度陡降的声音仿佛贴着他耳朵出现。每一只酒瓶上都点着一支燃烧的白蜡烛，墙壁上胡乱挂满了黑框旧画报，到处破破烂烂，坑坑洼洼，天花板和墙壁大大咧咧露出未经装点的石头，一切充满精心设计的天然，他们花五十镑在每平米上，以让那看起来毫无人工痕迹。谁在乎这个，看起来是就是。

哈利在吧台前的木凳上坐下，酒保朝他点点头。

“一杯曼赞尼拉，”他说，“立刻。”

酒保在他面前放了一张单子，“好选择，你也可以看一下我们能提供的，”他用愉悦的声音推荐，“意大利灰皮诺，干爽，清淡，柠檬和苹果的香味。”

“随便，”哈利干巴巴地说，他只对火焰威士忌颇有心得，“整瓶拿来吧，请你快一点，谢谢。”

酒保走开了。哈利用手指不安地敲台面，脸边的假窗上，摆了整整一排白葡萄酒，落满灰尘。这像巨怪的山洞，也是个地窖。

一个黑发女人隔两个位子坐下，低头看单子。

“这儿很少有人落单。”

她的声音很轻，哈利一开始没意识她在跟他说话，直到她朝他看了一眼。她的眼睛是铅灰色，睫毛特别长。

“你带着一个看不见的同伴。”

“跟你一样。”

“我没有。”

“现在你有了。”她说。

酒保把酒摆在哈利面前。他尝了一口，分辨不出那有什么特别，海盐味还是果香。他注视着黑发女人。她用手指向酒保示意。后者很快给她端来另一杯曼赞尼拉。哈利向她举了举杯。他们遥遥碰了一下。

下一步就更简单了，老一套，轮到哈利采取行动。他一动不动，只是坐在那。“一个家伙可能喜欢这个。”

“可能？”

“他可能喜欢这个也喜欢那个，”哈利说，“他没有道德，一个酒鬼，时不时喝一杯，每隔五分钟。”

“你很在意？”

“我讨厌他。”

“在意他会不会因为酒精头疼，”她说，“头疼有时候不仅是酒精引起的。”她喝掉一大口酒，“也许我认识你朋友。”

“他不是我朋友。”

她没有立刻回应。她拿出一只马口铁手卷烟盒，滑开盖子，磕出一根软烟。哈利想给她递打火机，但他没有。

她给自己点了烟，转向哈利，“是他吗？”

“我能告诉你的都告诉你了。上周四。”

她吐出一口烟，凝望它飘散。

“缺少你的判断。”

“我的判断在报告里，如果你已经读过，写了快有一英尺。”

“缺少你的判断。”她重复，语气依旧轻柔。

哈利沉默地看着她，过了一会儿，他说，“他是一个混蛋。”

她调整了坐姿，似有若无地笑了笑。

“他天性算不上好，但也不是无可救药，按纯血那套标准生活，给道德缺失制定规则，随波逐流，见风使舵，只跟让他开心的人坐一块，不如你付他金加隆，他能给你写一天自白书。就是那玩意儿可能会掏空魔法部。”

“你怀疑他。”

“是你们怀疑他，然后我才在这。”

她隔着两个座位探出手，在哈利酒杯上稳稳放了一根香烟。脸蛋白皙，铅灰色眼睛像闪闪发亮的钻石，这是一张陌生的脸，复方汤剂偷来的美人。

“他可能没意识到自己在做什么，不是说他不知道后果，而是他不明白后果的意义，他目光短浅，只看眼前，天生懦弱却行事疯狂，一闻见金子味就不顾一切。”哈利说，“他很幼稚……我是说，对不起。”

“你不必急着得出结论。”她说。

“我只是陈述事实。”哈利说，“那家伙让我头疼，我觉得我也得喝点什么。”

她用一只手托住脸，卡座光线昏暗，黑发淌下烛火柔光，“你最好不要，”她平静说，“你该回去了。别让他落单。”

“否则他会被拐走。”哈利挖苦。

她比了个制止的手势，“我们不提倡非必要的性行为。”

“我同意。”

“相信你能直点。”她踩下高脚凳，滑出座位。“我是来给你提一个建议，”经过他身边时，她轻声说，“非常简单的建议。不要让情绪影响你的判断，即便结论合情合理。”

“还不够让你们觉得合理？”

“别喝太多，”她飞快说，迈步走上尽头的台阶。哈利转回去，扫掉香烟，拿起酒杯，一饮而尽。酒保适时为他倒了第二杯。他在钱夹里点钞票，“足够吗？”按在吧台上。

酒保问，“您想怎么处理这瓶酒，寄存还是带走？”

“随便送个金发美人，”他收起钱夹，“不要就算了。”

哈利跨上台阶，径直回家。他真不知道自己出来干嘛，懦弱是传染病。魔法世界里任何事情都合情合理，区别在于有些事情并不合法。

他走到格里莫广场12号，解开层层防护，拉开房门，没等克利切鬼鬼祟祟，他扯开窗帘，踢了画框一脚，头也不回，踩着铺天盖地尖叫，走到二楼客厅，停在沙发前。

德拉科还坐在那，抱着胳膊，心不在焉发呆，没有酒杯，没有酒瓶。什么都没有。

“我为六年级的事情感到抱歉。”哈利说，“我不了解情况，只有推测，不管怎么样，在那个时间发生那个，我很抱歉。”

德拉科好像被惊醒一样，随意扫了他一眼，更随意地点点头。“就这个，我知道了。”

“当然，你有权不谅解，”哈利梦呓般说。

“我不在乎，”德拉科摆摆手，“可乐是吧，麻瓜的黄油啤酒？”他表现得像哈利走到门廊那就原地折返，压根没在外面消磨了一杯酒。尖叫声还在持续，德拉科皱了下脸，提高声音，“克利切，安静。”

“你能让那个永远安静。”

“取决于我的心情。”

“为什么？”

“我乐意。”

“不是那个，”哈利说，“太晚了吗？我总不能跪在你家客厅时，忽然开口，我很对不起，六年级我不该给你来那么一下，你最后留疤了吗，能不能解开衬衫给我看一下？听起来有点怪。”

“太晚的不是那个，”德拉科在口袋里翻来翻去，他捏出一个吹宝超级泡泡糖，然后一脸厌烦地丢到一边，“我压根不在乎，你割开我的肺也无所谓，我也没留情，要不是你更快，你早尝到钻心剜骨的滋味，那肯定印象深刻。我们各站一边，犯什么事儿都正常。”

“是哪个？”哈利问，“太晚的。”

“一年级。”

德拉科终于找到个滋滋蜜蜂糖，他勉为其难地拆开，咬进嘴里，他的牙齿非常白，通常情况下，这种脸色衬不出这么白的牙齿。

“你拒绝了一个马尔福的示好。”

“那会儿我们才十一岁！”

“然后我们各站一边了。”德拉科说，“都是你的错。”

“说的好像接受会有什么不同。”

“你至少能拖到二年级再为其他事情跟我决裂。”

“也可能是踏进礼堂的第一分钟，”哈利从餐台那拎两瓶可乐和玻璃杯回来，他把可乐倒进杯子，从桌子一边推给德拉科。“也可能是五年级，我不带你跟着我，也可能是六年级，你不肯告诉我去哪。”

“拜托，波特，我知道我很虚荣，但没到忍受一个格兰芬多六年的地步。”

“分院帽想把我分进斯莱特林，”哈利倒第二杯可乐，“那句话怎么说，斯莱特林能帮助你走向辉煌。”

“毫无疑问，”德拉科盯住他，挑眉，“你在开玩笑？”

“在说梦话。”

“你真的差点进了斯莱特林？”

“如果没在长袍店和火车上遇见一个自吹自擂的小子，”哈利说，“两次。”

德拉科大笑。乐不可支地倒进沙发里，胳膊溺水似的东倒西歪，他看上去快喘不上气了。

“梅林啊，我得写本回忆录，把蛇放进狮子窝，现成的绝妙副标题……”他的胸膛剧烈起伏，很快呛到了自己，断断续续，边笑边咳。哈利想知道，那里到底有没有一道疤。

很简单。走过去，扯开他的衬衫领子，至少扯掉两个扣子，只需要一眼，哈利就能知道白鲜有没有起作用。他想这么做好几年了，在接到这个该死的实习任务，在东躲西藏的魂器冒险路上，在桃金娘大哭的盥洗室——血如泉涌，积水的地面浮动一朵朵红花般的血迹。在五年级，四年级，三年级，他早该意识到他一直想忘掉这个。

很简单。哈利走过去，抓住德拉科的肩膀，把他从那张整日厮守的沙发上拎起来，他不肯站，两条腿软得像不存在，哈利拦腰搂紧他，不让他从手臂里滑下去，德拉科的脸贴着哈利的脖子，他还在咯咯傻笑。

“还有谁知道？”德拉科笑得上气不接下气，“路边杂志都没编过，我能运作出一万枚金加隆。”

是应该感谢梅林，没人碰充满二氧化碳的可乐。

哈利收紧胳膊，用身体压着德拉科，他抬起一只手，抓住德拉科的脑袋，把德拉科的嘴唇按在自己的嘴唇上。德拉科无声无息睁大了眼睛，哈利注视着他，用舌尖分开德拉科的双唇和牙齿，粗暴地舔他的上颚。哈利没尝到酒味。过了好一会儿，他们气喘吁吁分开。哈利舌头上多了一小块即将化完的滋滋蜜蜂糖。

他根本没等，低头把那块糖还给了德拉科。他直直盯着那双烟灰色的眼睛，出乎意料的轻松。

来吧，让我看看你的手段。你能怎么样。喷洒毒液，拳打脚踢，羞辱，嘲讽，谩骂，下咒，反正你多了根法国货，谁也追踪不到，拿着它尽情施展。

德拉科闭上眼睛，摇着头向后仰，几乎刚挣开，哈利就追上去，他亲了他好几次，跌跌撞撞，一块倒进沙发。

他早该这么做。哈利含混不清，自言自语，“生日快乐。”他不知道德拉科有没有尝到曼赞尼拉的味道。生日快乐。

德拉科一下推开他，从他怀里站起来。没有回头，一言不发。仿佛事先排练过，每个步骤都按部就班，一秒也不会出错。

然后他听到德拉科在浴室呕吐的声音。


	6. PARRY: POTTER

从伦敦回威尔特郡需要半小时，曾是最吵闹的路程之一。德拉科永远长篇大论，滔滔不绝，话题由邓布利多的偏心开始到傻宝宝波特结束，也即是说，把他复活节假后写的信再绘声绘色复述一遍。

纳西莎听的时候会检查他的作业单，偶尔轻声说一句，“下学期是近代魔法史，你可以提前预习。”再开口就是他的家庭教师要不要继续聘请那个法国人。德拉科讨厌这个，总是叹着气敷衍过去，转过脸告诉卢修斯，上个月七年级弄坏了公共休息室的玻璃，章鱼伸进来一只触手，新生们为了躲开涌进来的湖水，手忙脚乱地踩在沙发坐垫上。

他们从不将庄园和其他地方随意连接起来，他们是巫师界的体面人，有一套自己的行事原则。这原则帮助他们走上巅峰，也在战争中把他们送到最可怕的地方。德拉科和纳西莎的审判在波特的证词和无论是否有意的名声保证下，很快结案。但威森加摩在卢修斯那耗费了很多时间，卢修斯在长长的羊皮纸上写下数不清的名字，让魔法部的傲罗一次又一次集体出动，满载而归或空手而回，后者是少数。这最终让他免除牢狱之灾。

纳西莎在战后患上严重的头痛病，德拉科坚持她要待在家中休养，独自一人出席威森加摩的听证会。他在伦敦撒了大把金加隆，纹章和签名流水般涌向古灵阁，换取到审判不停延迟，马尔福的顾问团队二十四小时工作，想方设法搜集利于卢修斯的证据。他们甚至递交了一份庄园的建筑与植被损伤报告，以佐证黑魔王的非法胁迫。

潜逃的前盟友和疯狂的胜利者让德拉科寝食难安，他在庄园附近设置了大量远比以前复杂的显形禁制。这也为他自己带来麻烦。每一次新审理结束后，德拉科不能幻影移形到附近，要像战前那样，花半小时返回威尔特郡，他必须回去，他不能把纳西莎一个人留在庄园。

向西的道路比八音盒里转圈的天使调子还乏味。缰绳下的夜骐悄然无声，经过一大片草甸，转一个弯，滑过树林边缘，然后再经过一大片草甸，转一个弯，滑过树林边缘。他像棋盘上疲于奔命的骑士，在“王”和“后”之间不停来回。

卢修斯案件结束那天，到家是晚上七点钟，刚下过雨，天已经黑透。德拉科率先跳下去，为父母拉开车门，马车上没有纹饰，没有标志性的飞龙，干净得就像新的。德拉科深呼吸一下，“欢迎回家。”

他感到非常抱歉。庄园几乎到处都残存黑魔法痕迹，家养小精灵花费许多时间恢复它们，但很困难，维修一个东西比造一个新的还难，不管那玩意儿是柜子还是庄园。他怀疑纳西莎的间歇性头痛正是受此影响，第二周，他亲自送他们前往尼斯。分开时他分别跟纳西莎和卢修斯拥抱了一下，卢修斯在他耳边低声说，“我为你骄傲。”

那像是有人在他胸口重重来了一拳，肺部抽痛，他说，“希望你们在那开心。”他简直喘不过气。

马尔福家族已经完蛋了一半，他们的钱甚至不再值钱。德拉科绝不能眼睁睁看着这个，他一定得做点什么。战争结束后，他没回去上八年级，但还是参加了N.E.W.T.s，在魔药学、魔咒学以及出乎本人意料的天文学拿到O。德拉科快忘光了魔法史，考试时卡壳三次，勉勉强强考出E，他成绩过得去，尽管证书对他毫无用处。马尔福从不给别人工作。

他选中一个女孩，海蒂·克莱维，曾为卢修斯辩护的顾问团一员，身高只有五英尺，又瘦又小，留棕色齐耳短发。

他们约在周二见面，早上开始阴雨连绵，考虑到庄园附近的限制，德拉科猫头鹰她，建议换一个阳光明媚的下午，否则她至少要冒雨跋涉三英里。猫头鹰飞到海蒂手上时，她湿得像刚从水底爬出来，在前门地砖上蹭掉鞋底的泥。

家养小精灵领她走过门廊时，为她加了二十个干燥咒和清理一新。德拉科给她倒了杯热牛奶，用干燥的烫茶巾包着，放在桌子上。

“楼上有我母亲的衣服，今天有点冷。”

海蒂坐在椅子里，袖口由于过多咒语缩成一团，干巴巴回应，“谢谢，我想不用了，我觉得非常温暖。”她是对的，大花厅摆满蝴蝶兰，空气闷热潮湿，甜香粘腻，高窗之外，大雨倾盆。在威尔特郡大规模培养热带兰花是个不常见主意。

“它们能吸收飘散在空气中的黑魔法，出于某个众所周知的原因，我不得不订购了六千盆。”德拉科说。

海蒂点点头，不由自主去摸口袋。她犹豫了。

德拉科随意说，“你可以抽烟。”

她拿出一盒火柴，点燃香烟，把火柴装回口袋，深深吸一口，“有点闷。”

“非常，”德拉科说，“我没见过你这么有决心的人。”

“我不喜欢随便变更行程表。”

“而且胆大包天，你从霍格沃茨毕业？”

“拉文克劳，”海蒂在椅子旁的花盆里弹下烟灰，“我为老马尔福的自由工作了十个月。”

“我要签太多支票，还刚结束了毕业考试。”

“你的成绩单一定很漂亮。”她起身，吐出烟圈，“我抽完这支就走。”

德拉科被她的动作惹笑，“真是风尘仆仆。”

“我只做有意义的事。”

“我以为你为钱工作。”

“你父亲的审判能证明我的能力，”她默默抿了几口烟，“没几个人愿意接这活。”

“干得不错。”

“所以来找个机会，看看有什么，”她静静说，“你不如你的签名有说服力。”

“你可比你的履历野心勃勃，”德拉科换了个坐姿，从茶桌对面，拿回那杯海蒂没碰一下的热牛奶，“一个麻瓜种，一个年轻女孩，孤身一人，顶着瓢泼大雨，拜访黑魔王的大本营。”

“骑士公共汽车的司机知道把我放在这附近，”海蒂说，“来之前我查阅了保护咒语，不过低估了它们削弱避雨咒的程度，而且我判断你脑子里存在理智。”

德拉科心不在焉地用热牛奶浇蝴蝶兰，甜味熏人，兰花叶肉肥厚，绿得潮乎乎。

“你就是我要找的人，”德拉科说，“换成是你，发出太多信件，也难免要忘掉其中那么一两个，克莱维小姐。”他放下杯子，懒洋洋伸出手。

“我从不忘记任何经手的东西。”海蒂回握，她的手很小，指甲修剪成方形，德拉科感觉像是被一个孩子轻飘飘地摇了两下。

“你会大展拳脚，风头无两。”

“我只做有意义的事。”海蒂露出半个纹丝不动的微笑，“名声未必是好东西，”

“没有名声，一切都没有意义。你准备从哪开始入手。”

“战后抚恤，妇女儿童，麻瓜权益，”海蒂坐回椅子，“放心，暂时不包括家养小精灵，”她打量花厅一眼，“照料六千盆兰花，你真有不少小精灵。”

德拉科挑眉，“暂时？”

“视情况发展而定，赞扬跟反对一样，起来刹不住，”海蒂衔着过滤烟嘴，打开手包。她从里面掏出速记本和笔，快速写几行字，然后撕下来，推给德拉科。

“格兰杰小姐的S.P.E.W.理念不错，我对那有点兴趣。”

德拉科捏起来，“你的字够差，”他慢慢辨认出首字母，“W——O——WOMP？”

“Women’s Occupation Majorization Party，为了有一个印象深刻的缩写。那比练字有意义多了。”

“别跟我说你迷恋格兰杰。”

“看起来你比我迷恋得更深。”

德拉科差点不假思索说别侮辱我，但他及时咽了下去，考虑到对面是个出身律师世家的麻瓜种。尽管站起来只到他胸口，但每周上两节搏击课。他对她了如指掌。知道她就是个迷你版的海格。

四个月后，她向他证明，她绝不跟格兰芬多相似。他们在一家人来人往的冰激凌店，桌子中间堆满十二种口味的冰激凌，这个女人用手指把甜品单从上滑到下，像个宠坏的霍格沃茨一年生。德拉科一个没碰，只喝清水。他二年级后就没踏进过这里，海蒂认为办公地点附近的冰激凌摊比预留包厢更合理，而德拉科从进门那一刻，就被吵得皱眉。

此前，海蒂表示她已经习惯步行那三英里路程，称之为“有益的锻炼”，但相比让她频繁搭乘骑士公共汽车，德拉科更愿意自己去伦敦面谈。基金会事务繁多，除了签支票，他偶尔也要见见其他雇员，低调地在援助会上露脸。他恢复了每天往返的习惯，海蒂告诉他，“你可以起诉哈利·波特。”

“起诉救世主？”德拉科问。

海蒂一脸理所当然，“这样你就能住在伦敦，并且不用担心任何一方攻击。”

她说的对，德拉科叹气，“拉文克劳，特产是看似正常的神棍，你骗了我大笔金加隆，我得把你送到威森加摩。”

“我把你的名声从地上捡起来，还亲手擦掉沾的狗屎。”

德拉科僵住了，海蒂神色如常，咽下一大口巧克力味冰激凌。

“我查了格里莫广场12号的产权关系，《预言家时报》是个大喇叭，只要有一个地址，你能拔出一串土豆，你至少拥有一半，如果做到底，甚至能把他从那赶出去，但我不建议，不然谁来保证你的安全。”

“我已经在伦敦物色好了房产。”

“你没有。”

“现在有了，”德拉科厉声说，“我不想看见他，一眼都不想。”

“可以掀起一场轩然大波，争议不是坏事，十年后再姗姗回到台上很安全，但不够好。”海蒂把勺子扎进香草冰激凌，拉到面前。

“我雇佣你不是为了把自己搅进风险。”

“不会有什么风险，我们有详细背调，善良的人总会选择让步。”

德拉科怒视她，“跟我没关系，我讨厌那张脸。”

“背调包括了你们的关系考察，他在威森加摩为你辩护。”

“那是事实陈述。”

“他没有义务。”海蒂说，“别眼睁睁看着机会溜走，抓住他。”

“我一点也不在乎。”德拉科说。他感到自己脸颊上泛起红晕，也许是恼羞成怒。“放尊重点！”

“我是从专业角度提出建议，你可以选择不采纳。”海蒂说，“生气的时候喝一口水。我依然认为这是一个可行的办法，快速，有效，让走向正轨的基金会得到更多宣传，没人会反对这个，时间差不多了。喝点水，等等。”她转身在推车上取了一只新勺子，在巧克力碗没碰过的半边挖一大勺，然后搅进德拉科的水杯。

“我不喝这玩意儿。”德拉科说。

“你会冷静下来的。”海蒂头都没点一下。

德拉科从桌上的烟盒抽一根烟，没理会她。

“室内禁止。”店员说。

德拉科把它揉进手掌，一言不发。店员拿起毫无光泽的银质水壶，为他续了半杯水，摆在面前。融化的冰激凌浑浊不堪。

“报道会扩大基金会影响力，我已经拟定了方向，准备用支票一一敲开。”店员回到冰激凌台后，海蒂开口。

德拉科喝着加料的清水。他在天花板侧的长条镜子里看到自己的脸。紧绷、严肃，眉头紧蹙。

“你的眼神有点惊慌，”海蒂说，“哈利·波特拿住你什么把柄？”

他在镜子里神情严酷，“不是每件事都有对错可言。”

“那个不一定会用来对付你。”

“我希望你能聪明点。”

“可以解决。”海蒂信誓旦旦。

德拉科重重放下杯子，震得水撒在桌上。这没让他冷静。但他听了这个建议，又不能立刻找到一个时间转换器抹杀这个建议。他感觉有什么东西在胸膛破土而出，一种明悟，像是忽然想起出发前忘了锁门或者关水龙头。糟糕透顶。他猛然意识到自己十分愚蠢，他，一个纯血，一个富豪，在一家冒傻气的冰激凌店，在一个泥巴种身上浪费时间。这个事实打得他晕头转向，他站起来，深深呼吸，指节攥得发白，“你不该这么对我说话。”

海蒂停顿了一瞬，专注地盯着他，“哪一句？”她缓缓问，“狗屎那个？”她松开手，无意识或者充满暗示地做了一个捕捉的动作。

她戳中了他。也许毫不知情。

“真够讲礼貌，”德拉科说，“你去抓住波特吧，贱人！”

他带上手杖，走出粉红色冰激凌店，准备从破釜酒吧那离开，马尔福家的夜骐在伦敦有一个停靠点，他要直接返回威尔特郡。希望这是最后一次来对角巷。他都不知道自己在想什么。他像是挨了一记耳光。不可告人的秘密被公之于众。他快窒息了。他匆匆走过摩金夫人长袍店，肩膀猛然撞上另一个人。

德拉科后退一步，看到波特正站在面前。在明快的橱窗衬托下，波特英俊的面庞简直闪着光芒，翡翠绿的眼睛如同宝石，凌乱的黑发压在细边镜框上，那道疤若隐若现。今天的《预言家日报》上，这张脸占据头版头条，挂着一个羞涩的微笑。

真是一个不可思议的奇迹，德拉科快吐了，站在那沉默地盯着波特，右手牢牢攥住手杖，可惜里面不能拔出一根十英寸的山楂木抵在任何人眼睛上，他迟早会这么干。德拉科想说，滚开，波特。或者像个成年人那样，假惺惺问好，今天天气不错，然后装作什么也没发生。但是凭什么。他脱口而出，“你怎么在这！”

“这是对角巷，也许，”波特小心翼翼打量他，好像多久没见过他似的，他们确实很久没见过。死对头应该保持距离，波特肯定不能从报纸上发现无论哪种马尔福的模样，不能像德拉科那样在早间报纸上凝视他的微笑。日复一日。

波特问，“我撞疼你了吗，你看起来不太好。”

“我好得很，”德拉科提声说，“刚喝了一打福灵剂。”

波特笑了，眼睛在镜片后眨了眨，他轻声说，“但愿如此吧。”

“你的小女朋友呢？”德拉科突然说，他的舌头不受控制，他本来就是个很冲动的人。

“我没有。”波特迟疑说，神情看上去非常困惑。

困惑就对了，德拉科也不知道自己为什么会这么问，他没指望听到这个，但波特回答了。他脑子嗡嗡响，忍不住开口，“你的眼镜脏了。”他不假思索掏出手帕，碰一下波特的镜片，他们都吓了一跳，今天就不是个好时间。一切都乱透了。

波特侧身，靠近他。德拉科稍稍转过去，他们站进长袍店的拐角阴影下面。德拉科用后背抵在墙壁上。他想自己已经被愤怒或是其他什么熊熊燃烧的玩意儿杀了一半，他的心跳很快。

波特问，“你还好吗？没喝多之类的。一打福灵剂？”

“挺厉害啊，你。”德拉科说，莫名其妙笑出声。他缓缓凑近波特，像是要透过那副眼镜张望，他用力闭了下眼，感觉头更晕了，他抓住波特的手臂，无声无息倒进波特怀里。他看见那双翡翠绿的眼睛睁大，其中的亮光清晰可辨。

他想把所有事情撕碎扔光，他烦躁不安，他毫不在乎，波特的镜框硌得他脸颊发痒。他吻他，波特的嘴唇在他的嘴唇下分开，一个缓慢的长吻，波特叹息，气流吹进他嘴里。他的手臂软绵绵挂在波特身上，波特拦腰抱住他，以免他倒下。除了酒精，还有其他东西能让你头疼。

_哈利·波特拿住你什么把柄？_

德拉科陡然僵硬，呼吸粗重。那个麻瓜种算是说对了，可不是，没把柄的人才不在乎，简直是恼羞成怒，看看他在干嘛。他想杀了自己，随便抓个什么东西从喉咙里捅进去。他快死了。他感觉非常非常难受，一窝蛇在他心脏里缠绕。德拉科后退半步，猛然推开波特。他甚至不知道自己眼眶里摇摇欲坠的是什么，他只是焦躁，像在梦里一脚踩空，有必须按部就班的东西在失控！他快死了！

他没看波特的脸，攥紧魔杖，做了唯一能想到的事——“一忘皆空。”


	7. UPPERCUT: MALFOY

哈利的傲罗实习任务是戴维·米克死亡案。

米克治疗师今年三十四岁，身高五英尺九英寸，一百六十磅。就职于圣芒戈医院器物事故科，两个女儿，大的那个十一岁，今年刚上霍格沃茨。九月二十九日，他被发现于圣芒戈医院一楼自己的办公室死亡。现场没有任何对抗痕迹和魔法残留，最初被认为是心脏骤停。直到下周一，十月二日，他的助理治疗师在整理柜子时发现米克刚服用了缓和剂。这种魔药主要用于舒解精神压力，同时会平静体征，因此他绝不可能处于心脏骤停前驱期，并最终因此丧命。圣芒戈呼叫了傲罗指挥部。

同一天，哈利结束为期两月的入职培训，以实习傲罗的身份，正式接手此案。他在去年已被授予傲罗称号，但哈利选择返校读完八年级。魔法部部长宣布傲罗培训条件为参加过战斗的学生放宽，罗巴兹为他留了个位子，不过哈利仍然努力在N.E.W.T.s里拿到四个O。魔药考试里他抽到了迷情剂，最终熬制出闪着太阳碎片光泽的成品，尽管蒸气上升的方向很难说是螺旋还是卷曲。他得到至关重要的一个E，满屋子蜂蜜馅饼的甜味和飞天扫帚的木头味。

哈利踩上圣芒戈台阶时，正是十月初，天气凉爽。他站在一楼办公室外，向里望米克宽大写字台上的铭牌和文件夹。这是个靠边房间，宽敞、安静，远离正门噪音，窗外种着伦敦梧桐，哈利能看到后面的灰墙。房间里穿青柠色长袍的圣芒戈院长站着等他。米黄色皮沙发旁是玻璃几，上面有一卷羊皮纸和一个空的小圆瓶。那是初版验尸报告跟米克喝掉的缓和剂。

“通知傲罗指挥部后，我一直在这看着，以防有人接近，”年长女性治疗师的语气，令他回想起麦格教授。

米克的尸体在此之前已由傲罗指挥部的检验顾问接管，他们直接在圣芒戈的停尸间配置药水，扒开死人浮肿的眼皮，拖出舌头涂金粉。事情就这么巧，死的是他们不做指挥部工作时的同事。他们开工的地方在一楼最后面，去那之前，哈利决定先搜一遍办公室。

他说，“谢谢你，高登女士。”

没读报告，他和高登院长握手后，绕到榉木写字台后，桌上是整理到一半的病例，哈利快速浏览一遍，全是坩埚爆炸和扫帚走火。米克的全家福照片放在左前方，治疗师一头棕色卷发，胡子该刮，咧嘴大笑。两个女孩，一个在他怀里，一个被米克夫人牵着。米克夫人恬静的大眼睛直视哈利。照片背景是圣母院，角落里石像鬼思提志双手托腮，远远凝望一家四口。

哈利拉开抽屉，左边那个堆满墨水和羽毛笔，右边是成打整齐的羊皮纸，他用魔杖分别敲进去检查咒，一无所获。下面的柜子则是各种私人物品，两盒包装好的爆炸夹心软糖，中间夹着印小熊的贺卡，哈利抽出来，是孩子们的礼物。一条崭新的碎钻项链，这是给米克夫人的。最里面是被绳子紧紧缠住的长纸袋，看样子像法棍，拆开后是棒球棍。没有棒球和手套，米克一定没弄清楚这个麻瓜游戏的玩法。除此之外，柜子空空如也。哈利同样扔了一个检查咒。

冬青木前端喷出光芒，直直和柜底连接。哈利解除咒语，一个失去幻身咒的药剂盒暴露行踪。确认安全，原本有十二瓶，现在有一个空格。哈利站起身，面向高登院长，“我想检验顾问今天能弄清楚这是什么。”

“没那么复杂。”高登院长拿起一小瓶药剂，用魔杖敲了敲它，她的魔杖闪烁三次，粉红色由浅到深。“不少家庭都会遇到的问题，很容易验证结果。”

哈利挑眉，“我不明白。”

高登院长将药剂放回铁盒，“你可以请傲罗指挥部的专业人士秘密检验第二次，避免圣芒戈的结论出错。”她平静地说，“这是壮阳药。”

“噢，谢谢。”哈利说，声音听不出来一点尴尬。

他把药剂连带铁盒装进制服口袋，准备等会儿拿到后面看看。

“戴维在器物事故科工作了十年，”往接诊厅后面走时，高登院长告诉哈利，“他跟大部分人相处得挺好，基本不会收到患者投诉，脾气随和，总是给人看结婚戒指。”

高登院长走在前面，为他推开验尸间的门，哈利道谢，一股卷着苦味的冷气冲进喉咙，他立刻闭上嘴，那味道孜孜不倦往外扑，哈利接过内侧门把，将沉重的双开门尽量轻地放回原位。

整个房间一片安静，只有玻璃小瓶偶尔碰在桌上的声音，里面的液体被频繁倒出。

一道雪白强光从天花板顶射到正中央铺青柠色单子的停尸床上。那躺着戴维·米克的遗体，只露出上半身，一丝不挂，从薄薄的盖尸布看，下半边状况相同。站在尸体旁的是一名圣芒戈的检验治疗师，这个科为傲罗指挥部提供魔药及验伤方面的顾问服务。跟前那个正有条不紊地在米克光滑的右手臂上涂抹不同的药水，这活看起来有一会儿了，因为米克左边胳膊花得没法看，至少有二十种颜色条挨条并排。

哈利的手指在口袋里抬起药剂盒，垫高再松开，想到还没来得及看报告。他抽出那个，一目十行。

高登院长说，“我们认为戴维是由于某种魔药停止了心脏跳动。”

在尸体前忙活的治疗师为她让开位置，她平举魔杖，横过米克皮肤细腻的胸口，低声念了一个咒语。那块皮肤渐渐透明，能看到血管和下面的骨骼，仿佛叠起来的血管图和骨骼图，然后是再下面，一颗死气沉沉的泛紫心脏。

“没有任何外伤，一种魔药袭击了他的心脏，让其在几分钟内停止了跳动。”高登院长用魔杖示意，“注射显真剂，把魔药涂抹在皮肤上，半小时后，他近期服用过的那支会被吸收。”

哈利从口袋里拿出药剂盒，递给之前的检验治疗师。治疗师从里面取出一瓶，扭开瓶盖，用无名指抹在米克光滑的右手臂上。

哈利注意到米克的胡子刮了，他看上去比办公室照片里的年轻好几岁，脸颊圆润，有点发胖，眼皮松松闭着，似乎随时会醒来，被围着他忙碌的同事吓一跳，尴尬又笨拙地从冷藏柜子里捡回衣服。给女儿们带贺卡和巧克力，给太太带碎钻项链，回家路上不忘买一束小向日葵。

如果他没躺在这里，死了三天。

二十分钟后，哈利敲响米克家的正门。听到声音后没多久，米克夫人就站在他面前，一头到肩膀的棕发，比照片上还恬静的大眼睛默默注视着哈利。她看起来比照片更楚楚动人，也许悲伤还没来得及摧毁她的美貌，用眼泪和生活，毕竟死亡尚散发着刷啦啦的崭新味道。

米克夫人领着他穿过门厅，在会客室接待他，柔声问哈利要茶还是咖啡。

哈利说了咖啡，过一会儿，米克夫人端着两杯大吉岭回来，银托盘在她细瘦的手指上摇摇欲坠，“我忘记没有咖啡了，很抱歉，波特先生。”

哈利从没听过一个人的声音可以如此温和的同时又如此惊恐，好像哈利下一刻会为此大吼大叫。他立刻说：“其实我更习惯喝茶，只不过咖啡简单点。”

米克夫人在他面前放下茶杯，然后坐到另外一边，沙发尽头，似乎尽可能离他远。哈利注意到旁边的圆花桌上放着几本刚刚摊开的杂志，其中一页正长篇大论地写着他和金妮以分手告终的爱情传奇。米克夫人几乎是立刻就发觉他的视线，马上动手合拢杂志，遗憾的是，封面印的头条标题正关于那个——《爱情落幕：救世主与韦斯莱女孩分手》。紧跟其下的是另一条报道，《战争创伤？离婚率再创新高！》。

“我正在看工作介绍，”米克夫人低声说，“报纸的广告栏登记招聘信息，我得出去工作，为了简和安托。”哈利知道那就是资料上的两个女儿，安托瓦内特·米克刚入学霍格沃茨，在圣母院门口全家福中，被米克夫人牵在手里。

紧接着丈夫不明死亡，就马上试图重新撑起生活，相比许多职业主妇，米克夫人比外表看起来坚强多了。

“我们会抓到凶手。”哈利安慰。

米克夫人置若未闻，一动不动地盯着杂志封面，哈利不知道她是在看哪个标题。

“他们很幸福，”米克夫人用梦游般的声音说，“他们其实很幸福，生活仍在继续，只是有了一点变化。”

这也许说的是离婚率那件事，尽管同样像评论家们对哈利和金妮分手的常用庸俗描述。

“我来这里是为了采集一些米克治疗师曾经摄入过的食物和药物。”哈利直截了当说，不打算继续耽误时间。

“食物？”米克夫人像是被惊醒一样，看向哈利，“可以到这边来。”她甚至都不发问为什么，仿佛被米克治疗师的死彻底击倒，无法仔细思索。

哈利跟着她在橱柜那里忙碌了一会儿，从每个储藏格里都象征性地取了一点东西，前几天买的橙子，冷藏室的牛排，一点点威士忌和另一点点白兰地。米克夫人在餐桌上为他写一张长长的单子，上面记录着她购入的食材来源，家里已经没了那种。这得花费她一会儿时间。

于是哈利不动声色地检查了茶柜，意料中地发现了空掉的咖啡罐，他用魔杖把它敲成拇指大小，装进口袋。之后耐心等待十五分钟，从米克夫人那接过那张长长的购物单，另一只手里的收缩箱分门别类地用不同形状的透明瓶罐装着各种食物和酒水。

送他出门时，米克夫人紧紧攥着门把手，“你们会找到真相对吗？”她美丽的眼睛闪烁着一层铅灰色的光，很难说清那是什么，但和米克治疗师柜子里的碎钻项链很配。米克治疗师一定曾十分认真地看过她的眼睛，才能买到如此相衬的首饰。

哈利说：“我们会的。”他的胃里一阵轻微酸涩，向后退了两步，幻影移形回圣芒戈。

他推开验尸间沉重的双开门，呼吸泛苦的冷气，随手把收缩箱放在一边，他从口袋里取出咖啡罐，把它从变形咒里释放而出，然后交给检验治疗师。“这能查到我需要的东西。”

他站到尸体旁边，看到标记为壮阳药的一条痕迹已消失无踪，完全渗入米克皮肤下。

 _生活仍在继续，只是有了一点变化。_ 哈利想，能动手毒杀丈夫，米克夫人的确比她的外表要坚强。

半小时后，哈利向米克夫人，伯莎·梅森·米克，出示了加盖傲罗指挥部公章的逮捕令。这个实习任务太过轻易，没有黑魔法和阴谋，简单拙劣，但正是世界的常态。也许明天他就能拿到正式傲罗的证明书。

加德文·罗巴兹在哈利还上学时成为傲罗指挥部新头儿，他那种传统傲罗日渐凋零，但尚未灭绝。破案时只要抓住一根线，就能拆掉一整件韦斯莱毛衣，用追踪、监视、威胁、辱骂、拳头砸到心窝、膝盖顶住腹股沟、鞋底踩在锁骨以上下巴以下，以及适量不可饶恕。三年后他接替了魔法部部长位置，证明傲罗指挥部就是魔法部的垫脚石，或者好听一点，预备役。

站到罗巴兹办公桌前时，哈利觉得自己像砧板上的鱼，尽管他两次击败伏地魔。在那之前，他刚刚签署了伯莎·梅森的释放书。

他们从咖啡罐里提取到米克尸体中的一种魔药，不是什么剧毒，甚至不是什么慢性毒，那根本就不是毒药。你甚至能从妇女周刊上用猫头鹰成打订购，那是专门面向女性的美容魔药！

最开始，米克夫人坚持不知道这一切是如何发生的。她表现得就像每个从学校毕业后工作一两年或者干脆就是直接进入家庭结婚生子的主妇那样，坚称她认为那对米克治疗师有益——在咖啡里加入女性美容魔药。也许常年在厨房忙碌的全职妈妈会那么做，但伯莎·梅森在N.E.W.T.s里拿了整整五个O，她甚至能当一个傲罗，只要她能通过训练。

哈利不会相信她不知道女性美容魔药会混乱米克治疗师的激素，让他胡须减少，身体发胖，性功能下降，并最终在三十四岁时选择服用壮阳药。与此同时，她不能证明她不知道米克治疗师有服用缓和剂的习惯。持续累计的美容魔药、壮阳药、缓和剂，共同酿造了一服心脏骤停毒药。他体内乱了套。女性魔药和男性魔药针锋相对，而缓和剂想要它们都平静下来，最终他彻底平静了。

米克夫人在她的成绩单面前沉默了四个小时，她的魔药课从一年级起就在E以上，而霍格沃茨保留几百年来所有的学生档案。

在下班时间前，她终于捂住脸，眼泪从她苍白、纤细的手指间涌出，仿佛打开一条存满雨水的下水道，哈利没去想象她那双眼睛哭泣的样子。

米克夫人拉起袖子，两条胳膊的，那是紫色，像两根长条茄子或者其他什么恶心的不该存在于那的东西，从洁白长袖里伸出来。哈利立刻站起来呼叫圣芒戈。

她一直在挨打。从他们结婚一两年后，即便生了两个孩子也没有任何改善，甚至他们本该有三个孩子，从来不是咒语，而是拳头，手掌，鞋子，茶杯……哈利窒息地想到那根棒球棍。

她断断续续讲出一切，关于米克治疗师的酗酒，纯血巫师束缚的婚姻观念，暴力和更多的暴力，她不允许得到治疗，只能自己想办法处理，米克治疗师白天在事故治疗科解决坩埚爆炸带来的烧伤，晚上认为她的虚弱来自坩埚爆炸或魔杖走火。家务以外的时间她阅读女性杂志，参加妇女联合会，那里正流行一种美容魔药，每个人都容光焕发，让自己看起来非常好。起初她也只想让自己看起来非常好，但是很快，也许在又一次事故后，或者又一次充满酒精味的疼痛后，她忽然想起曾经学到的知识，霍格沃茨是她的辉煌时代，她在那里拿走五个O，魔药简直像本能一样灌进她脑子。美容魔药的用法是浸泡咖啡豆，这能最大程度地不引人察觉。孩子们不被同意喝咖啡。

直到最后，她仍坚称，她只是想米克治疗师脾气温和一些，因为美容魔药带来的女性化，最容易减弱的就是暴力倾向。她的说法从魔药顾问那得到了理论上的可靠支持。壮阳药跟缓和剂是米克治疗师的个人行为，与米克夫人无关。同时威森加摩那允许饱受家暴的女性有致人死亡程度的反击，因为长期暴力下她们无法保持时刻理智，尽管到最后也无法证明米克夫人是刻意设计。

总之她被无罪释放了，《预言家日报》长篇累牍报道了这篇新闻，紧挨着战争后做的离婚率上升的固定分析专栏，有两家妇女儿童权益保护基金会联系上她，为安托瓦内特提供助学金，为伯莎·梅森——脱去米克夫人头衔的她自己，提供工作支持，帮助她重新走上社会。总之一切看起来都有了一个合理结局。总之哈利的名字没有出现在报道里，而他的转正证明没有盖章。

这就是他站在罗巴兹办公桌前的理由。罗巴兹告诉他，“皆大欢喜，但不像表面上看起来那么简单。”

哈利回答，“这不简单，先生，这后面有一套纯血运行的规则，如果他们能离婚。”

“纯血规则？这不只是巫师规则。”罗巴兹看哈利的眼神仿佛他是一张报纸，上面写满漂亮新闻，但每个人都知道那只是某个角度而非真相。

“一个遭受家暴的女人，恰巧参加妇女联谊，恰巧发现能让丈夫变温和的魔药，恰巧杀死了丈夫，恰巧因无证无罪，即便有证据，也将恰巧因家暴无罪，最终被记者闻见很多头版头条，被基金会帮助，重新开启人生。”罗巴兹坐在宽大的办公椅后，用手指有节奏地敲办公桌，旁边是哈利没通过盖章的转正证明，“纯血压迫，社会关系，家庭矛盾，绝望主妇，这事儿抖搂抖搂只有一件干净。”

罗巴兹从桌上抽出一份报纸，递给哈利。那是最新晚报，出于保护受害者目的，只刊登了傲罗发言人的照片，伯莎·梅森化名为A，基金会对A伸出援手，要帮助她回到正轨。

哈利念出缩写：“W.O.M.P.？”

他在最下面的说明找到基金会的全称，Women’s Occupation Majorization Party。

“基金会创建了妇女杂志，为女性提供场所交流，这样做的不止一个，与之关联的还有儿童教育保护协会。”

“我不觉得成立基金会帮助弱势群体是坏事，即便别有目的。”哈利说。

“前提是它们不为了示好而做额外准备。”

哈利一动不动。站在办公桌前看着罗巴兹。罗巴兹也一动不动。一阵可怕的沉默。

“这只是猜测。”

“不停猜测直到验证或弄错，这就是傲罗的工作。”罗巴兹似乎是说给自己听。他眼神遥远，毫无波动。

“我应该有了一个新的实习任务。”

“这就是你的实习任务，抓住这条线，弄清楚线后面连着的庞然大物，也许走到最后发现那就是一只无害的小狗，但你得先看见狗。”罗巴兹说，“你的实习任务是什么？”

“常规监察，并确保监察对象的安全。”哈利回答。舌根后面苦涩。

罗巴兹点点头，“这样就可以了。”

他收起哈利的转正证明。

哈利走出去，把报纸叠好，装进口袋。


	8. NIMBLE: POTTER

这间屋子很白。

洁白。白得格外平的天花板，像一只蛋糕盘。左手边的墙打开两扇窗，半透明的白纱被清凉晨风吹得一股股卷起来。德拉科从没到过这。房间里非常明亮。

德拉科昏昏沉沉，头重得像灌进一加仑铅，脑子里一片空白，感觉像是睡过去一整月，错过所有重要事情。雪白的阳光让他心烦。风裹着窗上挂的薄帐子沙沙响，德拉科陷在床上，朦朦胧胧，巨怪好像吃掉了他的头，他不知道脖子以上还有东西在那。

他不难受，也不舒服，半闭着眼睛缓慢思索，然后终于想起摩金夫人长袍店发生的事。

德拉科忍不住叫一声，也不知道有什么好叫的，但他还是叫了出来。他仰躺在床上，放声大叫，听起来像个神经病，纳西莎能忍痛把他送进疗养院那种程度。

这让他的下巴恢复了一点知觉，他的脸和额头还在流浪，德拉科的记忆开始捡起来，想到那个关键的一忘皆空，他对于翻弄别人的记忆一点也不精通，但愿有效，必须有效，否则他会想方设法把波特的头割下来，藏在他床底下的盒子里，跟他的手提箱在一起。德拉科床下的手提箱塞满了成打衣服、鞋子、袖扣和领带，随时能提着去美洲出差六个月。

等他到了美洲，就可以在加利福尼亚的烈日下把波特的头摆出来，挂在窗台风干。他终于闭嘴，深深叹息，撑着胳膊把自己拉起来，他怀疑自己跟十头巨怪搏斗过，充满男子气概地在泥地里打滚，这能解释为什么他的臂骨软得像越南米线。

一条小麦色的胳膊从旁边伸出来，隔着被子搭住德拉科的大腿。

“拿开你的脏手，影响我呼吸了。”德拉科有气无力说。

“你的肺长腿上？”这是个一头红发的女孩，完美，眼睛绿得像波特，完美，晒成棕色的脸上有雀斑，完美。

“我用每一寸皮肤进行循环，再不拿开我要生气了。我这是在哪儿？”

“萨伏伊，不然呢，你的窝？”

麻瓜，完美。

卢修斯得多为他骄傲啊，他简直迫不及待扬起脸蛋接受一枚勋章了。他下半生一定能带着这个入土——德拉科·阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福，背叛家族者，同流合污者，肮脏下贱自甘堕落者。大清早想到这个真叫人心里暖洋洋的。

“听起来不错，”德拉科嘲讽说，“你看起来也不错，阳光也是，我应该再睡会儿。”

“那你就睡吧。”红发女孩怒气冲冲说。

她一下掀开被子，散着头发，从浴室那开始捡衣服，然后赤身裸体坐在床边的脚凳上穿袜子，她的腿美得不像话。

德拉科倚在枕头里发呆地看了一会儿，女孩已经开始套T恤，腋下的皮肤细腻。

“嘿，”德拉科忽然问，“我上了你吗？”

“我上了你！”红发女孩用力挎上手提包，那玩意儿光彩照人，简直像什么武器。她举起左手，向德拉科竖了一个笔直的中指，漂亮得无懈可击。她高高扬起头，转身，最后砰一下甩门的声音，堪比莎士比亚五幕剧的经典高潮。

德拉科慢腾腾坐起来，在床上摸索一段时间，从枕头底下抓到他的魔杖，感谢梅林，它连弯都没弯一下，其实它可以不用这么直。德拉科释放了一打能想起来的咒语，焕然一新，容光焕发，即时醒酒，即时醒酒，即时醒酒，直到他自己干净得仿佛刚来到人世，每一根头发丝都熠熠生辉，随时准备出席魔法部部长就职演讲。他的脑子嗡嗡疼。

一切尽在掌握。他已经想起来他做了什么，在那个一忘皆空后，他没忘扔出一百个荧光闪烁来逃避检查，他的魔杖尖大白天亮得发烫。下午四点他就坐进酒吧，里面的空气凉滋滋的，酒保当时正在擦一只年代久远的银壶，架子上酒瓶整整齐齐，酒杯闪闪发光，他要了当晚第一杯，放在一张清爽杯垫上，冷风扇在头顶上吹，他们刚喷了薄荷精。德拉科一坐下就把脸埋在手臂里，他的心热得像刚咽了一整袋红宝石般的烧煤块，他一口气喝了三杯，胸口才冷静下来。袖子被他的眼泪湿透。他感觉好多了。

直到那会儿他都不清楚到底发生了什么，他脑子里有一种亢奋的晕眩，他连呼进一口酒吧正式开张前的薄荷味空气都感到激动，他拿起杯子时，以为每一根手指都在发抖，实际纹丝不动，毫无知觉，像是跟校服、课本、坩埚一起在九年前通过猫头鹰邮购来的。

接下来的事情就只有一个冥想盆才知道了，反正他没有回家，一直在喝酒，一停下来就忍不住想去做些什么，而不能去做。酒精除了能让你头疼，还能让你被迫理智，让你握不紧拳头，让你瘫成一堆呕吐物，让你想立刻跳上什么列车，冲到隔间，打掉一只伸出的手。让你在五分钟内想一百遍而在原地一动不动。

德拉科从没感觉如此好过，哪怕他酩酊大醉，哪怕他流落伦敦，哪怕他一丝不挂在麻瓜酒店醒来，哪怕他睡了个红发女孩还遭了一记白眼。哪怕他亲吻了哈利·波特。哪怕他一想起这事实就焦躁不安，想用魔杖随便捅穿什么人的眼睛。

一切尽在掌握。

他躺在床上对自己说，我是个马尔福，我家财万贯，魅力无边，成排的男人女人为我倾倒，如果他们不愿意倒我的加隆会用砸断膝盖骨来帮忙，我喝了比喷泉还多的酒，跟个麻瓜韦斯莱有一晚下流，朝鼎鼎大名的哈利·波特扔咒语，那又怎么样，我还是个纯洁无瑕的斯莱特林，立刻能上时尚周刊，有朝一日还会把魔法部踩在脚底下，现在，别烦我，让我干点正经事，比如说，穿上裤子。

他呻吟一声，用了不起的毅力把被子踢开半截，砸了十个醒酒咒的脑袋像是移植自客迈拉兽，那根本不像幻觉，他头疼得不正常，好像不是喝下一整打威士忌而是在威士忌里腌了一整年。他忍无可忍，抓住魔杖召唤家养小精灵。

即便今天卢修斯就把他踢出家谱，他也会先拐走所有小精灵，就凭这个纳西莎也会跟他走，到时候就是他们抛弃他了。德拉科又在床上等了一会儿，大概九点一刻，他没看见表，又懒得再扔一个咒语。托比为他带来了熨烫服帖的新衣服，他最喜欢的周三日鞋子，还有一整沓要签字的合同跟支票。他不知道海蒂是不是从不休息，比小精灵还卖力地工作。他有点冒犯地想到家里那一排头颅装饰墙。

为了回报她的努力，德拉科慷慨地在每一张要花钱的纸上都签了名，包括一份长达十页的采购清单，上面按种类和字母排序写了姜根、辣根、玫瑰花瓣、羽衣草、火灰蛇卵、莫特拉鼠、还有数不清的仙子翅膀，种类丰富到让德拉科在第三页就能配出一副美容魔药、两种迷惑水和半瓶福灵剂。他不知道这是不是什么贪污新伎俩，但不重要。办好马尔福的事，她要一条匈牙利树蜂龙都行。他不在乎这个，德拉科头痛得厉害。在单子下面写：

**直接按出版魔药名录买。**

他还想在后面加一句“白痴”，多想他忍住了，但是没有，他把“你这个泥巴种白痴”写了整整五遍，最后用清洁咒消除时差点把纸擦破，为此他深深懊悔，为清洁咒。他强迫自己把文件劈头盖脸扔给托比时，懊悔都快咬碎他的手指了。

这真是个糟糕透顶的早晨，为了让它变好一点，德拉科朝托比大吼大叫，埋怨没关好的窗子和刺眼阳光（根本不管这不是在家里），故意把玻璃花瓶摔碎，不满地走来走去，直到把托比吓得瑟瑟发抖，扯住耳朵面对墙壁哭泣，德拉科才感到一丝丝愉快，心满意足地准备洗个澡，然后回家。

他的心情只维持了短短一会儿，非常短，只够他走过床，走进盥洗室，走到洗手镜前，然后——他一下愣住了。一动不动，甚至忘了呼吸，脸上简直挨了一耳光，火辣辣的。他终于忘记自己疼一早上的脑袋，他不相信依然有那东西用来思考，或者说，最好干脆没有，还有什么比这更可怕——照镜子时发现自己颈上空空如也？半张脸皮被狼人掀走导致面目全非？——也差不多了。

德拉科难以置信地摇了下头，绝望地发现镜子里那个非常像自己但绝对不是的家伙也跟着动了一下，他的心简直掉进冰窟，梅林啊——昨晚某一刻他脖子上肯定是客迈拉兽的脑袋。

卢修斯赢了，德拉科就是跪下来抱住纳西莎的腿也挽回不了，没一个家养小精灵会要他，他应该转身出去赞美托比。真是好样的，他比他的先祖们有出息多了，他们才干了什么，借口黑死病滥杀房客，在麻瓜贵族圈钻营，追求伊丽莎白女王，暗中毒害魔法部长——荒谬，可笑，司空见惯，不值一提，他才是那个人，在家谱留下浓墨重彩一笔，教后代们什么才叫邪恶——他挑染了头发。格兰芬多红！

他没当场暴毙。他的心脏太健康了。他一定能成为百岁老人，冲击巫师界长寿纪录，下一个尼可·勒梅，不死的男人，金与红发的马尔福。那不就是格兰芬多。

德拉科绝望震惊地扶住镜框，感觉自己摇摇欲坠，脑子里有一条长角水蛇钻来钻去，他认为自己至少死了一个小时，事实上，仅仅过去三分钟。

没有比这更糟的。德拉科立刻确信，世界上发生了最残酷的悲剧。一个马尔福有了红发。制造它的时间该被反复杀死六百遍。这个想法活得比德拉科的好心情长，但也没活到成年，如果走出盥洗室比走进更痛苦，那只能有一个原因，一个马尔福有了红发，而一个波特正好看见了他。

他怎么还没死？

“滚出去！”德拉科大吼，“滚出去，滚出去，滚出去！没人教你礼貌是不是！你有什么毛病，波特！”

波特只是站在那，翡翠绿的眼睛非常操蛋的跟傲罗制服完美般配，英俊得让人胃里长出头发，喉咙开一把蒲公英，然后他只是站在那，不可思议地盯着德拉科，看清发生的一切（发生在德拉科身上最最不幸的悲剧），最终十分混账地从眼睛里浮现笑意。德拉科记得昨天自己该死的为波特擦了眼镜，让他忘了这个吧，他愿意付钱，他真想把波特的眼珠子剜出来踩一脚。

他们大概吵了十分钟才让德拉科稍微冷静下来，德拉科抱着胳膊，勉为其难听波特解释不请自来（冒冒失失闯入别人支付金钱以获得的私人领地，即萨伏伊酒店的一个豪华河景套房）的原因。

那关于德拉科魔杖不正常的监测结果，波特向他展示一张有罗巴兹签名的调查令。而德拉科忍不住讥讽波特竟能把它完好无损地从魔法部带到河岸街。然后他看到了内容。他不知道自己的脸是不是白了。

“一个一忘皆空？”德拉科问，他的心砰砰跳，趾高气扬的语气后随时准备吞下鸦片酊。

让我成功，他在心里疯狂命令，我不能再承受这个了，没人能承受接二连三的折磨，让我成功，让我成功，让我成功。

“还有一百个荧光闪烁。”波特补充。

“我不知道一忘皆空也有了钻心剜骨的效果，”德拉科说，“对角巷哪个人被我折磨致死了？”他简直希望有这么一个人横尸街头，也不是说他真的想为此进阿兹卡班，只是，梅林的胡子脑子撒谎的长鼻子，世界就不能按他的想法转吗，他想今天是星期一！

“没有人，”波特用魔杖点了一下调查令，它立刻自动卷起来，跳回他笔挺大衣的口袋，“没有受害者，没有不可饶恕咒，问题在于后面那个，你为什么要连续放出一百个荧光闪烁来掩饰？”

因为我脑子不正常。德拉科迅速不动声色地松一口气，做到这个简单得让人诧异。考虑到他刚刚就要把自己的舌头嚼烂了。他成功了。他一败涂地的青春期姗姗来迟的奇迹，他快哭了，他差点鼓掌，实际上他的手指已经在掌心紧紧攥住了，那对圣人波特竟然生效了，这几乎当即让他喜形于色，他又没忍住，他怀疑头痛击垮了他的自制力。德拉科笑起来，怀疑要笑出眼泪，巨大的劫后余生感笼罩在他头顶。

他高声宣布，“我乐意，”他在床边来回踱步，停下来，面对波特，耸耸肩膀，“我喜欢这样做，没意义的事情，任何垃圾，废话，”他真没办法把嘴角拉平，他乐不可支。

波特皱眉，认真看他的脸，突然说，“你还好吗？”

德拉科僵住了。这简直是一个信号。指示标，箭头，哨响，飞贼挣脱，管它什么的。他不能表现出惊恐。

波特问，“没喝多之类的？”

_一打福灵剂。_

“我喝了一打威士忌。”德拉科飞快说，“我头疼得厉害，我睡了个麻瓜，她还是红头发。”

“噢，”波特犹豫地挑了下眉，视线又在他头发上停留一会儿，德拉科恨死这个眼神了。

“真疯狂，那么，”波特从口袋里掏出调查令，快速在上面写了什么，然后递给德拉科，“如果你觉得没问题，那就确认签名，别不看，先读一遍。”

德拉科第一笔就差点捅破羊皮纸。紧挨着波特写的那行说明，他匆匆签上全名，甚至想问用不用盖上纹章。他真的问了。幸好波特说不用。他也没带。

“虽然你根本听不进去，但按规定我还是要再次说明，在三个自然年以内，不要伤害他人，不要滥用魔咒，不要违反保密法，”波特又看了他一眼，“不要喝太多酒。”

“充满母爱，波特。”德拉科说。

“例行通知，马尔福。”

“真看不出你这么关心前食死徒们的身体健康。”

“不是前食死徒们。”波特敲下羊皮纸，再次让它卷起来，“我只跟踪你一个人的魔杖，而且，”他停顿一下，祖母绿的眼睛从镜片后盯住德拉科，“如果你真正是食死徒，你知道我会怎么做。”

德拉科微笑，“是的，把我送进阿兹卡班，往我脸上来一脚，顺便参观我跟摄魂怪甜蜜热吻，你不会还要拍个照吧，如果你拍了，我希望能放在《预言家日报》头版头条，马尔福不当边角料。”

“你以为人人都像你？”波特说，“我会亲手让你待在该待的地方。”

德拉科无所谓地摇摇头，“谢谢？”

他才发现他的头痛不知道什么时候消失了，现在他昂贵美丽的头颅好好长在脖子上，而不是被换去了地狱之类的，总之感觉起来是如此的健康，轻松，正常。他甚至有点回忆不起来之前的烦躁，仿佛刑满释放，呼吸一大口雨后的湿润空气。他感觉很好。

不是说德拉科可以就此接受自己的红发，只是，他感觉很好，头脑清晰，充满力量，甚至能跟个麻瓜似的，沿泰晤士河晨跑五公里。宿醉好像转瞬消失了，取而代之的是胃里的一点空洞。

德拉科想，他最好吃点东西，显然他的胃正在腹腔里摊手呢，再晚五分钟，那玩意儿恐怕要伸出来自己去够面包了。他绕到靠窗圆桌那喝了点橙汁，无济于事。波特竟然还站在那，也许是哀叹德拉科如此轻易地逃脱了检查。他以为他只是在心里想了一下，实际上，他直接问出声了。

波特看起来像被蛰了，“你一定得这样想是不是？”他咄咄逼人，“我每天什么都不干，就盯着你看，好揪出错给斯莱特林扣五分，我们毕业了！”

“这也不是扣五分的问题，”德拉科回答，“我以为我记错了，你不是名单上最前面那几个？让我在阿兹卡班度日如年，被摄魂怪弄成玩泥巴的白痴。”

波特几乎在冷笑，“所以我去威森加摩给你作证，那很有趣？”

“释放犯人再抓回来，是的。”

“你真是个疯子，用不上摄魂怪，你这个白痴。”波特恼火说，“不可理喻。”

不可理喻的是波特，德拉科感觉很好，他不知道那是胃还是什么，他的身体内部，涌动着一股沉重，黏稠，急不可耐的饥饿。饥饿是渴求。

德拉科满不在乎，“好吧，说得对，”他给吐司抹橘子酱，用磨剑的手势，“我们等着瞧。”

他咬下一大口，希望尽量不要狼吞虎咽，至少在波特面前，拜托，他可从没挨过饿。他向波特挥挥手，希望他识相点赶紧幻影移形回魔法部。他的愿望实现了，波特消失了。今天可能真的是星期一。

德拉科一个人至少吃掉六片培根，撑得要吐的同时，仍然饥饿无比。他在餐桌上给海蒂写信，告诉她，他想要一个律师。因为显而易见，他十分思念格里莫广场12号的童年时光，他在那里玩扫帚，对画像尖叫，在楼梯里捉迷藏，躲进不是有求必应却能得到一切的房间里。

他思念到任何东西都无法填补他煎熬的渴望。


	9. COUNT: MALFOY

马尔福走进格里莫广场12号时，穿着浅蓝色和白色的细条纹衬衫，西装裤跟崭新雕花牛津鞋。他看上去面目一新，气色不错，身旁的台阶上放着一个手提箱。当然，没顶着那撮可笑的红头发。

哈利还没来得及对此有所看法，马尔福就漫不经心绕过他，拎着手提箱，自顾自上到二楼，然后第一眼就被新沙发震住。那花了一百八十个金加隆，店主正受益于战后火热的“离婚经济”，坚信哈利破碎的爱情传奇为此开了个头。哈利还是第一次因为分手收到折扣。

马尔福捏着嗓子造作慨叹，“你在布莱克超过一百年历史的客厅放这个？”

哈利脸上肯定是听见死对头对你评头论足的那种表情，他非常熟悉。他很快会擅长这个，当有个挑剔的新房客。

“我不喜欢它。”马尔福说。

“这是我的，”哈利说，“你无权决定要不要把它扔出去，不关你事。”

马尔福耸耸肩，随手敲了敲沙发背，慢腾腾地叫了一声克利切。完全就在同时，克利切瞬间出现在马尔福脚下，浑身颤抖，激动震惊，不停用腰上的破布擦眼泪，看起来下一秒就要因剧烈情绪而昏厥。

马尔福要他送瓶酒上来。克利切简直是虔诚地接受了命令，以重获新生后足以奉献性命的决心，恐怕克利切都快开口赞美梅林了。

“早上八点钟？”哈利问。

“巫师也是英国人。”马尔福拖着语调说，陷进沙发里。

“没错，做得好。”

“我对你的看法改变了。”马尔福长长叹息，头倒在沙发靠背上，懒洋洋瞥一眼哈利，挑眉，“它还不错。”

马尔福竟然夸奖了哈利。这违反了法律。任何人都不能给别人施不可饶恕咒，哪怕受害者是个不可饶恕混蛋。马尔福中了夺魂咒，或者更糟，直接疯了。

哈利问：“你还好吗？”

这句话好像扎了马尔福一下。“什么？”他脸色看起来有点苍白。

马尔福用力闭了下眼，咬牙切齿说，“你能不能不要再问我这个问题。”

他的声音仿佛在极力按捺什么，“我很好，没有喝多，别再问了，禁止提问，把这句话刻进你贫乏的脑子里。”

好吧，他没疯，也没中一个夺魂咒。但一定喝多了。哈利确信。

跟马尔福的同居生活糟糕透顶。

马尔福傲慢，自大，任性，随意决定一切事情，他霸占了哈利的新沙发，甚至在那上面睡觉，彻夜不归或者一星期不出门，有一次哈利发现他凌晨四点钟让克利切给他煮咖啡，还有一次，哈利刚刷完牙，下楼就看到马尔福在读一本麻瓜小说，手指下面印着占满封面的标题—— _“the Lord of the Rings”_ 。他在那读了一整个通宵。吃早饭时，把书放在左手边。

考虑到那本书里面出现了无数次 _“the dark lord”_ ，哈利不得不钦佩马尔福的心脏，它一定十分尽职尽责。

麻瓜书籍只是个短暂消遣，马尔福喜新厌旧的速度让最不意外的人也眼花缭乱，他先后迷上了西城男孩和绿洲，整整循环了 _“Seasons in the Sun”_ 一千遍，当哈利终于忍无可忍地抗议时，马尔福仅仅动了下手指，让CD机开始播放 _“King of My Castle”_ 。是的，马尔福在布莱克超过一百年历史的客厅里弄了台CD机。克利切假装那不存在，毕竟没第三个人能合法继承他的使用权。

每周二和周四，马尔福会在对角巷跟个短发女孩见面。哈利调过来的资料显示，这个身高刚刚五英尺的麻瓜种协助打赢了卢修斯·马尔福的官司，几个月后她再次受雇于德拉科·马尔福，为他积极运作两个基金会。海蒂·克莱维毕业于拉文克劳，理所当然的聪明，他们学院只有两种人，喜欢获取知识的和擅长利用知识的。哈利对档案倒背如流，仅从职业来说，她的履历漂亮得堪比入职霍格沃茨前的洛哈特。她整天忙得像个家养小精灵，一刻不停地跟各种各样的人见面，收摞起来比她还高的信。克莱维的关系网调查由卡莉小组负责，案件起于罗巴兹的推理，一切只能秘密调查。盯梢马尔福依旧是哈利的主要工作。

工作日的早上八点半，哈利把自己收拾一新，从大门出去，在魔法部露个脸，走进傲罗办公室再施个幻身咒下楼重新回到格里莫广场12号，整个过程一气呵成。这活没有休息日，所有周末哈利都坚持在楼下承受马尔福的冷嘲热讽。他无比怀念六年级命令克利切跟踪马尔福的时光。

通常情况下，马尔福会在任何可能的时间出门，他一般在麻瓜伦敦闲逛，随意走进任何一家他忽然感兴趣的地方，周三马尔福在摄政街徘徊了一整天，从哈姆雷店买了所有十一岁孩子能想象到的圣诞礼物。周日上午他一直在学骑自行车，没有任何预兆，下周一，马尔福径直前往诺森伯兰大街，直接踏进夏洛克·福尔摩斯酒吧，点了一杯得其利，哈瓦那俱乐部三年兑青柠檬汁和糖粉，浑浊发白的酒液倒进冰得起雾的锥形杯，他一个人喝了五轮，看上去毫无醉意。第二天，周二，他没去见海蒂·克莱维。

他再没从那出来。周二晚上他跟另一个女孩边喝灰雁边聊天。

“我在酒吧上班，”马尔福说，直勾勾盯着坐在他旁边的女孩，“一周七天，只有百万富翁能负担，我有一个仆人煮咖啡。他很可爱。”

从那天起，马尔福开始沉迷酒精。他不总出现在同一个地方，但去夏洛克·福尔摩斯酒吧的次数比其他所有加起来还多。他喜欢上侦探小说，倚在角落暗黄色的吊灯下看《歪唇男人》。在来福尔摩斯前，马尔福没听说过福尔摩斯。

哈利的固定位置在进门的红皮沙发那，隔着一张报纸和一排放满侦探私人物品的展示架，从小提琴下面，拳击手套那一格看过去，包绿灯芯绒的联排软椅尽头，永远能发现马尔福。哈利交替使用幻身咒和复方汤剂，尽管马尔福整天醉得让人觉得就算罗恩站在他面前，他也只能认出那是红发。

得益于他显眼的外貌，几乎总有人跟他搭讪。马尔福对所有人都爱答不理，趾高气昂，出言不逊，这反倒让他成了酒吧之星，人们争先恐后讨好他，浓缩咖啡马提尼和加冰诗洛珂源源不断递到他手上，马尔福对此来者不拒，如果有人选在这时候秘密接触他是个好主意，前提是没有更多更安全的方式，比如说，不能使用自己的魔杖，而追踪系统在定位他们的魔法痕迹，让他们很难再得到一根新的。

当然更可能仅仅是马尔福受够了巫师界对他们这些逃脱判决的人的隐隐敌意，一等基金会正常运行，就迫不及待地跑到麻瓜这边寻欢作乐。毕竟现在报纸上除了连篇累牍的离婚率指数和经济复苏，根本没什么耸人听闻的食死徒反扑案或跟黑魔法沾边的伤害事件。最近两周《预言家日报》跟踪报道的是国际魔法合作司司长与妻子分居，这是目前涉及职位最高的纯血巫师离婚案。

去年一月，麻瓜界的《家庭法》正式生效，其中关于离婚问题的规定将大幅度取代1973年的《婚姻诉讼法》，战争期间，有些巫师流亡到麻瓜社区，现在他们要将麻瓜风气带到巫师中来。许多纯血家庭公开声明自己受到冒犯，鼓励大家维护传统，但渴望离婚的全职妇女却越来越多，尤其在八月份，马尔福的妇女职业优化基金会开始运作后。

哈利始终不觉得这是件坏事，但罗巴兹坚持要他多思考。

“任何金钱大张旗鼓的地方都有利可图，”罗巴兹告诉哈利，“他们擅长给圣芒戈捐款。一个组织在紧密运作，我不想看到我的手下视而不见。”

哈利说，“卢修斯·马尔福靠指认食死徒脱罪，没理由那些人再相信他。”

“胁迫，”罗巴兹从桌上的柚木盒拿出一支雪茄，在手指间灵活把玩，“说服，默契，合作，永远不会输的方法是同时站在两边。”

“你觉得卢修斯·马尔福为他们的活动提供资金掩护，在揭发他们之后？”

“我们在谈论离婚率上升对社会稳定的影响。”罗巴兹说，用火柴点燃雪茄。

哈利还在实习期，已经受够了罗巴兹的说话方式。他听起来就像魔法部。永远旁敲侧击。这可以理解——傲罗办公室就在魔法部，他们习惯魔法部的思考手段。哈利不想陷入到这种思考中。就一个傲罗来看，把马尔福钉在软木板上非常合理。他们家族有用钱洗刷名声的传统，但不是真正声势浩大地援助某些群体，除非那能帮他们把加隆从左口袋挪到右口袋。

而其中的合理假设是：基金会正掩饰什么，即使没有，傲罗也要对此保持必要的观察。因为显而易见，马尔福家的基金会正通过离婚案件抓住曾经的妻子和家庭中的孩子。孩子监护权优先归属女性，单亲母亲符合申请条件。未来每一届霍格沃茨的开学名单上，可能都有马尔福家族资助的孩子。

任何一个魔法部部长都不会乐意见到纳税人帮助的儿童更清楚地记得一个前食死徒，只因为后者带着名字去撒钱，而众所周知，傲罗司长就是准魔法部部长。如果哈利想继续干下去，最好照做。

马尔福最后一次在夏洛克·福尔摩斯酒吧喝酒是三月，那天他还是在老位置，兔头下面的靠墙方桌，他看上去心情不错，一直待到凌晨两点钟，中途还跟一对双胞胎聊了四十分钟，三个人喝掉一整瓶添加利10号。哈利用站立克制自己的倦意。他放了个幻身咒，抱着胳膊站在马尔福对面，马尔福竟然一无所察。

那个黑发男人端着酒坐到马尔福身边时，马尔福正朦朦胧胧靠着墙，偶尔惊醒一下，茫然环顾四周。

“如果觉得自己家的房子着了火，一个女人的本能就是立刻冲向对她来说最重要的那样东西。这是种完全不由自主的冲动，出现火情的时候，结了婚的女人会冲向自己的婴儿，没结婚的则会伸手去抓自己的珠宝盒。*”黑发男人在马尔福的桌子上放下酒杯。“那么一个男人在失火时，最先去想到的什么呢？”

马尔福懒懒睁眼瞥一下。

“有时候爱就像酒精，”黑发男人压低声音，凑到马尔福耳边说，“喝第一杯意犹未尽，第二杯心旷神怡，第三杯就是习惯，按部就班，然后醉醺醺，一切到此结束。”

“别跟我搭讪。”马尔福慢吞吞说。

“起火时，一个男人最先想到的，跟女人一样，家人，钱。”黑发男人说，哈利注意到他打扮得体，发型看起来跟马尔福不相上下的昂贵，鬓角修剪到耳朵上方。“你打算再待三个小时，用不了多久，酒鬼们就都从这散开了，路上只有垃圾和空易拉罐，头发打结的流浪汉鼾声大作，外面风很大，车也不太好叫。”

“你关心这个？”马尔福扭头，朝哈利的方向打了个哈欠。

“无论谁看到一个像你这样的人买醉，都会忍不住关心，”黑发男人说，“卷入多角恋，合伙人背叛，对你来说有点早，吸毒或者逃课，被学校开除，背了案底。”他喝下一口酒，凝视锥形杯底酒针刺沉的樱桃，紫罗兰色酒面渐渐平静，继而停滞。 

“是吗，”马尔福脸颊上浮现嘲弄，看样子被长篇大论弄醒了，“你觉得怎么着，一个人非得装点什么，一头栽进臭水沟，然后不断回想，人生中某个光辉时刻，抓住飞贼然后风从你头上完美刮过，半个球场为你欢呼，而你越飞越高。”

“那是什么意思？”

“我十世纪前某个曾曾曾曾祖父从威廉一世那拿到一大块地，之后每代曾曾曾祖父都赚很多钱，等到我父亲，我们的家产足以让败家子再挥霍十代，我们的信托基金源源不断搜刮钱财，我每天躺进下水道，赚得比红毛全家还要多，而我不会为此道歉。”

他举起空酒杯，重重砸在桌子上，什么也没发生。黑发男人把自己的酒倒给他，没有说话。马尔福一饮而尽，扔下酒杯，“双份青柠汁，谁这么喝飞行？”

“不喜欢？”

“我爱死飞行了，喝进去的，飞上去的。”

他忽然靠近黑发男人，鼻尖几乎贴在对方脸上，他皱起眉，“你看起来像一个人。”

“谁？你的恋人。”

“我的仆人。”马尔福向后倒去，倚在软椅靠背上，放声大笑，“他咖啡煮得不错。”

哈利真想扔下他走出去一会儿，但马尔福很快笑够了，怡然自得地从黑发男人杯子里捏起酒针，当着哈利和那个男人的面，伸出舌头，将上面的樱桃卷进嘴里。他像吃一块糖那样，含着那枚樱桃微笑，手指举起来，然后松开。酒针掉在桌子边缘，发出清脆的叮的一声。

他们几乎是四肢纠缠着走出酒吧，哈利不确定自己要不要跟上去，但立刻决定跟着。性关系原本就是最适合掩饰的方式之一，人们为谨慎、隐秘、担惊受怕找到一个合理借口，那就是不宜为人所知的地下情。他能在舌头放进他嘴里的同时，往他口袋装上一沓写满计划的纸条。哈利竖起外套领子，告诉自己，这是工作，他不应该让情绪影响到自己。他不是保守派人士，顶多会为马尔福是弯的有点惊讶。一点点。

现状比哈利想的还要糟，他们确实联系不到车，而马尔福似乎被风吹起醉意，闭着眼睛难受呻吟，黑发男人低声安慰他，马尔福则一个劲儿往下倒，看上去要么是想躺在地上睡一觉，要么是根本站不住。黑发男人扯住他，手臂穿过他的腰，马尔福闷闷咳嗽了一下，趴在那人肩膀上说了一句醒酒咒。哈利松一口气，看来马尔福还残留一丝理智。不过马尔福似乎没拿住魔杖，醒酒咒没起到该有的作用，他依旧浑浑噩噩。黑发男人还在给出租车打电话。

马尔福努力睁了下眼，又说了一遍醒酒咒，这个看起来奏效了，但效果不太好。考虑到他大概喝下一吨烈酒，依旧起作用的醒酒咒甚至证明了他魔咒课学得相当不错。哈利准备等马尔福第三次念醒酒咒时，帮他扔一个。但马尔福没继续尝试，似乎认为已经足够，或者干脆彻底失去理智，他推了一下黑发男人，看得出试图用力，但烂得像他刚才的咒语。黑发男人帮他稍微站直，让他靠在身上，出租车正从道路一端开过来，不知道是不是他叫的那一辆，以目前时间来看，凌晨两点半，应该毫无疑问。

马尔福闭着眼睛，含糊不清开口，“盔甲护身。”哈利有点犹豫，不知道他是说错了还是哈利自己听错了，马尔福安静了一会儿，有那么一阵子，像是彻底睡过去，出租车在他们身边停下，黑发男人抬起马尔福的脸，低声说了些什么，哈利没注意。而马尔福又断断续续说了几个咒语，昏昏倒地，统统石化，驱逐咒，缴械咒，一个都没真正生效，好像他一下子迷上背诵咒语。在黑发男人把马尔福弄到车上前，他终于清晰念出一个咒语——“呼神护卫”。

那生效了。不是咒语。哈利解除幻身咒，一把拽开黑发男人，把马尔福从他手里扯出来。

“嘿，有人撞上你了。”黑发男人恼火骂道，然后转身看到哈利的脸，忽然住嘴。

哈利知道自己看起来严肃又隐含挑衅，他能感受到。这是苏格兰场的表情，从罗巴兹那学的。不知不觉间。

黑发男人摊开双手，“好吧，不管你从哪来，你不能随便带走我的朋友。”

“他不是你的朋友，你一小时前才坐到他身边，一小时后就企图带他上床，在他喝醉的情况下，非完全行为能力人。”

“警察局不会忙着鉴定酒鬼，更不会监视合法市民。”

“他男朋友会。”

“男朋友？”黑发男人露出笑容，哈利知道自己犯错了，男人说，“不，你在撒谎，放开他，或者你更喜欢见条子。”

“我给他煮咖啡。”哈利说，“走开或者挨一拳。”

黑发男人退缩了，他拉开车门，露出一个狡黠微笑，“祝你今夜愉快。”

很快，夏洛克·福尔摩斯酒吧烫金字的招牌下，就只站着他们两个人。确切说，马尔福是挂在哈利身上，全靠哈利的两条手臂才不至于无可救药地睡进地面。

“你还好吗？”哈利脱口而出，随即想起马尔福恨死这个了，他改口问，“你还能撑过一个幻影移形吗？”

马尔福压根没听清他说什么，埋在他胸膛前一声不吭，哈利问了第二次，担心马尔福会吐在他身上。如果非吐不可，哈利可以让出左边口袋。马尔福大概沉默了半分钟，终于含混开口，“让我透口气……我快死了……”

哈利用手背贴住马尔福脸颊，发现那很热，不是高烧，但很热。马尔福听起来在小声啜泣，整个人几乎牢牢困在哈利身上。如果哈利这时候再意识不到抵着他大腿的是什么玩意儿。以为那是根魔杖之类的，该死的，他早过了十一岁。马尔福没学到最重要的一条，别喝任何人给你的东西。哈利快气疯了，“那个杂种，他给你灌了什么。”马尔福已经回答不了任何问题了。隔着衣服，哈利都能感觉到他的皮肤。

“不用慌，”哈利说，既是对马尔福也是对自己，“我们有办法解决这个，一定有个咒语，什么魔药，喝下去，睡一觉，第二天一切如常。”如果他带马尔福去药剂店求助一定会上头版头条，而明天马尔福会杀了他再自杀，或者更好的选择，让全世界一忘皆空。他今天没带复方汤剂，这是个错误。哈利没法连续思索，马尔福正把嘴唇贴在他脸上。

这是个错误。哈利知道马尔福上学时暗恋过他，不知道那是否过期不候，不知道中间有哪个男朋友女朋友，不知道哈利是否也同样暗恋过马尔福。他抓住马尔福胳膊，额头贴住，他想问马尔福还好吗，但这次记得他不喜欢，于是问，“你能认出我吗？”

马尔福只是喃喃说，“我知道。”

那语气不会让任何一个人相信他知道。哈利换了个问法，“你记得哈利·你经常折磨的·波特吗？”他比自己意识的冷静多了，还有心思开个玩笑。马尔福埋在他脖子间小声哼唧，没有回答。哈利已经在考虑是回格里莫广场还是随便找个地方。要知道，避开克利切绝无可能。马尔福的神志正以秒钟的速度远离，他必须得幻影移形，但愿马尔福不会吐。

他的运气很好。马尔福既没有吐，哈利能想起来的伦敦唯一一家麻瓜酒店套间也没有人预定，否则他就要多放个一忘皆空了。豪华河景，那真的很棒，哪怕是凌晨两点钟时从窗口望下去。他们几乎一掉进来就往床上倒，马尔福盲目地拽哈利的领口，而哈利的手差点伸到马尔福衬衫下面，他都不知道他在干嘛，也许酒精会通过空气传染。他怀疑自己没及时停下就要摸到马尔福胸前那道疤了。马尔福恍恍惚惚呜咽，紧紧抓住哈利身上的一切东西。外套，领带，袖子。哈利想给他一个醒酒咒，但知道那会把他们俩逼疯，他们不知道马尔福到底吞下去什么。也许是那杯酒，也许是那个樱桃。他们缠在床上，分享了无数个黏糊糊的吻。有很长一段时间，世界一无所有，除了马尔福柔软的舌头。这简直是犯罪。

哈利挣脱了两次，马尔福随即追上来，最后一次，哈利抓住马尔福的下巴，迫使他仰头与自己对视，“告诉我，”他说，“你想到谁，第一个名字，你在想谁。”其实不问也可以，成年人值得一场完美的一夜情，没人会拒绝这个，一个迷人的金发尤物躺在床上，哭着求你恨不得跪在你脚下，谁都会为他硬得像钻石。没有任何必要，多此一举，等到天亮，马尔福自己清楚是怎么回事儿。他们假装什么都没发生过，一切如常。

他们在这纠缠了几分钟，马尔福快被他逼疯了，胡乱叫了一堆刚听就知道不存在的名字和姓氏，赛蒂娜伊莱恩格拉迪斯希尔，直到最后，马尔福终于屈服了，搂住哈利的脖子，恶毒诅咒，“下地狱吧布雷斯，混账废物——”哈利用吻让他闭嘴。

哈利怀疑马尔福体内流淌一点海洛因，他大汗淋漓，贪得无厌，索求无度，哈利帮他弄出来三次，用手。除了露出来的部分，他没让自己任何一寸衣服下的皮肤碰到马尔福，那简直比通过傲罗训练还难。他让自己别脱光马尔福，让自己的手进去，而不是把马尔福剥出来。等到洁白窗纱后的天空变成墨蓝色，马尔福终于筋疲力尽地睡熟。哈利为他清理了身体，无比倦怠，比过去每一天都更憎恨马尔福。他判断马尔福至少要睡到午饭时间。于是决定先回格里莫广场收拾好自己，他的衬衫折腾出无数褶皱，熨烫良好的制服压得像卷心菜。他预计一个小时内回来，最多不超过两个小时。喝咖啡时，猫头鹰为他送来了《预言家日报》。

头版头条，跟哈利毫无关系，却不能说是万幸。他不知道那是否跟马尔福有关系，也许有也许没有，这个世界上最接近答案的就是他自己，而他昨晚正努力克制不上了这个混账。只因为他烂醉如泥时想要的是一堆乱七八糟的人名。

哈利在水槽倒掉咖啡，他需要酒精。每个人都有需要酒精的时刻。但他重新为自己倒了第二杯咖啡，开始坐下来阅读报纸。

第一起恶性事件出现了。

__

__

_“德比郡谷地一名男子纵火烧毁麻瓜房屋。”_

这就是个彻头彻尾的错误。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *搭讪拽哥的那段话出自福尔摩斯的波西米亚丑闻案。  
> 福尔摩斯不卖得其利， 也不卖飞行，其他都有。


	10. HUGGING: WE

霍格沃茨每间寝室都有五张四柱床，意味着你不得不在七年中和四个人分享睡眠时间。这可不是放下床幔能解决的问题，德拉科六岁就认识西奥多，那不代表他喜欢西奥睡在他两米旁。幸运的是德拉科的室友和他有同样的看法，不幸的是他们因此互相排斥。也许除了克拉布？好吧，再除了高尔。

这是必要的受难，他们的父辈相信能用简朴的环境磨砺精神，好让他们往下延续每一代的奢华生活。通过集体宿舍，公共浴室，磨损扶手，洗得发白的短毛地毯，以及熄灯后夜谈。话题在一年级围绕飞天扫帚，二年级是蛇怪跟继承人跟斯莱特林跟哈利·他妈的·波特，三年级是阿兹卡班和死死死死，四年级开始，火焰杯外，更多东西加入进来，翻倒巷面墙站的哑炮，咬断关节的戒指，赫奇帕奇某个招摇的胸部，布雷斯女友的腰，衣柜深处黏稠馥郁的“瓶子”，深夜宴会，某个标记，吞吐长信的蛇——他们肆无忌惮讨论性和变体的性，也就是说伪装成权力和暴力的性，不然呢，分享彩色课程表？他们正处于青春期，每个人的字眼都熟练得像身经百战的嫖客。继续除了克拉布跟高尔。他们俩没法坚持不睡，彻夜窃窃私语，不等西奥热好身，就得往克拉布跟高尔的床幔上扔静音咒。

有一次他们谈起神奇动物，因为想起恶心的弗洛伯毛虫和它们永无休止的交配期。

布雷斯是斯莱特林的神奇动物专家，毕竟他总容易谈到赫奇帕奇女友或者男友，这没办法，他在夜谈会公然宣称，“赫奇帕奇分到了大部分漂亮姑娘和漂亮小伙。”

西奥难得赞同，认为拉文克劳都是怪人，只不过惯会修饰或用自以为很独特的离奇品位让别人也觉得他们很独特，比如说洛哈特跟斯基特。而格兰芬多两极分化，要么美得艳光四射，要么丑得动地惊天。他们礼貌性地避开了斯莱特林，显然都认为自己以外，其他人乏善可陈。或许布雷斯是例外。拜托，整个霍格沃茨都对他的外貌心悦诚服。德拉科认为里面包括麦格教授。

布雷斯想知道复方汤剂能不能让人类拥有神奇动物的能力，通过短暂地变成它们。德拉科立刻反驳了他，“复方汤剂只对人起作用，动物毛发会随机产生古怪结果，你不想下辈子顶着张猫脸，就永远别试。”

这不公平，特波疣猪和夜骐会隐形，隐形兽除了隐形还能预知短暂的未来，独角兽可以听到每个站在面前的内心。连猫狸子都能闻出谁是嫌疑犯，布雷斯却不能通过喝下一剂魔药得到穿墙术去见他的女友们。

西奥冷冰冰嘲笑，“你能获得神奇能力，却只想去见女朋友，你白天就能见到她们，周末还能在霍格莫德过夜。”

“我是浪漫主义专家，”布雷斯说，“你拥有一切就会向往玫瑰花和唱歌的夜莺，如果你有神奇能力，不用来爱，那毫无意义。”

“你可以要更多，读心术，隐形术，预知未来，改变外貌，超乎想象的强大……然后利用它们，办点真正有用的事。”西奥回答。

现在球到德拉科这边，他懒洋洋说，“想点实际的，成为易容马格斯听起来不错，我有个远方亲戚就能，说不定我血里也有这个。”

布雷斯在床幔后发出笑声，“你的虚荣比我想的还夸张，好吧，也许这能浇灌你的自尊心，你长得够漂亮了，德拉科。”

“我知道，”德拉科说，“我有镜子，还有眼睛。”

“所以你想变成圣人波特然后去抢劫一年级？酷。”

“好主意，我会加入清单，”德拉科巡视四柱床顶，“如果我有西奥的个头，你的眼睛，韦斯莱的雀斑，波特的鼻梁，我是谁？”

“韦斯莱的雀斑，奇思妙想，你父亲得为你骄傲，可惜你还是德拉科。”

“我当然永远是马尔福。但他将不是任何人，而是一个拥有西奥的个头，你的眼睛，韦斯莱的，好吧，去掉这个，波特的鼻梁，以上这些集合的，新人。”德拉科重复，“新人，不存在的人。”

“你想变成别人？”西奥冷淡开口。

“不。我英俊，富有，高贵，我为什么要变成别人，我只想在不同的身体里坐一会儿，只是……”德拉科强调， “体验。我永远是个马尔福。但易容马格斯实行得当将会非常有用。”

西奥说，“我以为你会想拥有读心术。”

“用来倾听你对我的肮脏幻想？”德拉科百无聊赖说，“别把自己当成什么大人物，我对别人的念头毫无兴趣。不重要。”

“哈利·波特的？”

“邓布利多的也不。我不感兴趣。就算波特的性幻想能让我狠敲他一笔，还有美好的休息室演讲时光，还有所有讽刺和比喻的课间，还有魁地奇球场上无穷无尽的快乐……等等，我有点心动了。我准备好倾听小哈利埋在心底的悄悄话了。”德拉科忍俊不禁。

这个想法让他们笑了好一会儿，轮到布雷斯接球，“隐形也不错。”

“溜进校长室偷东西，好主意，布雷斯，别忘了那个天文望远镜，把他搜刮一空。我会等在外面鼓掌，原谅我不能陪伴，我无法忍受一秒钟被忽视。”

“我绝不让你被忽视，”布雷斯说，“我会在大厅解开你的裤子，在桌子下面口你，你低头就能看见你老二勃起的形状，因为我是隐形的，与此同时，斯内普教授在教师席后跟你对视。”

德拉科装模作样呻吟一声，“你赢了！别让我想象这个！”

“你才赢了，易容马格斯——你能变成个魅娃。答应我先来我床上。”

“我会变成阿芙洛狄特，一丝不挂躺到你的鹅绒被下面。”

“了不起的善行，其实我的床铺现在就为你准备好了，你可以穿着鞋踩上来，西奥不会介意的，对不对，西奥？”布雷斯说，顺手敲了敲床柱。

德拉科猜他有点困了，因为通常情况下的布雷斯发出邀请时会做作地掀开床幔。

西奥在房间另一端冷冷说，“请自便，记得弄个静音咒。”

德拉科拖长声音说，“抱歉，等我一会儿，我正在把自己的头发变成银色，我会努力的。”

“我迫不及待。”布雷斯吃吃笑着回答。

“我也迫不及待，我感觉它们正在发烫，梅林啊，是月光照耀的银色，不是一头红发。”

“加点卷曲，好跟韦斯莱一家般配，说不定你被安排到他们小妹妹的床上，毕竟他们只有一个房间。你增加了负担，德拉科，麻烦鬼。”

“别让我笑，我在努力。”

“等你成功了叫醒我，不管几点。”布雷斯说，“我不能错过那个。”

“布雷斯……”德拉科陷在被子里喃喃自语，困得要命，“布雷斯，”他好像在梦里弄丢了自己的手，还有脸，还有大部分腿，他不会瘫痪了吧，德拉科从胸膛那发出疲倦的呻吟，“布雷斯，醒醒……”

我是个易容马格斯。我做到了，我的血起作用了，我真的是个易容马格斯。

德拉科这么想了好一会儿，没看到熟悉的暗绿色帐顶，眼前一片漆黑，他先是有点困惑，半分钟后，意识到自己已经毕业了。乱七八糟的记忆像垃圾一样往他眼睛后面倒，他想起来夏洛克·福尔摩斯，一个女人失火时，像哈利·波特的男人，飞行——然后到此为止。

他大概花了五分钟，才把自己从被子里拯救出来，眼睛渐渐看到漆黑以外的东西，他在裤子口袋里找到魔杖，扔出咒语，微微闪烁的荧光告诉德拉科，现在是八点钟，晚上八点。

他昨天没洗澡。德拉科想。他没换衣服，他还穿着那一身，皱巴巴的衬衫，残酷，皱巴巴的裤子，更加残酷。他从没连续穿一件衣服超过十二小时。他恨他自己。唯一值得欣慰的是，他睡昏前看来记得给自己个清理一新，让他不必大汗淋漓地醒来。他完全不记得这件事。

另一个五分钟后，德拉科终于爬下床，他头疼得厉害，确信自己昨夜至少喝下四种烈酒，疯了。他摸着墙壁打开灯，麻瓜们的伟大发明，一瞬刺目后，令人惊讶。洁白，左手边的墙上有两扇紧闭的窗，半透明的窗纱自然垂落。他本以为自己在随便哪个地方，当然通常是麻瓜酒店，但是——这是萨伏伊，同一个河景套房。这未免有点荒唐，德拉科站在盥洗室，对着镜子想。

他完美无瑕的白金色头发中，一小撮红色顽固得像粘上了油漆。那看上去并不坏，很衬他烟灰色的眼睛，让他整个人轻快，或者说轻佻。他不是第二次挑染了头发。他根本没弄走它，上一次后。他的混淆咒失效了。他一直留着这些红头发。

德拉科不知道自己为什么不去掉那些愚蠢热烈的红色，他只是不想，既不想改变，又不想去想为什么。他只是在没那么不想的时候，给它施一个混淆咒，好让它们看上去跟周围的头发一模一样。不是所有事情都需要理由。德拉科泡进浴缸时故作轻松地想，我想做什么就做什么，没有理由。我只是想。

所以当他终于结束有益健康的热水澡，从铺着黑白格地砖的浴室走出来，然后发现没新衣服时，他没给原来那套衣服扔几个咒语或者召唤家养小精灵，而是穿着酒店提供的浴袍和拖鞋，面不改色地出门了。是的，的确有人不停向他侧目，他不在乎，他魅力无边，他绝不连续两天穿同样的衣服。萨伏伊斜对角的吉·里奇早已打烊，附近的开司米精品店同样，不过没关系，它们今天不是德拉科想要那部分。他直接换了方向，在阿德尔菲剧院对面找到家Topman，赶在九点前换上一整套全新麻瓜装扮。不是他刚扔在酒店垃圾桶里的西装定制，是T恤和牛仔裤。显然，它们和他的新头发更协调。疯了。

他不正常，他的脑袋在发烫，德拉科沿着河漫无目的来回踱步，体味饥饿以及类似疲倦或者烦躁的东西。穿着麻瓜T恤。他不知道自己想做什么，通常情况下，这时候他正在哪个酒杯前醉生梦死，但不是今天，刚刚从另一个幻想中苏醒。他不能连续醒来两次，除非此刻也是假的。但现在是真的。因为他不知道自己想做什么。幻想也是一种想。梦混乱但通常笔直，而现实直接却他妈一团毛线。

他别无选择。事情发生在某个时候，对角巷那个无可救药的一忘皆空，威森加摩漫长焦灼的庭审，有求必应室的厉火，也许干脆就他妈是四年级，因为太多下流主题的夜谈会。他恨不得掐死个活生生的玩意儿泄愤。

德拉科渴望什么东西，他只能喝酒。如果你想把什么东西从身体中驱逐出去，你最好保证身体里有点什么东西，比如说酒。他得吐很多次，以确保那东西被吐出去了。那个“想要”，那个“得到”，那个“渴望”。就像不能从空杯子里倒水，不能从吃完的糖果罐里拿巧克力，变戏法的麻瓜从帽子拽出源源不断的兔子和玫瑰，谁都知道它们本来就装在桌子底下。牛奶同样会催吐，但酒精不仅让人呕吐出胆汁，还能让人呕吐出灵魂。然后德拉科终于能冷静该死的哪怕一分钟，把热烈疯狂来势汹汹仿佛五脏六腑都在燃烧的渴望，杀死一小会儿。渴望总不肯死，他喝酒，买麻瓜CD，在伦敦闲逛，双手捧住绿眼睛女孩的脸，称赞月光吻于海波，泉水汇入河流。

“但这些接吻又有何益，要是你不肯吻我？”* 德拉科说，如愿以偿得到一个吻，两片嘴唇，三杯曼赞尼拉。桑卢卡尔的潮湿海风让酒花盛放，发酵出世上唯一一种咸味雪莉酒。

“尝起来是眼泪里面的盐，记住是我，”那女孩告诉他，“动物第一个器官就是嘴，人类不是吃就是喝，还把没用的东西放进嘴里，口香糖，牙签，烟，手指甲，老二，喜欢所以放到嘴里，接吻就是吃，爱就是张开你的嘴。”

她是对的。世界真面目是一张嘴，不是这个吃掉那个，就是那个吃掉这个。夜晚吃掉太阳，工作吃掉劳动和自由，大西洋吃掉赛文河，德拉科的古灵阁金库吃掉无数人工资。黑魔王嚼碎了他薄薄的人生，那肯定是脆饼干，疯狂往袍子上掉渣。他想吐。

他确实吐了。等德拉科清醒时，他正在拼命咳嗽，眼泪不受控制，鼻腔酸涩发苦，就像谁朝他的脸狠狠来了一拳，他简直能把整个胃呕出来。他全身上下都是水，衣服贴在身上，一条修长有力的胳膊穿过他腋下，迫使他继续吐出更多水。泰晤士河没吃掉他，他吃掉了泰晤士河。

等德拉科终于能再次呼吸时，哈利放手，往他身上胡乱扔了几个干燥咒和醒酒咒，德拉科摇头，“停止，我没醉，波特！”

“一时心血来潮，出于好奇，意外，事故，”哈利说，“你只是没留神，以为那是月光下的道路，波光粼粼，镶满钻石，你差点淹死！”

“一个巫师永远不会淹死。”德拉科干咳着说。

“没错，说不定魔力失控能救你一命，只要你没一心自杀。”哈利冷笑，怒气冲冲，“你疯了，收到威森加摩传票，破产，抑郁症，成了哑炮，哪件事？伏地魔第三次复活，我会活下来第三次，什么让你死，你想做什么！”到最后，他完全是在冲德拉科大吼。

撞见鼬鼠都比撞见救世主强，德拉科想，我的运气一向不太好。又一次失败。彻头彻尾。他不理会哈利，朝河岸上走，醒酒咒外黄金男孩总算做了件好事，德拉科下辈子都不会想走路时衣服往下滴水。哈利紧紧跟住他，超出必要的近，“我们谈谈，找个地方坐下来，你应该吃点东西，可能还要喝点药。”

德拉科停下，站直，他的眼神一定赤裸裸，因为哈利略微皱了下眉，而且德拉科很熟悉自己脸上的表情，大多数是掠夺式的，“离我远点。”

“你很不对劲儿，”哈利说，声音听起来像傲罗，也就是说在思考，“你情绪混乱，行为失控，你不是想死……你得咽下去一瓶镇定剂，我们回格里莫广场。”他做出判断，强行揽住德拉科的肩膀。

德拉科跌跌撞撞跟他走了几步，猛然挣开，后退，“我在受监视。”

哈利仿佛被扇了一耳光。

“威森加摩判决我的魔杖被跟踪三年，”德拉科压低声音，怕被拦住似的，快速说，“我父亲不得不去法国，知道他在这就要受到过多关注。就因为我没办好，全搞砸了。”

他的胸膛轻微发抖，“我总是失败，我早该认清这一点，我总是不顺利，你拒绝我的手，斯莱特林开始走下坡路，我进霍格沃茨前他们刚拿了七冠王，最后一刻邓布利多都能改变旗帜颜色，我一次也没赢过你，从没，我父亲坐了牢，家被一群疯子占领，我没法在客厅待着，伏地魔睡在我头顶，我没拿过第一名因为格兰杰永远在我前面，就像你永远在我前面——抓住飞贼。”

“我只办成了两件事，一，修好消失柜，把一大群食死徒放进学校，二，朝罗斯默塔弄了个完美的夺魂咒，她把项链给了凯蒂，把酒卖给了斯拉格霍恩，还整个学期假装正常。我是说，看起来，完全正常。”

他快哭了，德拉科觉得，他总是很容易情绪化，现在哭泣说不定会促使人类产生怜悯，他熟练掌握这种技巧，从父母那骗来纯金羽毛笔，从波特那骗来仁慈和威森加摩的证言。他应该哭。可是没有。他的眼底比沙漠更干涸，他的舌头顺畅滑过恶毒字眼，毫无困难，他遣词用句的水平无与伦比，他能去教文法，他是个坏家伙。他想哭。

“也许我干过几件好事，我没指认你，你以为那是什么，波特，什么，残留的人性？善良？一点灵魂的闪光？我告诉你，我不想看见那个人，就是不想，我不想犯错，我不想承担责任，我不想选择！”

哈利只是看着他，抿紧嘴唇，一言不发，似乎不知道该怎么办，这很正常，所有人都会愣住，鉴于你的死对头突然在自杀获救后发疯。

德拉科说，“你想做什么，从我这拿到什么，没错，我拿金子修水池，在美国买卖股票，你知道那玩意儿吗，麻瓜的，我们这么干好多年了，私下用了一堆名头，付薪水给麻瓜顾问，这就是为什么我们永远不缺钱，我们的生意无处不在，我在韦斯莱笑话商店有股份！”他咄咄逼人，“无所谓，我之前想做个成功的人，证明自己，事实上一点用都没有。我什么都不用干就比你们一辈子奋斗还富有，我的孩子出生马尔福才会重返垃圾堆魔法部，我拥有一切，我就想做废物。”

“闭嘴，”哈利说，“闭嘴，停止。”

“滚开，”德拉科大喊，“离我远点！”

“我告诉你安静！”哈利一下抓住德拉科肩膀，贴近他的脸，“我知道你是个任性，懦弱，自大，没担当的饭桶，怨天尤人的废物，你不用非得一次次把自己撕碎。”

德拉科咧下嘴，露出个讥笑，“圣人波特。”

哈利不为所动，“圣人？如果你是个自我要求奇高的圣人，如果你是个英雄，如果你活下来或者其他什么东西——你只是个混蛋，你只是个普通人，你那时候才十六岁。你别无选择，少用邪恶标榜自己，以为那很酷？你只是吓坏了。”

他祖母绿的眼睛牢牢盯住德拉科，月光下闪烁如海波，“你到底想要什么？”哈利问。

我想变成易容马格斯。

为什么？德拉科想，我不是怪人，我不想离群索居，不想被忽略，不想无所谓，我不想成为任何人，我不想是我自己。我需要我的钱，我的背景，包括食死徒那部分，我想去尼斯看望纳西莎，我想掌控魔法部，我想走到河里掐死一条鱼。我想死。

我想像死一样。我不高兴。我很沮丧。我不知道我想要什么，我什么都不想要。

这些话就在他心里，他张开了嘴。一句话也说不出。

如果他得不到所有的渴望，他至少可以做到一件事，他想吐。

“我的头发是银色的吗？”德拉科说。

“银色？”哈利反问。

是的，德拉科骤然抽出魔杖，“一忘皆空。”

这次哈利更快，“除你武器！”

失败。他的。成功。另一个咒语。

魔杖脱手而出前，德拉科幻影移形了。他需要把灵魂赶走。逃避吃掉魔杖，酗酒吃掉渴望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 雪莱的一首诗《爱的哲学》，以下查良铮译：
> 
> 泉水总是向河水汇流，   
> 河水又汇入海中，   
> 天宇的轻风永远融有   
> 一种甜蜜的感情；   
> 世上哪有什么孤零零？   
> 万物由于自然律   
> 都必融汇于一种精神。   
> 何以你我却独异？   
> 你看高山在吻着碧空，   
> 波浪也相互拥抱；   
> 你曾见花儿彼此不容，   
> 姊妹把弟兄轻蔑？   
> 阳光紧紧地拥抱大地，   
> 月光在吻着海波；   
> 但这些接吻又有何益，   
> 要是你不肯吻我？


	11. GIN: DRACO

六月五日，那天晚上十点钟，哈利在走廊拦住德拉科，掐住他的下巴把他推到墙壁上，德拉科刚洗过的头发洇湿一片墙纸，蜡烛不明，尽头高窗月光清凉，透过昏暗夜色，哈利看见德拉科的眼睛大而清晰，相信那是无言的表露。

没等德拉科反抗，他直接扯开德拉科的细薄睡袍，新浴后的身体干净明快，他第一眼就看到那道长疤，视线跟着它迅速坠过德拉科的胸膛，每一度降落、每一段痕迹，甚至最难捉摸的伤痕浅白颜色他都在无数突如其来时刻想象过。德拉科抵上他的肩膀，凭锻炼得当的肌肉抗衡，手指掐进胳膊，膝盖顶住大腿。这是学生时代冲突的延续，轻车熟路，野蛮粗鲁，充斥暴力与压制，但两人一言不发，沉默不语，呼吸间发出的声响，至多像凛冬雪后有人在炉火前掀过一页时的摩擦。他们激烈搏斗，奋力较量，却默契保持安静，推拒的动作谨慎庄重，进攻的行为缓慢沉稳，努力抑制的声音更居心叵测。于是来回间歇中，争斗被暧昧软化成嬉闹，恶意因纠缠含混为挑逗，他们从对手暗涌向同谋，最终无可挽回地堕往迷离意识深处，仿佛一双偷情暗侣急迫私会，尝尽敌对苦果后舍弃的放逐。

_拿那幸福的月光起誓，那照满了果园的树尖的银色的月——*_

哈利又一次赢了，像曾经无数次抢先抓住飞贼，他双手抱住德拉科的腰，仰面丢进床里，仿佛抛下一盆龙沙玫瑰。他跪在德拉科身上，压住德拉科的手臂，鲁莽的吻纷乱落在那张白皙脸颊上，然后向下，张开嘴唇，分开牙齿，舌头尝过脖子，最后跌跌撞撞衔住那道疤，啃咬，吮吸，舔舐，想不顾一切吃掉年轻光滑的皮肉。德拉科浴后的身体柔韧、鲜嫩，因愤怒颤抖，因拒绝发烫。简直要命。哈利硬得像匹马。他知道自己就是疯狂。他不在乎。

他等德拉科开口。只要德拉科开口，让他滚开。他就会立刻起来，转身，关门——从外面关上。然后退到任何一间远离德拉科的卧室，度过和以前毫无区别的一夜。谁也说不准，也许他会走下楼梯，在地窖里抓起酒瓶狂喝一气，让烈酒燃烧大脑，火焰焚毁睡眠，认清所有三年级到六年级都是他自以为是的幻想，而所有曾正常过的事情都发生在很久之前。他把自己灌到荧光仿佛夏夜圆月，地板飘浮向星辰，不过试图看清另一个人的视线。只要德拉科开口。他立刻离开，永不回来。

但德拉科默不作声。德拉科在他身下挣扎，扭动，推他，打他，用尽一切反抗手段，但默不作声。哈利扯掉德拉科的睡袍，强行分开德拉科的腿，用身体挡在其中，从床底下捡回魔杖再念错两次润滑咒，德拉科仍然一句话也不说。哈利没有停止。他插入了他。而德拉科只在他彻底进入时，喉咙难以抑制地发出某种气音，然后转头，脸埋进被子里。

他把嘴唇压在德拉科耳朵上，尽可能缓慢平和地抽插，试探着寻找，耐心地摸索，德拉科的手臂早被他放开，可德拉科一动不动，既没搂他的后背，也没掐他的脖子，只是躺在他身下，在他越来越紧迫的逼近中无所掩藏，用每一次暗流涌动的战栗和颤抖默然指引。哈利很快就发现德拉科浅得像一汪泉水，这让寻觅变得更轻松，他没过一会儿就带德拉科进入正题，这让德拉科把脸在被子里陷得更深，显然那对他太过刺激。哈利中途找到德拉科攥住的拳，不由分说掰开，用手指逐一分开德拉科的。直到他射进德拉科身体内时，他才意识到德拉科早不知何时在他们身体间猛烈地射过了，精液干涸在肚脐上方，而德拉科正不受控制地痉挛。他知道德拉科不止高潮了一次。

第二次时，他本想让德拉科跪起来，但不行，德拉科根本撑不住膝盖，于是他妥协地从后面抱住德拉科，让德拉科倚在自己怀里，这次比上一次更不由分说，哈利几乎是碾着德拉科最不能承认的地方厮磨，到后半程德拉科挣扎着要从他双臂中爬出去，又被他轻易扯回更深，然后是更沉重，更迫切。德拉科小声呜咽着，呼吸急促，崩溃般颤抖，哈利的手指在他脸上摸到潮湿的眼泪，便紧抱着他，贴近去吻尽。哈利的精液再次在德拉科体内涌射时，他终于想起自己应该戴上安全套。但谁也不在乎了。他们面对面又来了一次，德拉科用枕头盖住脸，不肯跟他对视，他就用牙齿咬他身上任何地方。谁也不在乎。

一切结束后，哈利从德拉科嘴里拽出一团濡湿的被单，终于知道那些翻腾呻吟被咽往何处。

接下来那天早上，哈利不想睁开眼睛，告诉自己这是一个梦，装饰着叮铃作响的宝石水晶，冬季波光粼粼的碎冰湖面，醒来是空无一人的半边床，昏沉沉阴天，下雨的九点钟，的确下雨了，哗啦啦的声音连绵敲在玻璃上。他睁开眼睛，看到陈旧的天花板，墨绿墙布，枝形吊灯，在胳膊里发现德拉科平静的睡脸，白金头发柔软散在枕头上。哈利轻轻叹一口气。

“你上班迟到了。”德拉科闭着眼说，声音嘶哑得像刚从开罗飞路回来。

“你醒了。”

“你迟到了。”

“我等会儿请假。”

“挥霍特权？”

“我以为你司空见惯。”哈利忍不住用嘴唇碰了碰德拉科的脸颊，问他，“你想喝水吗？”

“我说过我再也不想喝任何从你魔杖出来的玩意儿了。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

哈利笑了，拿冬青木轻轻拍德拉科的脸，德拉科张开嘴含住魔杖尖，懒洋洋抬眼，直视哈利，然后缓慢、镇重地咽了一下。哈利说不上那是什么感觉。蒙着他的眼睛吻他。厨房里有六个小圆把手的咖啡杯，每个杯子里都剩一寸高的杜松子酒。一个失败的骗子走进傲罗办公室。隔两张桌子，哈利拿劣质明信片当剪报夹书签。从三月到六月，他贴满了一整沓，用鲜红色和墨绿色交替在某个时间下划线，圈住地点，打上问号，在另一页背后写满德拉科密密麻麻的行动轨迹。他还有一张地图，事无巨细，描绘出整个伦敦城的街道和店铺，上面全是两种颜色的标记。他不会迟到的。

他们在十点钟下楼，吃煎蛋和烤番茄，哈利假装猫头鹰傲罗指挥部请假时，德拉科收到了一封吼叫信。哈利第一次听到如此温柔冷静的吼叫信，要知道通常情况下那是用来咆哮和指责收信人的，但看来寄信的人把它当作一封无法回绝的语音信件，好让她的上司听完她最近的工作计划。

“马尔福先生敬启，请及时处理信件，承蒙你留意，它们已积压许久。另：如果你继续拒绝工作，我将不得不实施非必要手段。你真诚的，海蒂·克莱维。”

德拉科说，“我该给她涨薪了。”

“也许。”哈利回忆起卡莉小组带来的资料，海蒂的确拥有出众的工作能力，以及坚决推动的信心。

二十岁生日过后，德拉科总算可以称得上开始戒酒。哈利每天监督德拉科喝下一瓶镇定剂，令他有点诧异的是，德拉科没有推三阻四，顶多每次都嘟嘟囔囔，抱怨一堆有的没的。哈利不为所动，一定要亲眼看着德拉科喝下整瓶，张开嘴给他看舌头。德拉科对他翻白眼。他暗中觉得那有点可爱。

每个工作日早上八点半，他依旧假装出门去魔法部，然后返回格里莫广场12号监视德拉科，下午五点半，他再打开门走进来。德拉科终于放弃让克利切弄倒伞架，他把二楼客厅当成办公室，回复好像永远积压的信件，克利切被他使唤得像陀螺，不得不满足他一切仿佛五岁儿童的荒诞要求：让窗户外面下雨玻璃上有哗啦声，收拾满地乱扔的文件，端一杯加柠檬汁的冰水，紧接在热咖啡后。这种毫无逻辑的苛责让克利切焕发了生机，而为马尔福家族服务数十年的托比对克利切没一点好脸色。

他们只花一周，就把德拉科每一寸皮肤都印在客厅的绿皮沙发上。房子里的画像全被盖上天鹅绒布，免得听到三百年前的祖先喋喋不休的指责。他们沉浸在迟来的激情狂潮中，决意补回浪费的所有时间，于是不分昼夜黏在一起，用舌头探索彼此的驯服。哈利相信这对德拉科的戒酒有所帮助，通过接连不断的吻缓解德拉科对晕眩漫无目的的渴望。那种毫不在乎的放纵让他们在短时间内造成各种意想不到的破坏，德拉科总忍不住去攥紧什么东西，窗帘，墙纸，靠枕，书柜把手，布莱克家族的历史遗留被他细长优美如雕塑的手指握得汗津津，撕裂，摇晃，继而松动，在下周二哈利拿一本相册时吱嘎作响。

客观说，他们的性生活不太和谐，德拉科总要占据主导地位，而又不足以支撑完整个过程。他们让克利切去地窖擦酒瓶，然后在客厅做爱，德拉科会爬到他腿上，膝盖跪在两边，深深陷进柔软的皮面软垫里，一边垂下手臂抓住沙发靠背，一边贴着他的耳朵肆意喘息。哈利看不到德拉科的表情，但把声音里的欲望听得一清二楚，紧咬牙关的初夜仿佛从未存在，德拉科在他腿上呻吟、乞求、尖叫、抽泣，他知道德拉科那双烟灰色眼睛总带点近于烦躁的失神，在每个扭动的间隙叹息还有皱眉，永远紧蹙的眉，仿佛在他体内的不是哈利的老二，而是令人费解的难题。想到这些令人愉快，但往往过不了多久，德拉科就颤抖着停下，头埋在他脖子后面，一声不吭。

而哈利的手顺着德拉科的脊背，轻轻滑下，小心抚慰他高潮后惊恐的身躯。这之后再要让德拉科服从是件不可能的事。完全不管哈利正处于哪种迫切情况，德拉科在第一次高潮后永远拒绝继续。他按着哈利的肩膀离开，哪怕哈利正硬得快烧起来，叹息着请他留下，请求他的身体重新容纳他，或者全然放纵，让哈利帮他度过战栗的痉挛，但一次也不。德拉科显然对最初的疯狂心有余悸，将欲望的表露当作略显狰狞的敌意，他温热鲜活的身体总会抛弃哈利的怀抱，换作用嘴解决哈利的问题。

不是说哈利不喜欢德拉科含着他的样子——德拉科的脸颊非常瘦，哈利能看清自己在他嘴里的形状。更不要说德拉科总不忘盯着他，和哈利的龟头热吻时，让哈利的老二打他的舌头时，从根部一直舔到顶端时，在哈利射到他嘴里时。他的眼睛太大了，咽下哈利的精液时都不知道眨一下。那很迷人，但仍缺少了什么。

这让哈利成为没办法满足，每个周末他都把德拉科按在沙发深处，着迷地触碰德拉科白金色的美丽头发，低头注视那双深不见底的灰色眼睛，希望能看出什么无所谓的事情，而又知道那绝无可能。他的手指总摸索德拉科胸膛上的那道疤，好像它能再次裂开，流出汩汩鲜血或者淌下真相。

他在办公室的剪报夹越来越厚，犯罪率相比伏地魔倒台前翻倍增长，也许因为那时候没人去抓真正的凶手同时数不清的罪行在胜利后被翻案。因为傲罗们工作敬业，二十四小时无休监控潜在嫌疑人，枉顾所谓隐私权和财产权。因为破案率节节上升，政府效率提高，一天之内就能将数据更新进最近版本的公示项目。因为经济下行，太多人无所事事，把烈酒从喉咙倒进脑子，让疯狂领他们走路而不是理智。因为人们压抑，恼怒，郁闷，纠结，无处发泄，继而心理变态，前往命运的终结处。因为战争太过痛苦。因为创伤。

所以他妈的到处都是恶性事件，混血巫师被烧毁半张脸，背叛家族的纯血被撅断魔杖，离家出走的青少年误服不明魔药，在圣芒戈昏迷三个月，看上去将会永远沉睡到下世纪，而父母对此充满感激。一个麻瓜小女孩站在人行道上，周围没有大人，不知道他妈的她站在那干嘛。她才六岁。她的父母在哪。哈利真不知道她该死的为什么站在那，那是她家门口还是什么。总之她站在那，角度刚刚好。

万事万物都有角度，文法课上学生分成两队为一个观点的正反面互相攻击。语言像箭前进，像咒语发射，不偏不倚，唯一区别是咒语会造成真正的结果。那个麻瓜小女孩本可以运气好一点，但咒语直接扎进她眼睛里，她死了，当场死了。法医可以说她没有受到痛苦。因为那辆撞死她的车开得是那么快，司机一定嗑药或者酒驾，不知道，苏格兰场会弄清楚，也会永远弄不清楚。六个月后跟一堆档案锁在文件室。除非有人要求，否则会在那等待至少十年的灰尘。

《预言家日报》出了一期专栏讨论近来对麻瓜和麻瓜种巫师的袭击案。文章建议巫师们要避免自己成为攻击目标，并给出了可以采纳的预防措施：结伴而行，减少夜间出门，选择明亮街道，定期检查飞路网且筛选连接数量，在房屋周围更新反咒，保持警觉，袭击者可能会扮作他人，在向你搭讪时突然扔出一个不可饶恕咒。对话让人有机可乘。哪怕在麻瓜社会。他们也许问路或者问好，搭讪。“对不起，请问翻倒巷在哪个方向？”猛退一步，拿出魔杖，显得强大而不可侵犯，“我不知道！问其他人去！”这就是战后社交。

不用罗巴兹说，哈利知道这他妈的十分不正常。魔法部长已经知会英国首相，后者并不认为需要发出额外警告，因为世界上每五秒钟就有一名十五岁以下儿童死亡，而成年人类的消失速度更加迅疾，原因五花八门，吸毒过量、溺水、失火、自然衰老、跳楼、上吊、心脏病发和中风……巫师们中的坏分子的数量尚且不足以使这份名单有任何显著变化，尽管在巫师界它们已经有了连篇累牍的报道。大家正前所未有地关注麻瓜世界，傲罗们在六岁小女孩尸体旁边来回搜查，掀开草皮追踪魔法痕迹，罗恩告诉他，现场没留下任何已知踪丝，魔法部改进了那个针对未成年人的检测系统，将它应用到食死徒名单上。尽管如此，案件仍然很快告破，那个穷途末路的食死徒被活活扔进摄魂怪堆里，而没人对此有负罪感，干完这活去吃午饭时都懒得想起他悲惨荒谬的人生。

这些案件跟德拉科毫无关系。哈利无比确信。他的剪报夹里有德拉科去年十月以来所有出行记录和见面接触，德拉科干净得像一张白纸，海蒂的访客名单都比他复杂。尽管他随心所欲，任意妄为，出身食死徒家庭，曾投靠伏地魔，密谋杀害邓布利多，试图绑架哈利·波特，花大力气洗刷罪名，短暂酗酒七个月，四处援助妇女儿童，在麻瓜地界一掷千金。但他非常干净，毫无可疑之处。连罗巴兹都认为德拉科是别有所图而非已有行动，顶多对金钱有过分强烈的追求。

傲罗发现马尔福名下的基金会有固定的海外供应商，基金会频繁大批量采购各种各样看起来远超社会活动所需的魔药材料和稀缺商品，然后四处捐赠仿佛那是从天上掉下来的。

长期监控最终证明相比慈善，这完全就是逃避关税的举动，因为采购方是公益组织，所以马尔福在国外的公司得以零关税贩卖货物给自己的基金会，再由基金会捐赠给其他其家族控股的机构或组织，最终层层消失回到马尔福国内的公司。德拉科用类似的手段促成多起跨国交易，这让他在国际市场上占据优势地位，凭借无比复杂的合法手续。哈利猜海蒂可能出了不少力，让那些明显不符合条件的机构通过官方审核，以钻取文书漏洞的方式。没人说慈善不能赚钱。

鉴于短期内马尔福家族不能进行他们惯常的政治投机举动，那么趁其他有实力相争的纯血家族难得的缄默期，在市场上铤而走险绝非难以想象。据哈利所知，马尔福缴纳的罚款金额是重新建设霍格沃茨和对角巷的主要启动资金。考虑到第一次战争后已经被捐出去的大笔财富，现在大概是马尔福家族最贫穷的时刻，尽管他们已经足够富有，还有信托基金保证后代不沦入下层，可人总是贪得无厌。尤其是德拉科。

但这其中有哪里不太对。没有理由。很多事情需要直觉。你整周都在监控另一个人，手动剪下报纸贴到笔记本里，用不同颜色的笔画横或打钩，这一切事情会让你产生一种感觉，然后答案就会暗暗在心中某处若隐若现，全看你听或者不听。哈利知道。他该听一听，虽然那需要比他想象中还要多的勇气。

德拉科对此一无所知。哈利监督他喝下的镇定剂已经减半，赫敏说三个月后他就不会再需要那个了。哈利把那张纸条压在壁炉烛台下。旁边是布莱克家族又大又沉的挂毯，上面只有德拉科一个男孩的名字还活着，即便不去掉那些被烧掉的点。比那更可笑的是，就算对它使用一个恢复如初，布莱克家族活下来的人也只有三个。两个半。毁灭一个家族就是如此简单，哪怕他们曾同时拥有五个后代。

只要一不小心，稍不留神，缺乏谨慎，过分张扬，两个家族就能同时毁灭。因为他们岌岌可危的血脉谱上只剩下一个跟男性接吻的后代。这不是终结的原因，几乎终结这两个纯血家族的是傲慢。纯血偏见，蔑视法律，自以为高人一等妄图随意决定他人命运的傲慢最终引领马尔福家族和布莱克家族走向衰败，也将会在历史重演中把他们带往埋葬旧日尸骸的坟墓。

周六夜里，哈利猛然惊醒，一身冷汗，梦见自己要解开德拉科脖子上的绳结，却不慎把它越系越紧，最终生生看着德拉科脸色发白，那双烟灰眼睛大睁，透着深不见底的空洞。他不想去思索那意味什么。

整个周日，他们都在窗边度过。哈利锁住顶层的门，把椅子拉到窗下，紧挨外面的瓢泼大雨。德拉科坐在他怀里，赤身裸体，仰脸压抑喘息。快感随着德拉科的起伏袭来，然后又因为德拉科不足够的动作消退，焦躁来来去去，就像暴雨中忽现忽灭的红绿灯。哈利克制住自己，尽量不动，德拉科也不许他动，他们一直用骑乘位，各种各样的，在沙发上或者床上，共同点是必须由德拉科决定抽插的力度和频率，哈利甚至不被允许配合他。

“不要动，”德拉科总是说，“别动，拜托……”

哈利说，“我想要你。”

德拉科永远回答，“你想杀了我。”

那天德拉科很疯，他们做了好几次，哈利甚至内射了一回，通常情况下他都是被德拉科含出来。夏季猛烈的雨水灌溉了他们的热情，隔着一层玻璃大雨滂沱时间朦胧，他们彼此爱抚肆意欢爱，用肉体而非言语去交谈，好像从未有任何困扰横亘在他们之间，同时过去与现在并没什么不同，所有情感早存在于某个地方，且牢牢占据好最稳固的位置。他们顾不上其他，从椅子上纠缠到窗帘后再倒进地毯让暴雨激起的白色水雾阻挡在德拉科的肩膀后，直到德拉科连从他身上下来的力气都没有，疲倦躺在哈利胸前。

“海蒂会杀了我，”德拉科喃喃说，“我又没回信，我不想工作。”

“告诉她你病了。”

“她不是我的家庭教师，她得听我的。”

“这是表现成乖孩子的理由。”

德拉科在他怀里发笑，“没有指示，她不知道怎么办。”

“就像你没溺死在酒瓶里半年，她帮你打理了好几个月事情。

德拉科撑着胳膊坐起来，随手硬拽过床单披在身上，“我要去洗澡。”

哈利真不知道德拉科为什么要多此一举，他刚从他身上一丝不挂地起来却不能忍受光着走到浴室，就好像他们之间还有足够多的存在需要牢牢隐藏。

他问，“要我陪你吗？”

“抱歉，我更想你给我端杯水。”

德拉科补充，“冷水，别加柠檬汁。”他从床垫夹缝里拽出魔杖，伪装成手杖那根，哈利知道德拉科泡澡时总喜欢在浴缸里放点什么东西，比起飘浮的塑料鸭子，显然一条游动的银蛇更符合马尔福式审美。

镶嵌绿宝石眼睛的冷血饰品在德拉科手指里吞吐蛇信，模糊不清地重复，“冷水”。她并不具有真正的智慧，只是一个会简单重复的壳子。而对于没有蛇佬腔的人来说，那只是无害的嘶嘶声。

“冷水。”她说。

哈利一时之间产生了一种恍惚的预感，梦中才会出现的直觉，昏睡的心智不足以判断非理性的情况，面对匪夷所思矛盾时的违和，抽离旋转迷乱最后瞬间才能猛然认清是一场梦。他正在听一条人造蛇说话，一个魔法道具，一根不存在的魔杖。

“它是从德国来的？”哈利说，想起没出生在巴西的那条蛇。 _这是本动物园内繁殖的样品。_

“斯沃路德，世界上最没创造力的地方。”

“真不可思议。”

“啊？”

“没什么。”

哈利将停在德拉科后背上的目光移开，希望能想些跟水或者蛇截然不同的事情，也许是几千个码到天花板的狭长纸盒，充满尘埃与肃静，他第一次走进去时觉得它像是一家管理严格的图书馆。

冬青木，凤凰羽毛，十一英寸。曾经断过。

他还记得另一根，山楂木，独角兽毛，十英寸。

_“您把魔杖说得好像有感情一样，好像它们可以自己思考。”_

_“魔杖选择巫师，对于我们研究魔杖学问的人来说，这一直是显而易见的。”_

_“不过，一个人还是可以使用没有选择他的魔杖吧？”*_

哈利往回想，把他看过的所有案件重新再想一遍。有没有哪一句，他知道，他一定看过那个。“威森加摩判决我的魔杖被跟踪三年。”德拉科是这样说的。他一定知道，“现场没留下任何已知踪丝。”这句更清楚。

新升级的踪丝根据魔杖定向，魔法部为此派了五名雇员去奥利凡德那工作。

他比他想象的镇定得多，哈利知道他很擅长这个，他高分通过了傲罗课程，连赫敏都误以为他只是常规监视德拉科，当然也许他只是想要推迟那个时刻，毕竟陪德拉科吃晚餐比冒雨去办公室翻阅资料容易多了。

他在凌晨三点离开格里莫广场，直接去了档案室，那里分门别类积累的文件让人以为误入神秘事务司。哈利在最近的柜子里翻出对应记录，展开罪犯资料，找到他要看的东西。

六岁的孩子死于一个咒语，发出它的魔杖不在名单上，所以傲罗们在现场找不到任何已知踪丝。因为它从没被登记在案，它不是奥利凡德出品。答案早摆在他眼前，他却从没去看。

哈利直接撕开封条，将证物袋在桌上倒空，票夹、收据、虚假身份证件、模棱两可的便条……

一根不存在的魔杖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1.引用自《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，曹禺译本。  
> 2.对话出自《哈利波特与死亡圣器》CH.24 Harry夺取了Draco的魔杖后。


End file.
